Through the Darkness
by x-Mermaid-sparkles-x
Summary: Rosalie's life is perfect; or so she thinks. She has a loving husband, beautiful daughter and a rewarding job. But, as everything starts to unravel around her, can she turn to someone else, or will she try to struggle through alone?
1. Chapter 1

**This story is the idea of PasionIsKey, and she sent me a message asking if I'd write it. So, it's thanks to her I am writing this story of which only the words are my own, but which we both hope that you will enjoy.**

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapter 1 – Rosalie POV<span>_

Princess Diana once said _'If you find someone you love in life you must hang on to it and look after it,_' and as I kissed my husband goodbye I felt there wasn't a better way to sum up my love for him. We were in love, and through this love we had given life to the most beautiful girl in the world who was sat waiting for me in the back of the car. My life was complete.

My name is Rosalie King, lawyer, married to Royce King the prestigious banker and mother of Isabella King: my shining star. Growing up I'd thought long and hard of the day when all my dreams came true and I was married, with gorgeous children both inside and out smiling up at me as if I were the best thing that they could call theirs. This is how I felt now, when my little girl looked up at me with her big brown eyes, framed by long dark lashes that gave them an air of mystery. This is the way I felt when my husband said my name as if it were a delicious beverage to be savoured. We were the Kings and we were blissfully happy.

"Mama, are we going to go to school?" My four year old asked with a glance at the clock which she hadn't yet learnt to read.

"Why Darling, it's such a beautiful day; are you sure you want to go to school?" I replied, breathing in the September air.

"Now, you know it's my first day so I have to be there or else it'll look like I'm naughty. And you have to work," she assured me and I sighed, kissing her forehead through the open car window.

"I suppose I do; don't I," I said, "So let's get going."

"Oh Rosie, you've forgotten something," Royce called as I backed out of our drive in Westchester.

I paused and waited as he came up to my car door and gave me one last lingering kiss.

"Daddy, that's disgusting. Please can we just go," Bella said impatiently.

"Be good today Isabella – I don't want any calls at the office," he warned her.

"Royce, Honey, can't you at least say good luck to her," I reminded him.

"Yes, yes, good luck but still refrain from trouble."

"Thank-you," Bella said quietly, though I supposed that had dampened her mood.

Royce had never really been a hands on father. He believed that discipline was the way to raise a child, as it was the way he's been raised, but I couldn't bear to see him punish my little Princess. It wouldn't do her any good, I assured him but he's never taken to her like I had. I suppose that was partly my fault. When she was born I fell in love and would never let her out of my sight which left precious little time for Royce to hold her, especially as her birth coincided with his father's death and therefore him taking over as head of the bank. I guess, at the end of the day, some men are just not as good as my own father at showing their emotions to their children.

I had never really taken to walking through New York as well as many people. I came from a small town with a small population so wasn't used to all the noise and glamour of New York when I first moved here with Royce. I had never walked Bella to school, which is awful for the environment, but in the case of my little girl: she comes first and everything else doesn't even compare to her safety and well being. So, with today being the first day of the Fall Semester we were once again back in the car, with her singing along to the music on the 'd spent the summer vacation on a tour of Europe, though sadly Royce had only been able to join us for parts of it due to work commitments. You may now be wondering how I got all eight weeks off when I work full time, but my boss let all his senior members have an extra two weeks holiday because of the success we'd had in the last year.

It did make me feel better that my car wasn't the only car in the parking lot when we arrived. We'd sent Bella to a private school from the beginning as she was shy around other children and we didn't want to throw her into class sizes that were so big she'd never get heard or improve. This meant that there were lots of very precious children who also got dropped off. I'd never spoilt my baby enough for her to get everything she wanted, but if it were a necessity or I thought I might enjoy it when she'd gone to bed she'd usually get it. Unless Royce didn't think it as necessary as I did.

"Mama, I'm scared. What if my teacher doesn't like me?" Bella suddenly asked the fear apparent in her beautiful eyes.

"Sweetheart, of course your teacher will like you. Let me let you into a secret that Auntie Alice and I found out when we were at school: they have to like you because they'd paid to do it," she smiled at this, "But don't tell anyone about it Bunny: it's our little secret."

"Of course I won't silly," she told me as I kissed her nose gently.

I'd gone to school in Forks where I was brought up and lived till I came to New York. Our next door neighbours had a son and a daughter: the former, Edward, being two years older than me, and the latter, Alice, being mine and my twin brother Jasper's age. Obviously we'd become best friends and upon announcing I was moving to New York to live with Royce, she had screamed and cried hysterically for a week, before suddenly changing attitude and telling me I had to call every day or she would hunt me down. When Bella was born, she was the obvious choice of Godmother, despite Royce's concerns. I knew that if anything happened to either of us, she would take Bella in and treat her as her own until the day she died. Of course, to make matters better, her and my brother had been dating for years and we were all just waiting for them to finally get engaged.

"Can we go now," Bella questioned, forgetting her earlier reluctance.

"Come on then slow coach," I laughed and got out of the car.

Going round to open Bella's car door I saw a car pull into the parking lot and a tall, well defined man with curly black hair get out of the car. He looked like a supermodel, and I stood there open mouthed waiting for him to get an equally gorgeous child out of the car. Yet he didn't. Instead he brought out a plastic box of something and walked into the school. Glancing around I saw many of the other mothers looking at him like I was, and even heard one tell her friend:

"I'd leave my husband for that."

"Please open the door. I don't want to come to work with you – it's boring and adult," Bella pleaded, breaking me out of my trance.

"Sorry sweetie," I apologised and she hopped out, stumbling as she hit the floor.

"Come on Stumble-Trip; what are we going to do with you hey?" I asked her jokingly.

Gravity seemed to pull harder on Bella than anyone else; she would fall over thin air constantly, and any hope Royce had of her being a sports player went out the window when we first tried to teach her how to catch and throw – the operative word being 'tried'. But I loved her for this, and it was a special part of her that no-one else had, which made her beautifully unique.

I walked with her into school and together we found her classroom. The door of it read 'Mr McCarty' and as we pushed it open I felt a pang of nervousness, but why I really don't know. I joined the line of other mothers as Bella kissed me, gave me a hug, told me she loved me, and ran off to play with her friends on the carpet.

"I wonder who they're getting this year?" One Mother asked.

"I hope it's that gorgeous man from the parking lot," Another replied.

"He can call me anytime; I may even convince Alfie that he should get in trouble," A third said before we heard the door open and in walked that man.

He smiled at us; a beautiful dimpled smile and I felt myself go weak at the knees. Stop it Rosalie, I chided, you're happily married and this man is probably about nineteen.

"Good morning ladies," he said in a drawling accent I couldn't quite place, but which made all of us sigh with pleasure.

The lady next to me turned and whispered:

"I don't care about early mornings or whatever – I'm so doing every single school run from now on," and I nodded in agreement before reminding myself that I did anyway.

"So my name is Mr McCarty and unless anything goes horribly wrong I will be teaching your delightful children for the next year," he told us, and although it really wasn't funny, many of the Mothers giggled like they were sixteen again.

"So, Mr McCarty, can we call you if we need anything?" Someone asked.

"Within reason and about your children, yes, but nothing more," he replied and winked at me.

I blinked, and looked properly into his eyes: they were a deep blue that made you feel lost at sea and despite my fear of fish I really wouldn't mind it if the sea were like his eyes. I smiled back once I realised he was grinning humorously and reminded myself once again I had a husband and asking myself if this was like cheating: being attracted by someone else. I'd look in some Law book when I got to the office. Work. I looked at the clock and realised I had half an hour to get there and you could never judge what the traffic would be like. I raised my hand slowly, like I was in school.

"Yes..." he asked

"Mrs King. Rosalie King," why did I add that in? "It's just I really have to leave to get to work."

"That's fine Mrs King, you're dismissed and I'll see you all at three o'clock," he said and I smiled, then began walking over to Bella.

"Be good Baby Girl, and I'll see you later. I love you," I said and kissed her hair before starting for the door.

"Love you too Mama," she said back and waved at me as I left with some of the other Mothers.

"So how long do we think he'll last?" Someone whispered to me as we neared the school gate.

"I think he looks good and as long as he treats my daughter right I couldn't care less," I said, smiling at her confusion to my seemingly nonchalant attitude as I got into my car. One of the other Mothers could explain to her I was happily married – I myself didn't have the time to listen to her stories of woe.

Once at work, I settled into my chair; reviewing the agenda for the day when there was a knock on my door. I ushered the person in and looked up to see m secretary, Charlotte, coming towards me with the notes I needed for my first appointment.

"These are the minutes from your last meeting with the Howards and I've been told to tell you that there is an office dinner tonight to celebrate the success of last year. Phil says that you have to come or he will murder you, and he doesn't deal with that sort of law or something equally thrilling," she recited and I laughed at her evident lack of enthusiasm.

Phil was our boss, and whilst a very powerful man, you never quite knew where you stood with him. In the five years I'd known him he'd had as many wives, a selection of girlfriends and an ever growing list of children for whom he consulted me as to what they would want for their Birthdays or Christmases. You had to take him with a pinch of salt and realise that the only thing he was completely committed to was his job, and ironically enough we were Child and Family Lawyers.

"Oh, he also said to say that you have to come because you're the only one in this office that's not deathly boring," Charlotte told me.

"Tell him I'll come but he owes me one. And the only reason he likes me is because I all but buy his children and whatever partner he's on presents," I replied and she rolled her eyes.

"So we're not factoring in the point that you're blonde, tall, beautiful," I shook my head, "Okay then, I'll leave you to it. You're due in the meeting in about fifteen minutes but Mrs Howard wants to see you beforehand because apparently she's found more evidence that her husband is having an affair."

"She does realise I'm not her lawyer doesn't she?" Charlotte shrugged, "And also the last lot of evidence was her taking her husband's phone, and texting another phone of hers but with a different name and then replying as this fictional woman."

"She's crazy I agree, but she wants to see you: you know 'fraternizing with the enemy' and all that," Charlotte said as she left, closing the door behind her.

I looked at the picture on my desk of Bella and Royce, smiling at the thought that this would never happen to me.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank-you for making it to the end of the first chapter; please tell me your thoughts about this and hope you enjoyed it! Just to quickly say I am English so I have consulted with PasionIsKey on many words I'm not too sure about, but any I missed feel free to point out. Thank-you, XxX<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2 – Bella POV_

After Mama left me at school some of the other Mamas stayed. It was really weird: they were all looking at Mr McCarty in a funny way. Some looked like they wanted to eat him, and I hope they don't because he looks like a nice teacher, and I doubt he'd taste yummy.

"Bella do you want to come and play with the doll's house?" my best friend Emma asked.

"Yeah, but why do you think all the Mamas are looking at Mr McCarty weirdly?" I replied as we walked over to the large doll's house which was free because Sara and Daisy had gone to play with the sandpit.

"Because he looks like a teddy bear and maybe they want a hug or him to growl," she said as she handed me the Daddy doll and the little girl doll.

"He's a very big teddy bear then," I commented and that was when the last Mother left and he came over.

"Who's a teddy bear girls?" Mr McCarty questioned as he came to see what we were doing.

I felt myself go red, or as Mama would say; I was blushing. Emma, however, was more confident than me and told him exactly why who we were on about.

"Well then, you'd better behave or I may turn into a grizzly bear and gobble you up for my dinner," he told us and Emma shrieked in delight.

"You're not allowed to eat children, it's against the law," I stated plainly.

"And who says that?" he teased.

"My Mama and she's a lawyer, and she's always right," I said defiantly.

"So which one of the Mothers this morning was yours then?"

"The beautiful one, with blonde hair and blue eyes. Rosalie King," I said and his eyes softened with recognition.

"Ahh, I remember your Mother. She couldn't wait to leave," he said in a joking manner, but he was not going to talk about my Mama like that.

"My Mama didn't want to leaved, she had to because she had to go to work and do her other job. She'd never leave me if she didn't have to so never say that," I ranted.

"Sorry, calm down. I didn't mean it. I meant she couldn't wait to get away from me," he said and I sighed dramatically, "What's your name anyway?"

"Isabella King. But call me Bella because the name Isabella makes me feel like all old or I'm naughty," I told him and stuck out my hand like I'd seen Mama do with the people at her work.

"Well then Bella, I'm Mr McCarty and you can call me that because I'm old, but you could call me Mr M if you really wanted. But for now I think we should all come and do some maths this morning." He replied, shaking my hand.

"I know who you are silly, but I don't like maths," I told him.

"That's why we have to work on it. Now come on," he said before turning to the rest of the class, "Right everybody, can we all sit at a seat and we're going to do some maths as I come round and learn a bit about you all."

At the end of the day I picked up my bag and ran straight into my Mother's arms once Mr McCarty had checked she was there.

"Hello gorgeous, I missed you today," she said kissing me on the head as she swept me into her arms.

"How was your day," she asked as she held me tight. I breathed in her familiar Mama smell before telling her.

"It was okay when Mr McCarty realised his mistake even though it was a joke," I told her.

"Sweetheart, what did he say?" she questioned me; looking worried.

"Don't worry Mama, he just joked that you were the one that couldn't wait to leave, but I said no and he said that he meant that he put you off: so it's all okay. We're friends now. He taught me some maths and we learnt part of our two times table," I rambled.

"Oh, Bella, I'm so proud of you. You're better at maths than me already baby. Oh, you'll have to ring Auntie Alice and Nana because they won't believe how clever you are my darling," she gushed and I did feel really proud.

"Now, before we get in the car I'll just go and say thank-you to Mr McCarty. Do you want to come?"

"Yes please and, and, and... can we invite him round for tea, then we can play Barbie's and his Mama can come and pick him up at six o'clock, or maybe six and a half because both he and I are biggerer?" I asked her.

"Well darling, to begin with you can't say 'biggerer': it's bigger and to be honest I don't think we can do that because it would be a bit strange asking your teacher round for tea wouldn't it. Also, what would Daddy do if he saw that hey? He'd think I'd corrupted you," she replied.

"Oh okay then, but maybe when Daddy's not here," I bargained.

"We'll see honey, we'll see."

As we got nearer to my teacher, I could see that the same group of Mothers were around him again. My Mama ignored this though and pushed right in front of them saying:

"Mr McCarty, I just wanted to say that Bells really enjoyed today so thank-you. And we'll see you tomorrow won't we Bella?"

"Yep," I said.

"It's a pleasure, and your daughter was a delight to teach so thank-you. And I look forward to tomorrow," He replied and I waved as we walked off.

"Mama, why are all the Mothers stood around Mr McCarty? Emma said it was because he looked like a teddy bear," I told her and she laughed.

"Well, you could say that. In a way they do think he's like a teddy bear because he's all big and cuddly," she replied before passing me her phone, "Here honey, ring Auntie Alice and Nana before we forget."

"Which one should I ring?" I asked, pressing all the buttons on her phone.

"Um, ring Nana's and Auntie Alice should be there with Uncle Jasper," she replied and pressed the magic button on the car that meant you could talk to people through the radio.

She leant over and pressed the right buttons for me and the phone began ringing.

"Hello," Nana said when she picked up.

"Nana it's me," I replied.

"Oh how's my beautiful little girl?" she asked.

"I'm good thanks," Mama answered quickly and Nana laughed.

"I didn't mean you Rose, I meant my favourite little bumble bee," she said.

"That's me Mama, not you. And I have exciting news for you."

"Oh, you can't keep me waiting any longer; you have to tell me," Nana said in reply.

"Is Auntie Alice there too?" I questioned first.

"Yes, do you want me to get her down to hear it as well?"

"Yes please," I said and heard her shouting up the stairs for Alice.

"What's going on?" she asked and Nana explained before pressing the special button which meant everyone could hear the phone.

"So, my favourite niece, what have you done today?"

"Well, my new teacher Mr McCarty taught me the first half of the two times table," I announced.

"Oh my goodness, that's so clever of you," Nana gushed.

"Looks like we have the next Einstein in our midst," Alice said in delight.

"No silly, I'm not that clever."

"Yes you are: I tell you by tomorrow you'll be doing adding on your head," Auntie Alice said purposefully.

"That would hurt me," I reminded her.

"Of course, little Miss Stumble-Trip; you wouldn't be able to stay like that would you?"

"Ali, I'd love to see you try," Mama joked with Auntie Alice because they are best friends and have known each other for longer than a million years.

"So Rose, a male teacher – surely that's a bit strange?" Auntie Alice asked Mama.

"No, he seems to love the children and as long as that happens I don't mind if she has a man, woman, hermaphrodite, whatever."

"You're both coming to visit soon right?" Nana jumped in.

"Yes, we are. Mama and I are going to come and visit, and we're going to go to the park, and Grandpa and Uncle Jasper are going to teach me games and we're going to do baking and Auntie Alice is not taking me shopping, but she can take Mama instead," I said.

"Oh that sounds fantastic," Nana replied.

"Hey, I thought you enjoyed our shopping trips?" Auntie Alice said, faking being upset.

"No, and anyway we have better shops than you."

"Oh okay then, you'll have to bring me a big present to make up for it."

"I'll bring you a chicken," I told her and laughed.

"Now what will I do with a chicken? I can't carry it in my handbag or else I'll get a handbag full of eggs, and besides, where would you get a chicken from?"

"Okay, you two we're home now. Bella, say bye to Nana and Auntie Alice, and we'll see them soon," Mama explained.

"Okay, love you bye," I shouted before jumping out of the car and running up to the front step and sitting there patiently.

Mama came and opened the door after reminding me to take my shoes off.

"Bella darling, I have to go to a dinner thing for work tonight, so you'll be here with Daddy. I'll bath you and put you in pyjamas so you two can just eat dinner then watch a film or something," Mama told me and I nodded.

I loved my Mama more than the moon, the stars and the universe, and I knew she did too. But, my Daddy never really said he loved me or showed that he did. Mama said he wasn't very good at showing affection, but I still didn't really like staying at home with him. I felt much safer if Mama was there or one of my other family members. I'd never tell Mama this thought, as she'd worry and then she'd shout at Daddy and it would all be my fault and I didn't want Mama to get in trouble.

I was all ready for bed when Daddy came home, and Mama had put our dinner on to warm up before changing into a dress that made her look like a beautiful Princess. I loved watching her get ready. It was like she had a special bit of knowledge I'd get when I was older about how to look beautiful. She always let me have some of her perfume, and sometimes I was allowed a bit of lipstick. But because she was running a bit late today I just got the perfume.

"Rosie, I'm home," Daddy called and Mama smiled down at me.

She took my hand and we went down together and Daddy's face lit up when he saw Mama. It was because she looked like a Princess.

"Royce, I really need to go. Yours and Bella's dinner is ready to eat in the kitchen and she's all ready for bed. Not too late though, she has school tomorrow," Mama apologised before turning to me, "Be good for Daddy gorgeous; remember to brush your teeth and then he'll tuck you into bed and I'll kiss you when I get back. Don't wait up for me though. I love you."

"I love you too," I replied as she kissed my forehead.

"Love you too Royce," she said kissing his cheek quickly before putting her shoes on and running into the waiting taxi. I waved until I could see her no more before turning back to go inside.

Daddy was in the kitchen and had started on his dinner. I got mine off the counter and went to sit in my special seat. Mama had already cut it up for me so I didn't have to ask him to.

"Right Isabella, as soon as you're finished you go up to bed," he ordered as he poured himself more alcohol.

"But Mama said..."

"...I don't care. I'm here and she's not so you will do what I say. Am I clear?"

"Yes sir," I answered and continued to eat my dinner in silence.

Once finished I put my plate in the dishwasher and went to say goodnight.

"Night Daddy," I whispered.

He poured himself the rest of the bottle before grunting at me which I took as a 'goodnight' in Daddy language.

I went upstairs, brushed my teeth and got into bed which Mama had left all ready for me. Switching off the lights I lay in the darkness and fell asleep.

Suddenly, I woke up after having a nightmare about Mr McCarty really being a bear and trying to eat me. I didn't want to go back to sleep without someone telling me it was okay so I went downstairs to see if Mama was home yet. She wasn't, but Daddy was sat on the sofa with another glass and various bottles of alcohol lying around. I turned around quietly so I could creep away without him noticing but the floorboard creaked and his head whipped round.

He looked really scary, and I didn't know what to do so I just stood there and stared. He heaved himself up and glared at me.

"How dare you disobey me Isabella," he shouted, and I closed my eyes and waited.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope this was all alright; writing as though you're four again is not the easiest, but I hope think I did alright at it! Thank-you for reading, XxX<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3 – RPOV_

I had got back last night to find everyone was where they were meant to be. Royce was snoring louder than usual but I suppose he could have a few drinks every once in a while as long as he hadn't reverted back to his old ways. I went to check on my little angel and found her fast asleep with the light on. Bless her, she looked so perfect there and I wanted to remember that moment for years to come. I kissed her soft cheeks and turned out the light before returning back to my bedroom.

The next morning I was making breakfast when Bella ran down the stairs quite warily. I know she has a tendency to trip but she was looking more cautious than ever. I passed it off and presented her with a piece of toast done just the way she liked it: not too cooked and with little butter.

"Thank-you Mama," she said picking up one of the triangles.

"It's a pleasure baby; how was last night?" I asked her.

I t was then I noticed her wince as she leant back against the chair. There was something up that she wasn't letting me know about.

"Sweetheart, can I see your back for a second?" I said as she nodded with tear filled eyes, "Don't cry darling, I just want to see if you're alright."

"I'm fine," she whispered as I carefully lifted her top up to reveal a huge purpling bruise in the middle of her back.

"What happened Princess?" I asked as I gently touched it to see if anything was broken. She winced slightly but didn't reply to my question.

"What happened?" I repeated as Royce came into the kitchen and picked up the coffee I'd prepared for him.

"She fell down the stairs backwards didn't you Isabella?" Royce explained in a hard voice.

"Yes, I tripped as I was walking down," she said after a moment's hesitation.

I wasn't convinced, but I knew I had no hope of getting any further right now. Instead I went to the cupboard and took out some cream to apply to my baby's injury.

"Now sweetie, what have I said about you walking slowly because you're attracted to the ground more than anyone? You have to take it more slowly," I reminded her as I tenderly rubbed the cream in, "Now eat up or we'll be late for Mr McCarty."

I dropped Bella off to school and made her promise to be careful before driving to work – lost in my thoughts.

I was only suspicious that there was something else going on that ran deeper than this because Bella had been coming up with odd bruises and marks for a while now. Of course some were genuinely from falls but others looked a little too perfectly shaped to pass off as accidents. I know I was probably being a paranoid mother, but there was something somewhere that told me there was more to this than meets the eye. But, she'd never say anything more than 'I fell' when I asked and Royce would always say the same. I should probably leave it at that but the bruise that was there this morning was considerably larger than any others she'd ever gotten from falling down the stairs. Or maybe that was my memory distorting them and blowing this whole situation out of proportion.

"You're not wearing that confused look because you can't remember what happened last night?" Phil joked as I entered the office.

"No. Unlike everyone else there I didn't touch any alcohol and seem to remember delivering a very drunk you home to Svetlana who was highly unimpressed as you woke the baby up," I told him.

"That's her name!" Phil exclaimed, "I woke up this morning and couldn't for the life of me remember what her name was. You don't by any chance know who that rather hideous baby that was throwing pureed apple on my antique carpet belonged to do you Rose my dear?"

Charlotte rolled her eyes at me from her position behind her desk.

"That baby is your son and his name is Vladimir," I said and a hint of recognition hit him.

"Oh, what an awful name; I definitely didn't choose that one. Well, they'll have to go – she doesn't speak English and it's hardly a good sign if I can't remember her name is it. I'll call someone to sort it out. Have a good day Rose," he replied and walked out of my office.

"You know one day I'm going to tell him exactly what I think about him and his nonchalant attitude to women," Charlotte ranted as the door closed shut behind him.

"Join the queue; I feel for those children as much as anyone else. All of them growing up without a loving father – it makes my heart bleed," I answered.

"And that's why you're so good at your job and have a child abuse case coming in in five minutes."

"Oh I hate those the most. I just want to tell those parents that think its right exactly what I think and if I had my way none of them would ever be able to see daylight again," I explained before picking up the notes on it from my desk, "Thank-you Charlotte."

I spent my lunch hour furiously working on the case for this poor child. He was the same age as my Bella but had gone through more pain than I ever wanted her to experience in the whole of her life. It just made me so angry to see what people do to their children: which was why I was going to get the earliest court hearing I could and let this boy get on with his life.

"Rosalie, my angel from above, my diamond in the rough, my shining star..."

"...What do you want Phil?" I asked as he approached me.

"Well, you see I have to take some my older children out for dinner tonight, and I know how good you are with children and you actually remember their names. So, I was wondering if you would mind coming with me, please?" he asked and I sighed.

"Phil, I have my own daughter to look after and I came out with you last night so surely someone else can do it," I told him.

"Oh but Rose you're so much better with them than anyone else and I'll make it up to you in some way," he pleaded.

"Alright, let me just check with Royce that he's alright to look after Bella again," I relented and took out my phone.

"My little Rosebud what can I do?" Royce asked when he picked up the phone.

"I'm sorry to bother you but Phil is taking his children out tonight and he wants to drag me along as I actually remember their names, so would you mind looking after Bells again?"

"I'm sure you're worth more than that man pays you, but I suppose I can look after Isabella as long as this is the last time," he replied.

"Thank-you and it will be the last time," I said pointedly more to Phil than Royce.

"Just make sure she's all ready for bed and fed this time," he instructed and hung up.

"You're a lucky man that my husband is so understanding," I told Phil and he smiled sheepishly, "So which of your children is it?"

"Well, they're the two who were the children of Carolina my first hideous wife, who I think you only knew for a while," He described.

"Um, Carolina was the tall auburn haired lady who shouted a lot in Spanish right?"

"Yes, the one with a face like a horse and who was too fat for my liking."

"I'm glad you think so," I said sarcastically, "It's no wonder none of them last that long with you – respect for women is what you need to learn."

"Yes, but that's boring. I respect you and you've lasted longer than any of them apart from Carolina which is just so tedious."

"Maybe that's because you employed me and I have enough brains to ignore your weird ways," I retorted before adding, "And the children are called Violet and Tom."

"That's it – she looks like her mother; horse face and all whilst he needs to take some tips from his old dad and realise that people don't find him attractive and won't until he loses weight."

"I would hate to be your child," I said exasperated, "Now please let me work on this case and I'll see you later."

"Bye Rose and thank-you."

"You owe me one: I'll add to the large pile of IOUs that have your name on them."

"You're the best," he said and walked out of my office.

I was glad to see Bella in happier spirits when I picked her up from school. She ran out wielding a doll made on a wooden spoon shouting:

"Mama I made you a present of you!"

I caught her in my arms and held her close until she wriggled free and presented me with the doll. It had long yellow wool for hair and two blue sequins for eyes. It had on a flowery dress that was a touch wonky, but it was made by my daughter so was beautiful.

"Did you make this for me Bells?" I asked.

"Yep, and I thinked that we could make more tonight," she explained.

"Thought sweetheart. You thought," I reminded before explaining, "Darling I would love to do that but Mama's boss needs her to come to dinner with him tonight so I promise we'll do it at the weekend."

"Can I come Mama?" she begged.

"I'd love to say yes but it's past your bedtime Princess. Didn't you have fun with Daddy last night?"

Her eyes filled with tears and fear as I said that and she spoke so slowly and quietly that I had to strain to hear what was being said:

"Don't leave me with him again."

That was it, I knew something had been happened and this just confirmed my suspicions. I couldn't make him suspicious though, I had to play it just right but he couldn't know anything.

"Alright darling," I said taking her hand whilst I drove the car with the other, "I won't be gone long but you can't let Daddy know that. Just be good and I'll come home as soon as I can."

"Do you promise Mama?"

"I promise with all of my heart."

I tried to act as normal as I could when Royce got home that evening, but thankfully Phil arrived shortly after to pick me up.

"Be good Bella-boo," I said kissing her multiple times and holding her close to me before being kissed by Royce and walking to a waiting Phil.

"I picked you up first, so I didn't have to try and fail at remembering the children's names," he explained and I smiled weakly, "Are you okay Rose?

"Yeah, I just need to get back to my baby girl as soon as possible if that's alright because she's not feeling too good and Royce is useless at things like that," I said giving him only part of the truth.

"Of course, I want to spend as little time as possible with these children. I don't know why the old horse makes me go through this – she knows neither me nor them enjoy it," he moaned as we pulled up outside the house he'd brought for them.

"I'll wait in the car here, and remember its Violet and Tom," I said and he smiled before going up to the front door.

"Oh, Violet and Tom, it's lovely to see you. Now get in the car," he instructed, "You remember Rosalie don't you – she buys all your presents and has had to be dragged away from her husband and daughter to accompany us tonight."

"Hi Rosalie," they said as they got in the back, "Thanks for accompanying Dad tonight; it'll make it a bit more bearable."

"It's a pleasure: I don't know where he's taking us but everyone wants it to be over quickly I can assure you," I replied.

"Tell me about it," Violet mumbled as Phil climbed back in the car.

"Right so if I buy us pizzas we can eat them on a bench as quickly as possible without getting indigestion and have this ordeal over with," he explained and everyone nodded in agreement.

So that's exactly what we did and about forty five minutes later I was staring at my front door again. I stood there for a while, waiting to see if anything happened, but it was silent. Then, as if it were coming from the depths of hell itself I heard the roar of my husband's voice...

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's taken so long; school is just crazy. I'll try to have another chapter up by the end of the Easter Holidays, but after that I have exams (and as those of you who are doinghave done them know) which will just consume me. But, they finish on the 18****th**** June so after that I will try and update weekly. Thank-you for continuing to read this, XxX**


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4 – RPOV_

_Then, as if it were coming from the depths of hell itself I heard the roar of my husband's voice..._

I froze as Royce started to shout. It brought back so many memories that weren't pleasant. Memories of before that should have remained in the past. Memories that no-one, not even Alice, had ever had access too. They were all mine and right now they were all surfacing at a rapid pace: threatening to tip me over the edge as I tried to cling to sanity. I couldn't break down, but the memories were so bad. I never wanted to relive this but right now my mind was unlocking things that should be kept buried deep where no-one could ever find them; things I'd forgotten about tormented me the worst. It was like I was there all over again...

"No, please," I heard Bella cry from inside and that's all it took to snap me back into the present.

My baby girl who I would do anything for was at this moment being faced by the beast of my past, whilst I stood out here because I was too afraid of what had happened. How dare I even call myself a mother? I was going in there right now and nothing, not even my worst fears could stop me.

"Don't you dare lay another finger on her," I seethed as I entered the hall to find Royce towering over my Princess's trembling body.

He stopped and turned slowly to face me. I could see the rage in his eyes, the drink also evident and his furious stance; all of which were way too familiar for comfort.

"Bella, darling, go upstairs please. I need to talk to your father," I told her, trying to keep my voice steady and show I was brave as I forced myself to smile reassuringly at my daughter.

She picked herself up and started to run up the stairs when Royce grabbed her arm, shaking her roughly as if scolding her and then, holding her tightly took a step towards me. I spontaneously took a step back, and he kept advancing until my back was pressed against the wall. There was nowhere to run: I was trapped.

"So Rosie, what did you want to say to me?" he leered as I focused on my breathing, "Because you just interrupted my father and daughter time. I'm sure you remember when you were in Isabella's position."

"Royce," I said as I lifted my head defiantly, "You made my life at university a living hell. You abused me physically and emotionally, you did unspeakable things to my body and you caused me to retreat into myself and become a scared girl a long way from home."

"Oh don't tell me you didn't enjoy it Rosie – I can tell you're lying," he continued, tightening his grip on Bella's arm as I took a calming breath, "And don't forget I can break her as easily as a doll."

I looked down at Bella's face; she was trying so hard to mask the pain, and as she raised her eyes to meet mine I saw that she was so brave and so strong. This made me go on, even though she was in his grip, because she wasn't going down without a fight and neither was I.

"You had no right to do to me what you did, but you have even less right to do to my daughter exactly the same thing. Don't think I for one second would ever allow her to be put through this. You are a disgrace of a person and I can't believe I let myself be fooled when you said you'd changed."

"How dare you call me that Rosalie – you're nothing more than a good for nothing slut," he shouted angrily and although the words stung I focused on Bella and continued on with my speech.

"When we're finished here, I am going to take my daughter and we are going to leave. You may remain in the house, but I will be back for my belongings. You can also expect a call from my lawyer."

Royce turned purple with rage and raised his hand with the intent of bringing it down on me. This meant he let go of Bella and she ran up the stairs away from us. He realised this and turned, but it was too late; so he just focused his anger on his still raised hand. However, the alcohol had slowed his reactions and I was able to grab it and push him away from me as he stood there in stunned silence. I glared at him and he moved out of my way, realising he'd been defeated this time; slouching back off to the living room where I knew he'd fall asleep.

I ran upstairs to Bella's room where she was sat, silent and unmoving on the bed. I scooped her up into my arms and held her to me for a long while. When I finally let her go her face was lined with tears and more than anything she looked tired.

"Baby, just put what you want tonight and will need tomorrow morning in a bag and I'll come back for everything else we need tomorrow," I told her as I laid her school uniform on her bed.

"Where are we going Mama?" she asked me.

"I don't know baby, but we'll figure it out," I said as I struggled to keep my voice from cracking; I had to stay strong for her.

After kissing my daughter's head I went towards my bedroom where I finally broke down in tears. Everything was crumbling around me and I had no idea what to do. I knew we had to get out of this house right now and I had to get out of this marriage as soon as I could, but in the meantime where could we go? My parents were out of the question: they knew nothing about Royce and my past and besides I couldn't just take Bella out of school. I had to keep things as normal as possible. The enormity of everything that faced me was not going to be easy, but when was life ever easy?

I threw some pyjamas, toiletries, clothes for tomorrow and my favourite picture of Bella and I in a bag before wiping away any trace of tears and going to pick up my daughter. She was stood by her bedroom door with her bag in one hand and her teddy in the other, looking so sure of me that I almost felt the same.

"Come on darling; let's go find somewhere shall we?" I asked and took her bag off her as we walked down the stairs.

Driving around New York at ten o'clock was not how I'd planned to spend my evening, nevertheless, my plans had been altered and it was exactly what I had to do. I was looking for a hotel where we could stay the night, yet so many places were full of people. It had obviously escaped my notice that it was New York Fashion Week so everyone had decided to come and stay exactly where I wanted to.

"Mama why's Daddy so mean?" Bella asked as we drove.

"Sometimes people do bad things to good people for no reason," I started, trying to remember if Royce had ever been good, "You know like in all the fairytales – Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty, Snow White."

"But they all end up happily ever after don't they?"

"Yes sweetie, and so will your story Princess because what your Daddy did is unforgivable like all those evil Queens and fairies," I told her.

"So we're never going back?" she questioned me before adding, "Will we stay with the dwarves or the fairies?"

"I wouldn't say that, but we will never have to live with him again I promise baby. I won't make you repeat this," I promised her, and in a way myself, "But I can't promise any dwarves or fairies: every story has to be different so we can't copy what they did can we? We have to have our own special place."

"That's good and I suppose so. I love you Mama," she said yawning.

"And I love you too darling; try to get some sleep whilst I find somewhere for the night."

I was reaching breaking point as I pulled into the parking lot of another luxury hotel and carried a now sleeping Bella into the reception.

"Hello, how may I help?" a friendly receptionist asked.

"I need a room to stay in for the night please," I said and I felt awful for seeming so desperate.

"I'm sorry but we're fully booked," she said apologetically but that was the last straw for me.

"Please, you must have something. I just need one bed and I don't care where it is: I'm willing to pay whatever just please," I begged as I felt tears gently marking my skin.

"I'm really sorry and would love to help, but we have nowhere available," she replied before she paused, "Unless...they're renovating the penthouse at the moment, so it has nothing in it but a bed and bathroom."

"I'll take it," I announced and she gave me a sympathetic smile and a set of keys.

Finally I had Bella settled in the large double bed and all the windows open to try and diffuse the smell of paint. It wasn't perfect but it would do for now, and I'd find somewhere tomorrow where we could stay temporarily. I wrapped my arms around Bella and fell into a fitful sleep.

The next morning I awoke and momentarily forgot where we were. Then it all came back in a flood and I once again felt hopeless. I woke Bella and as I helped her get dressed I noticed that she had many more bruises than she'd had yesterday. I silently cursed my husband to hell before we went down to return the keys and got some breakfast.

The same receptionist was there and I thanked her profusely before getting out my credit card with which to pay.

"Oh, don't worry: I won't charge you because what everyone doesn't know can't hurt them," she said with a wink and I realised how much she had sacrificed to get us a room. I guess I could play the damsel in distress after all.

I dropped Bella off at school then went to work and tried to appear normal. Every break I got was spent scouring the internet for somewhere to live temporarily, but none of the places were suitable in one way or the other. I guess you could call me pedantic, but my daughter came first every time and it was for her I made these decisions.

At about two o'clock I received a call from Bella's school saying that Mr McCarthy would like to see me about a matter and could I come now. Charlotte dutifully told me I had no more appointments and I informed Phil before heading back to the school. I could only wonder what had happened, yet I had a horrible feeling it included Royce somewhere along the line. Pulling up I calmed myself, smoothed my skirt and headed into the office. Mr McCarty was there already and I followed him into an empty classroom.

"Mrs King..." he began before I cut him off.

"...Please call me Rosalie."

"Okay, Rosalie," he said, then added as an afterthought, "Well, you can call me Emmett then."

"Look, can you please just tell me why we're here?" I asked and he smiled gently.

"Now, I don't want you to worry – Bella has done nothing, she's a delight to teach and I have no bad words to say against her, but there is an issue," I indicated for him to carry on, "We had a lesson of physical activity this morning and Bella was reluctant to change even though all her friends were. Finally we convinced her it was for the best (there might have been a tiny bit of bribery involved) but when she did change, and can I say for my own sake I wasn't in the room: it was supervised by female teaching staff. However, they reported that your daughter was covered in rather nasty bruises. Now I know I shouldn't pry, but it's my legal obligation to ensure that all my students are – what's the word – um, treated properly in their home life. I know you love your daughter ever so much; you can see it in her and your eyes, yet I had to arrange this meeting and just reassure everyone of what I know is probably true."

I sat there in stunned silence and just looked at my hands. How could I lie to this man who was being so open and honest with me? I know I'm a lawyer and that means that I do swear quite a lot to tell the truth, but I hadn't come to terms with the facts of this yet and I didn't know if involving someone else was the best thing to do.

"So this is the point where you tell say – 'yes Bella is clumsy and those were accidents'," he urged.

"How dare you assume you know anything?" I demanded and he recoiled slightly at the acid in my tone.

"I'm just trying to do my job; I didn't realise I wasn't allowed to do that," he replied.

"Well you should have and you have no right to question anything," I growled, getting defensive, "Why should you care that my daughter is hurt?"

"Because I care about her."

"You're just saying that: no-one cares about my daughter apart from me and my family – have you got that? I don't want strangers like you poking their fat noses in where they don't belong," I retorted hotly.

"I really wasn't trying to do any harm, and is my nose really fat?" he questioned suddenly.

"You absolute..." I began, but then I stopped and in that moment I realised I couldn't lie to him as he was being so open and genuine, so I did the next best thing. I broke down in tears.

This completely threw him and he sat there for a moment before coming and sitting next to me, putting an arm around me and gently soothing me. I don't know what overcame me, but I leant me head into his chest and cried like I'd never cried before.

When I had shed every tear my body could bear to part with I extricated myself and took the tissue he offered.

"I'm so sorry about that: I don't usually tend to break down in tears randomly, but everything just got to me. Also, I'm really sorry that you had to have a taste of angry Rosalie – it's not pleasant and I really need to work on controlling her. And I'm sorry about your shirt," I apologised as I saw where I had lain was now damp and had traces of mascara on it.

"It's fine really. It's you I'm worried about: but I'll make a note to avoid you when you're like this next time. You don't have to tell me, but if you want to please feel free to unload your burden," he said and I don't know what it was about him but I wanted to tell him in a way I'd never wanted to tell anyone else. Ever.

"My husband never really bonded with Bella as a baby and there has been a crack in their relationship that has been widening ever since," I began, "I don't know when it started but Royce took up drinking again and well you can see what he's done to Bella whilst I was out at work functions and they were left together. It's not the first time he's done this," I shuddered visibly and suppressed the memories, "But it's the first time he's done it to Bella. So, last night I took her and we left. Nevertheless, I have nothing with me and nowhere to stay so I don't know what's going to happen and if you happen to know anywhere suitable that will take a crazy hysteric woman and her beautiful daughter then please enlighten me."

He let the situation sink in before he nodded slowly and considered my words.

"Actually, as a matter of fact I might know somewhere," he informed me, "But, if you don't mind me asking, does anyone else know?"

I shook my head slowly and realised I'd just told quite a lot to a stranger. Of course, I hadn't parted with the memories of my past, but I had a feeling that if anyone could get me to part with them it would be him.

"No, only you know."

"Do you think you had better inform grandparents?"

"No, please. I don't want to worry my parents, my brother or my best friend. I want to see if I can resolve this first, and besides, if they become involved then I have to part with some stuff that I'm not quite ready to spread around."

"Okay, but sometimes support is better..."

"...Look, I hate to do this after you've just let me cry all over your shirt, but I am a child and family lawyer and I know right now that having my family involved will complicate the whole thing and I don't want to make Bella uncomfortable either," I told him and he seemed to understand so I continued, "I'm getting the best divorce lawyer around to come and help me so for the moment everything is all okay."

"I'll drop it then," he smiled gently.

"So, that accommodation you were referring to?" I hinted.

"Yes, I know a charming young fellow who has just moved to New York and has two spare bedrooms in his apartment that he is looking to rent out. And I can promise he will not try anything on you or Bella; all he wants is roommates and someone who can cook a decent meal so he doesn't have to get a take out every night," he said, sounding like an estate agent suddenly.

"That sounds perfect, where is the apartment?" I asked.

"It's in Riverton."

"I like the sound of it. Would he mind me looking around tonight, and even us moving in tonight?"

"No, he has no problem but you'd need to bring bed sheets," Emmett replied.

"I can do that. So, if I arrange for Bella to go to a friend's and go and collect quite a bit from our house (which I may have to do in multiple trips) could I come and see it at about five? If your friend doesn't mind."

"Yep, five will be fine with him – here's the address, and I guess I'll see you soon," he said standing up.

"Thank-you for that. I feel much better and yes, I'll see you soon," I told him, shaking his hand.

After arranging with Emma's mother that she would have Bella I got in my car and drove that familiar journey home, but it wasn't home now. It just happened to contain everything I owned.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope this is alright, and that everyone had a lovely Easter. I will attempt to get one more chapter up before I really have to stop and focus solely on exams – what fun! Anyway, thank-you for your continued support, XxX<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5 – RPOV_

I went back to our house, and realised just how unwelcoming it seemed. It was Royce's parents house, and he'd never let me change the decorations so everything was from the last century and not the more pleasant end of it either. Unlocking the door, I was hit with the unmistakeable smell of alcohol and vomit. Bracing myself, I made my way upstairs to collect what I really needed. Numerous suitcases later, I had all of mine and Bella's clothes, her toys, books, shoes, accessories, enough bed linen and photographs. The rest I couldn't really move now, and to be honest all I really wanted was my dressing table which could be removed at some later point. As I made my last trip down the stairs I heard a voice calling out to me.

"Rosie, please don't leave me."

It was unmistakeably Royce, but I just walked on out of there: my lawyer had advised against talking to him, and being a lawyer myself I knew that it always ends up much more complicated when people do try to sort it out themselves. So Royce was just going to have to sort himself out; I was not going to interfere any more.

Looking at the clock in my car I saw that it was nearly five, so I should probably get going and make a good impression on this friend of Emmett's. Arriving with about fifteen seconds to spare I ran up the front steps and pressed the call button loudly. A buzzer sounded in response and I went in. The lobby was clean, and that's always a good sign. In fact it looked quite cosy; a place to meet up with the rest of your neighbours and a place where I could keep an eye on Bella at all times.

I reached the top of the stairs, pressed the doorbell and realised I had no idea what this man's name was. But that was okay as Emmett opened the door, wearing jeans and a t-shirt; smiling at my confused face.

"Are you visiting your friend to warn him about angry Rosalie?" I asked him, trying to work through my confusion.

"No, I might have altered the truth about this one though," he responded looking rather sheepish.

"Keep talking," I urged.

"This apartment is not a friends – it's mine," he said, swaying nervously from side to side.

"Right and you didn't think to inform me of this earlier?" I replied in a hard tone.

"Please don't go angry Rosalie again: I can't cope," he said, looking quite frightened which made me quite pleased in a messed up way.

"Oh, you'll be getting a lot more than angry Rosalie," I warned, "But at the moment I am pretty much homeless, so I guess I can restrain her until I've had a look around."

"Phew, well come in then," Emmett said, relieved.

"Do you want me to remove my shoes?" I asked, as this was something my Mother had drilled into me since I could walk, and there were never any shoes worn inside her house – if you tried as we all had, she knew.

"No, there's not much carpet for you to ruin," he joked, however, I gave him a warning glance and he just smiled. In a weird way I was starting to like him.

"So, we have a bathroom, kitchen and dining room, living room, and then the bedrooms," he said, giving me a quick tour of a surprisingly neat house for a man.

"Do you have a maid?" I asked.

"No, we used to move around a lot when I was a child, so we learnt to keep everything clean and neat so that we could leave quickly," he responded and judging by the look on his face he didn't want to talk about it so I refrained from asking.

"So, my bedroom is the one on the left over there, but here are the two free ones. We've the master room with the en suite in front of us now, then a smaller room which my favourite views opposite it," he told me.

"May I have a look?"

"Of course, be my guest."

I entered the master bedroom and found myself smiling at its simplicity. After years of retro, brown and orange flowers on the wall which made whatever outfit I was wearing look hideous, this cream was a welcome relief. It was spacey, with a good sized wardrobe (maybe a bit smaller than all my clothes but I can't complain) and the en suite looked unused.

"Yeah, my room has a shower too – really randomly in the corner so I use that," he explained.

"Why don't you use the master room?"

"It just didn't suit me: I'm at a loss of what to do in big cream spaces and this was just the icing on the cake so I took the smaller room."

"You don't like a cream kind of man to me," I said and smiled at him before walking over to the other room.

I pushed open the door and there was only one word I could think of: Bella. The room was a pale blue, with a single bed in the corner, opposite the most amazing window seat from which you could see most of New York. It was stunning, and I could already see my little girl curled up there reading a book.

"Are you sure it's not too weird having your student staying in your house?" I asked him.

"It doesn't bother me: does it bother you?" he replied.

"Well, I'm not your student but Bells loves you so she won't mind, and to a four year old it's not something you question. So, if you'd have us we'd love to stay," I said and any anger I felt towards him at his deception vanished as he smiled.

"That's perfect; welcome to Emmett's crib."

"Definitely ruined it there," I laughed, "Oh and I'll pay whatever you want in rent."

"We can discuss that when the bills come," he winked at me and I smiled appreciatively.

"Now, I hate to be rude but I really need to collect one Isabella Marie, however, would you mind helping with my suitcases first?"

"Of course," he replied and I wondered if he'd be thinking that when he saw my car.

"How many clothes can one person have?" he exclaimed.

"Two people actually," I defended.

"Yeah, Bella's stuff may have taken about one and a half suitcases, but the other two thousand are yours!"

"That's hardly fair: a bit of an exaggeration."

"Hardly, but I'm a big strong man and I'll show you what I can do," he announced.

"Wow, modesty becomes you," I laughed as he began unloading the suitcases.

After they were all in the lobby I got back in the car and drove to collect Bella. I was informed that they'd eaten and she'd been perfect, just as I knew she would have.

"So, Bella told me that you'd moved out from with Royce," Emma's mother prompted.

"Yes, it's a long story but we couldn't stay so I've just found us a perfect place and we'll see what happens next," I replied.

"Well, if you ever need any help with Bella I'm always here," she told me.

"Thank-you; I'll remember that," I said before telling Bells to say her goodbyes.

"Mama where are we going to live?" she asked when we got in the car.

"I've found somewhere you will love," I told her and her face lit up.

"Is it in fairyland?"

"No sweetie, but remember I said we'd stay in our own special place just like all the Princesses?"

"Yep," she replied, popping the 'p'.

"Well, this is it. I promise it's divine."

"What's div-mine mean?" Bella questioned.

"It means splendid and perfect, just like you Munchkin," I explained and she giggled.

We reached the apartment and I opened the door with my newly acquired key before Bella ran in to look around.

"Careful Missie," I warned.

"It's so squidgy," she announced as she plopped onto one of the sofas.

"I'm glad you like it honey, but where we are living is just up the stairs. The one right at the top, so you can ring the bell really loudly," I said and she started to make her way up the stairs where she did press the bell repeatedly.

"Is someone dying out there?" Emmett joked as he opened the door to find an astonished Bella.

"Mr McCarty," she said, stunned into silence.

* * *

><p><em><span>BPOV<span>_

We were going to live with Mr McCarty or Emmett as he told me to call him, and Mama and me were going to live with him, but I don't know if I want to. It was all happy, but after what my Daddy did to me I don't know what to think of any other men. Except my Grandpa, Uncle Jasper and Uncle Eddie who I know will never hurt me. And I suppose my bedroom was just as I'd always wanted: decorated exactly as Daddy had never allowed me to. Yet, why was Mama trusting another man after Daddy. It didn't all make sense in my head.

"Mama, are we going to stay here a long time?" I asked as she got me ready for bed.

"Yes baby, until everything with Daddy's sorted out. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, I like it here," I said uncertainly as she lifted me into bed.

"Come on, you're tired I think we can miss a story tonight and before you complain we'll have double tomorrow," she said, and I nodded.

"You don't need to read me a story tomorrow – it's okay, you and Mr Emmett can do whatever you're doing instead," I replied,

"No sweetie, I want to read you a story tomorrow," she protested.

"Can you get Mr Emmett to come and tuck me in?" I asked, changing the subject, and she smiled.

"Of course my darling," she replied kissing my forehead, "Sleep tight, and don't let the bedbugs bite."

Mr Emmett came in a few minutes later and stood in my door. I patted my bed and he came and perched on it softly.

"Now Bella, do you like it here?" he questioned me.

"Yes its fine thank-you, but can you listen to me?"

"Of course I can – speak to me."

"Mama has been hurt by Daddy, so don't hurt her. She may be grumpy some of the time but please don't hurt my Mama or I will hurt you harderer. And don't even think about trying to take my Mama away from me; no matter what she says or does," I warned seriously.

"I would never hurt you or your Mother I promise. And you will always come first in her heart."

"We'll see. But now please tuck me in and turn off the light," I instructed and he did just that.

I thought again about why my Mama was doing this to us and what was really happening between her and Mr Emmett before rolling over and closing my eyes. I don't want to lose her, and I don't know if I could trust Mr Emmett not to take her away from me.

* * *

><p><em><span>RPOV<span>_

I had decided to start making a simple dinner for Emmett and I whilst he went and saw Bella. I suppose I was glad she seems so trusting of him, but her actions didn't match up with her words which also worried me slightly. What was my little girl really thinking about all this?

"Smells delicious," Emmett remarked as he came out of Bella's room.

"It's nothing fancy, just pasta and whatever I could find in your fridge, which wasn't a lot," I replied.

"Well, after what I've been eating so far it smells like heaven on earth."

"I hope you think that when we eat it."

After we had eaten and cleared away, with Emmett still going on about how he'd never eaten a nicer meal in his life, he sat down on the sofa and turned the television on quietly so as not to wake Bella.

"Come and join me," he offered.

"I might in a minute but I need to call my parents and tell them not to ring Royce's house."

"You don't want to tell them anything else," he gently prompted.

"No, that's all," I answered, blatantly ignoring his hint.

"Hello sweetheart," My mother said when she picked up the phone, "I haven't spoken to you in what feels like forever."

"I know – it's been busy," I replied.

"So how's my little Bella?"

"She's good; loving school and she's happy," I lied slightly.

"That's good: give her a big kiss from me," she said, before adding, "Actually I was just about to ring your home line before you rang."

"Don't," I said immediately, "Um, it's been disconnected as there was some fault or something so you can't call it."

Emmett turned around and mimed his nose growing longer, to which I rolled my eyes and turned away from him.

"Your father, Jasper, Alice, maybe Edward and I were thinking of coming up to visit soon, so we were wondering if you had any upcoming weekends free?"

"Let me see," I answered before feigning flicking through a calendar, "It's so busy coming up; there's loads on at work and school so probably not. But we'll come and visit you in half term."

"That sounds just perfect," she replied, "But, my dear, as we are three hours behind you it's still a civilised time here, so sadly I'm going to love you and leave you as we're going next door for dinner."

"That's okay; send them all mine and Bells' love."

"I will do; keep yourself safe darling. I love you."

I put my phone down and tried to ignore that I'd just lied straight off to my mother. I knew I'd been doing it for years, but with each one I was digging a deeper hole and at the moment I could just see sunlight at the top. Any deeper and there would be no way out.

"Wow you're a convincing lawyer," Emmett commented.

"Thank-you, but before you start your 'you have to tell them' speech again I am going to take a shower and go to bed. So goodnight," I told him and walked towards my door.

"Sleep well," he responded as I shut the door.

I turned on the shower and let everything that had happened over the last few days wash down the drain as I immersed myself in the hot water. It was the perfect release and I felt relaxed and momentarily happy until the moment was ruined by a banging on the door.

"Look, I'm not going to come in, but there's only a limited amount of hot water and I was hoping to wash tonight, but it's not a big problem," Emmett informed me.

"I'm so sorry," I replied, turning the water off and wrapping a towel around me, "I'll try and remember that next time."

"It's okay, however, I did have another reason to come and stand outside your door. I can take Bella into school tomorrow if you want," he offered.

"Can you imagine the looks on those mothers' faces? No, thank-you for the offer but anything Royce's lawyers could use as ammunition they will, because they'll be all his old friends from school who never understood why he went for the small town girl," I explained.

"Right, I guess I'll see you in the morning then."

"Sounds good," I replied and climbed into the big soft bed as I switched off the light.

* * *

><p><strong>This is the last chapter for a while. I promise I will not abandon this story; I just need to get through to June 18<strong>**th**** before I can even begin thinking about it again if you understand me. So, please keep reading; thank-you, XxX**


	6. Chapter 6

_Recap – Rose and Bella have moved in with Emmett because Royce was abusing Bella. None of Rose's family know what's going on at the moment..._

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapter 6 – RPOV<span>_

I woke up the next morning, ready to tell Royce about this awful dream I'd had, before stopping and taking in the scenery around me. I realised then that it hadn't been a dream; it was my reality, and the sound of Emmett's tuneless singing in the kitchen reinforced that fact.

"_Just a small town girl, livin' in a lonely world,_" he screeched as I came out of the bedroom for the second time that morning.

The first had been when I got up and walked out of the door before I remembered I was still in my pyjamas and that probably wasn't the best impression to make. So, I'd retreated back into my room without Emmett noticing and dressed myself appropriately for work.

"Wow – you look like one scary lawyer," he commented as he momentarily stopped singing.

"I try my best," I replied and smiled gently at him.

"Can you show me your best death stare: apparently all lawyers learn how to do that on their first day of university."

"I hate to shatter your illusion but we don't get taught it – I'm just naturally talented," I joked as Bella entered the kitchen, "Hi baby, did you sleep well?"

"Yeah," she answered before asking, "Did someone squash a cat because I heard loads of screeching noises?"

"No darling, that was Emmett singing," I told her and she nodded before sitting down to her breakfast which I'd prepared. Emmett gave me a shocked look – obviously wondering how I could offend his singing – then turned to my daughter.

"So Bella do you want to know what we're learning today?" Emmett questioned her.

"No thank-you," she replied shortly and I gave her a questioning look, to which she just shrugged and returned to eating her toast.

"Can we go to school now?" she asked once she had finished.

"Well you need to do your teeth and wash your face, but we'll wait a bit unless you want to be super early," I told her.

"I don't mind that – I want to be early," she said and I wondered what was eating her.

I looked at Emmett to see if he knew, but he gave me a blank look and shook his head.

"Alright then, we'll go as soon as you're ready."

After dropping Bella off at school, but still failing to extract any sort of sensible answer from her I drove to work, trying to put some order into my crazy, messed up life.

I arrived to find Charlotte telling me that I had a very incessant Alice on the line who was refusing to hang up until she had talked to me. I shot Charlotte an apologetic look before telling her to put it through to my office where I rather reluctantly picked it up. As much as I loved Alice, I didn't know if I could deal with her positivity at the moment; wanting nothing more than to just sulk and feel sorry for myself before preparing for the cases I had today as well as a meeting with my lawyer and Royce's according to the post-it on my desk.

"Alice, hi, this will have to be quick as I'm really busy today," I warned her as I picked the phone up.

"Whatever. You will spend as long as I want on the phone with me Miss Hale as I haven't chatted properly to you for ages and ages," she whined.

"Fine, you win. What news of home do you come bearing?"

"Jasper and I are engaged!" she screamed, and I held the phone away from my ear to avoid deafening myself.

"Alice, that's amazing! When did it happen? Tell my brother I'm glad he finally got round to it," I said, conjuring up all the enthusiasm I could muster.

Don't get me wrong – I was so happy for the two of them, and at another time I would be screaming too, but with all that was happening to me right now I didn't really feel in a celebratory mood.

"It was so romantic, he took me to the beach and we're getting married when you come down in half term so you can be my maid of honour and Bella can be our bridesmaid," she explained.

"Ali, we'd be so honoured and I can't wait! Now you had better start planning and I have a court case to review so –"

"- Nope, you're going nowhere without this next piece of information. Edward's down in New York for a few days for some boring Doctor conference, and I would have told you before, however, I was unable to get hold of you so you only know now. And anyway, he's coming to see you tonight."

"He can't come to the house: we're, um, having building work done on the house – Royce wanted a conservatory – so he can't come there. But, I can meet him in my lunch hour," I explained, as a wave of guilt hit me for lying to my best friend.

"Fine – I'll ring him as you're so busy and tell him you'll meet him at the normal place at one."

"You're the best Alice, but I really have to crack on now, so congratulations again, and I love you."

"Yeah, for some reason I love you to, but you're making up for this in half term Missie."

"Bye."

"Bye," she replied and I put the phone down.

I worked solidly through till my lunch break, finding it was a good way to forget everything else that was happening and immerse myself in the drama of other people's lives. Finally Charlotte came in to tell me that she was leaving for lunch and I realised I better do too if I were to meet Edward.

Reluctantly I put on my coat and walked down to the cafe where I always met members of the family who were visiting me for the day. I found Edward in our usual corner and I took a deep breath and conjured up a broad smile before walking over to join him and his cup of coffee.

"Hey Rose, it's good to see you," he said, getting up to greet me with the traditional two kisses and take my coat, "I'm glad you could make it at such short notice."

"So am I," I replied.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, why?" I asked, feeling slightly defensive.

"You just look older than normal – that's all."

"Wow Edward, that's a great way to win your way into a ladies heart," I told him sarcastically.

He smirked at me and I stuck out my tongue in a childish gesture.

"You know everyone's really worried about you back home," he commented.

"What? Why?"

"Apparently you haven't really been yourself on the phone – you're distant and not ringing as much."

"I am so busy at work and everything's just complicated at the moment: I promise I'll make it all up over half term," I said, running a hand through my hair.

"But they're worried about you now," he emphasised.

"Well they can't," I snapped, "I don't fully understand it and I don't know who sent you as the messenger but this is between me and myself."

"But we're your family Rose. You don't have to deal with everything alone – we'll help."

"You don't understand," I protested.

"The last time you said that to me was before your prom and I told you you didn't need to have a date to have a good time," he replied.

"But I said I did and you went with me as my date," I recalled, remembering it clearly.

"Exactly – I helped you fix that problem and can help you fix others."

"Oh honey, this is a lot more complicated than dates for the prom," I replied.

"I'm a doctor – try me."

"No. You don't get it; this is my problem and I need to find a solution alone."

"Rosalie," he said exasperatedly, "You've done this ever since you were born: never let anyone help you with your problems. What you don't understand is that every single one of us would go to the moon and back for you and Bella. So please don't isolate yourself from us."

"I'll think about it, but at this precise moment I can't even get my head around it."

"We can help you understand it," he repeated

"That's enough about me: please. Now, what exactly brings you to New York?"

He shot me a look, but carried on this track of conversation;

"I'm presenting a paper about some research we've been conducting."

"Fascinating," I replied sarcastically and he rolled his eyes.

After making some small talk, I glanced at the clock and saw I should get going.

"Edward, I need to be back at the office in ten so I'm going to love you and leave you," I explained and he nodded.

"Rose, before you go just remember I love you just as much as I love Alice – you're just as much my sister and I would do anything for you, just as I would for her," he told me gently.

"Thank-you Edward; I'll tell you the next time I need someone beating up," I smiled.

"You know what I mean, and I can't wait till half term, but until then, please stay safe Rose."

"I will, I promise big bro," I said solemnly as we reached my office block, "Bye."

Seeing Edward amidst this crisis was probably not the best thing I could have done as it left me feeling homesick; I now missed my family more than ever and yearned for my Mother's comforting arms to wrap themselves around me and tell me I was safe; my Father to swing me around in his arms knowing he'd never let me go; my brothers (both biological and not) to stand guard as I cried and Alice to make everything better. I missed them all so much.

"Rose, your lawyer is here," Charlotte informed me later on; sticking her head round the door, "Good luck."

I smiled gratefully before closing the file and walking towards the serious looking man sat in the foyer.

"Mrs King if I'm correct," he said with a comforting smile as he rose to greet me.

"Actually, I prefer Miss Hale at the moment if that's alright by you," I told him.

"Why that's just fine, I'm Mr Adams as you know and I've come here to look over your notes before we go to meet your husband and his lawyer," he explained as I nodded, vaguely familiar with this type of divorce procedure.

"Sounds good," I replied and followed him into another office somewhere which involved a lot of stairs.

"So, you only want half the money and everything – you're not too bothered by that, and you doubt your husband will want the child so as long as he agrees to those conditions it's plain sailing," he said and I nodded in agreement.

His phone vibrated noisily, signalling the end of this time and the beginning of our session with my husband and his lawyer. I was uncertain how to react upon seeing my husband again. I don't think I could look in his eyes without remembering how they'd raged as he leered at Bella that night. I was surprised they hadn't called in the police in case I lunged for him, but I suppose they trust me to be calm on the outside, even if inside it was a totally different story. In the end, however, all this was needless worry as Royce couldn't even be bothered to turn up.

"I'm sorry but my client is otherwise preoccupied at this current moment," his rat faced lawyer announced, layering the desk with a thin coating of spit.

"That's rather unprofessional don't you think," Mr Adams, my lawyer, replied.

"I'm sorry but I cannot disclose any more information without breaking a bond of trust I have with Mr King," he sneered and sat down heavily.

"Did you receive my client's requests?" Mr Adams asked.

"Yes and I have been told to inform you that he agrees to all but one condition."

"Which is that?"

"The one where Mrs King gets full custody of the child," rat-face told us and I'm pretty sure my jaw hit the ground, "He is the girl's father so has as much right to her as you have Mrs King, and because you have not been letting him see her since you removed her form your house I feel the court will not lean in your direction."

"He never asked to see her," I exploded, ignoring the warning glances from Mr Adams.

"But you never offered."

"I had my phone with me every second of the day – if he wanted to see her he could have rung and asked," I seethed wanting nothing more than to wipe the arrogant smirk off his face.

"I am unable to disclose any more information without Mr King present," he leered.

"I bet Mr King is just off in some drunken stupor looking for some other poor victim to hit," I shot back.

"Mrs King, I'd watch that temper if I were you – the Judge will not appreciate your lack of self control," he observed in a bored tone.

"Excuse me?" I asked aghast, "I'll have you know I myself am a lawyer and that I am only angry because you're such a hideous little rat."

"Okay, Miss Hale, that's enough," Mr Adams announced, intervening suddenly, "Thank-you for your time and we'll put this case to the court to schedule a hearing."

"Fine, but keep your client under control."

"That's my business not yours thank-you," he retorted and exited the room.

"As much as I agree with you, we can't have you saying things like that Miss Hale," he told me as he came and sat next to me in the waiting area.

"But he's such a hideous oaf: they both are - why would he do this to me? Why would he want Bella? If this is his way at getting back at me it's working, but is playing dirty really the way we should go about it?" I explained to him.

"I know, and I don't know why he suddenly wants the child, but I can promise you that I will do my best to ensure she stays with you," he promised and after thanking him I took my leave.

"Hey Bella-Boo," I said, trying not to think about the meeting I'd just had, and sweeping my daughter into my arms.

"Let go of me Mama; put me down," she whined and I finally resented.

"Are you really too big for that already?" I teased.

"I just didn't want to hug you," she said and refused to answer anything else I asked the whole way home.

"Right, bring your homework in the kitchen and I'll help you," I told her when I had unlocked the door.

"No, I want to do it in my bedroom on my own," she replied.

"Bella, you're going to do it in the kitchen so I can help you whilst I cook dinner," I repeated more firmly.

"No, I am going to do it on my own," she said stubbornly.

"Isabella Marie King, you are doing your homework here and that's that," I said again.

"Who says I am," she said, glaring defiantly at me.

"I am, and I am your Mother so you will listen to me," I explained.

"Well I don't want to."

"Bella, I have had a really long day and would love for you to just make it easy for me and do as I say," I tried again.

"Well I don't want to, and you can moan about your hard day to Mr Emmett," she huffed.

"I wasn't going to moan to anyone, but you are going to come into the kitchen and do your homework and that is that."

"No I'm not," she said pointedly and turned to walk into her room.

"You are going no-where Missie, even if it involves me duct-taping you to the chair I will do it and you will do your homework with me in the kitchen," I firmly explained.

"You're just like Daddy," she shouted and before I could react stormed into her bedroom; slamming the door as she went.

"I thought she was meant to be a teenager before she did that," Emmett observed as he entered the apartment.

"Not helpful at all," I replied and he grinned.

"Don't worry: she'll come around, just give it a few days. She's in a new unfamiliar place and suddenly there's someone else taking your attention away, so she's acting out about it," he told me.

"I'll go and talk to her later once I've got over the fact she said I was just like Royce, but she wasn't like this at school was she?"

"No, she was quieter than usual, but apart from that everything was normal."

"That's reassuring to say the least," I sighed and went to make some dinner.

Once I had prepared and decided that I'd mauled the cucumber and carrots enough to fuse my anger I went to speak to Bella, inviting her to join us.

"Bella sweetie," I said opening the door, "Come and join us for supper."

"I don't want anything to eat," she said glaring at me from her desk.

"You have to eat baby, or you'll die," I told her.

"No I won't, now leave me alone."

"Bella darling, what's wrong?" I asked coming in and sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Nothing, but just leave me alone," she shouted attempting unsuccessfully to push me off the bed.

"Fine, there's food in the kitchen if you want it," I informed her before turning off the light and saying, "Good-night."

"That was childish," Emmett commented as I re-entered the kitchen.

We heard Bella stomping over to her light switch and turning it back on again.

"Bells – there are people underneath so please keep the dramatics up here," I said as I sat down to my dinner.

"You know she's just like you," Emmett commented.

"She has her father's eyes and hair," I replied.

"No I mean the way she acts – you're both as stubborn as each other and you protect your feelings from the world at all times," he remarked.

"I'm sorry about that display; she's never done it before but with you saying that I know my parents have many a tantrum of mine like that on video," I said and twirled my spaghetti absentmindedly around my fork, "Bella always used to call this worms before Royce finally gave in and told her they weren't."

Emmett smiled with me and I felt like he should know a bit.

"You know I met with Royce's lawyer today," I told him and he looked up, "He wants custody of Bella from me and I don't know what to do."

Emmett stood up and came to put his arm around me as I once again cried into his shirt. Thankfully I was now doing his washing so I didn't feel that bad, but it felt good to have someone holding me tightly and telling me it would all be okay.

_BPOV_

I started to get hungry after Mama left, but I didn't want to go in there as that would be what Daddy called weak. I didn't mean to hurt Mama; I was trying to protect her from getting hurt by Mr Emmett as well, but she trusted too much. Creeping out of my room I snuck into he kitchen where I heard Mama and Mr Emmett talking:

"You know I met with Royce's lawyer today," Mama was telling him, "He wants custody of Bella from me and I don't know what to do."

I stopped and no longer hungry went back into my room. I couldn't believe what my ears had heard – Daddy wanted me back and I might lose Mama once and for all. She wouldn't want me to have heard that but now I felt really bad for hurting her earlier. I didn't want to go back to Daddy, I really didn't and after what I just said, maybe Mama wants me to go back there. She 'doesn't know what to do' – whether to send me back or not. This was all my fault and I would never see my Mama again because I was so stupid.

Letting the tears run down my face I got into bed and closed my eyes, trying to fall asleep when I heard the door open.

"Night baby doll," Mama said, kissing my wet cheek before leaving the room.

I was going to have to go back to Daddy because Mama wouldn't want me anymore, and I could blame no-one but me.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's been so long, but exams are all over now: roll on summer! I hope you enjoy this chapter, and thank-you all for your continued support. XxX<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7 – RPOV_

We were sat on a plane heading to Forks; watching the sun rise in the distance as I contemplated the last few weeks. There had been no improvement on the whole divorce and child custody situation, but I was going to forget that for this week and just concentrate on my family: it was Alice and Jasper's turn to have the spotlight, and I was not going to take it away from them.

There there's Bella. At this precise moment she is asleep on the plane, curled away from me and her body language displaying that she's protecting herself. Even when awake she's wary of me and refuses to comply with my requests. She shouts lots, slams doors, is so hostile that when she enters a room where I am situated it's as if ice forms and she refuses to talk to me at all; except when she's shouting at me. I don't know what has gotten into her. Obviously everything going on between me and Royce is hard for her, but I don't think that's all there is to the problem. I would try to ask Emmett for his input on the matter at hand, however, I have a feeling that would make my daughter even madder. Maybe this whole situation has made her a teenager before her time as she's had to grow up a lot, and I really hope she isn't like this at my parent's.

"Please could you fasten your seat belts as we are coming in to land," the air hostess announced over the intercom.

I leant over my daughter, hoping to secure her belt without waking her up, but alas, luck was not on my side.

"What?" she demanded as she rubbed her eyes sleepily.

"Sweetie, you need to put your seatbelt on," I told her and she scowled, "Here, let me help you."

"I don't want your help: I can do it myself," she mumbled and so I relented, if only to spare the other passengers their hearing.

We landed shortly after, with Bella still giving me the cold shoulder, but at least she stayed by me as a kind man collected our bags off the luggage carousel. Nevertheless, as soon as we exited the terminal she ran off without looking back.

"Bella, stop running," I called but she ignored me and many mothers gave me sympathetic looks which I returned with an icy glare before saying louder, "Isabella Marie King, stop running or you will fall over."

She ignored that too and just ran further and faster than before. I drew in a sharp breath but bit my tongue as who knows who was lurking in the terminal. I did breathe a sigh of relief, however, when I spotted both my parents with Bella sat in my Father's arms.

"Rose, darling, it's so lovely to see you," my Mother fussed as she hugged me tight, "You look tired but I suppose flying does that to you, and doesn't your little girl look splendid. She has definitely grown since we last saw her and she looks more and more like you every day."

"Thank-you, she's been looking forward to seeing you for weeks now," I said before greeting my Father.

"I'm glad you're home Rosie-Pose," he whispered whilst kissing my hair softly and wrapping the arm not securing my daughter around me.

"I missed you too Daddy," I replied and smiled genuinely for the first time in a while.

Ever since my chat with Edward I had been calling more often and trying my best to sound the correct level of happy and excited. I hoped it had worked and that Bella had listened to the chat I gave her last night.

_Flashback:_

_I had entered Bella's bedroom where I found her curled up away from me. Call it Mother's intuition or just that I had done exactly the same at her age; somehow I knew she was awake._

"_Bella sweetie, I know you can hear me, so I just wanted to say that I know you hate me for some reason at the moment, however, we are going to Nana and Grandpa's tomorrow so just for them could you try and act as though you like me for their sakes, please. I don't know what I've done wrong at the moment, and I don't even know if you know why you're mad but I want you to know I love you, and I will always love you come rain or shine because we are a team that work better together than alone. So, please just think over what I've said and you can put your acting skills to the test, if what Emmett has told me is correct about you in drama. Anyway, I'll go now, but remember I love you," I told her before kissing her long hair and smoothing it back from her face._

_Present day – BPOV_

I did listen to what Mama told me last night, and I would be nice to her when around my family, but I couldn't trust her fully again, knowing she was planning on sending me back to Daddy. I know he is my Daddy and I should love him but he hurt me and no-one else's Daddies hurt them so why does mine? My Grandpa who is Mama's Daddy loves her so much and is always there to kiss her where it hurts but my Daddy has never done that. Sometimes he even gives me the hurts.

I know Mama's stopped loving Daddy so maybe she wants to get rid of me because I am a part of Daddy and she thinks I'll turn out like him. I know I won't because everyone always says I'm more like her but maybe she doesn't think so. Nevertheless, I will be nice to Mama for these two weeks.

"So Bumble-Bee, how are you doing at school?" Grandpa asked me as he strapped me into my car seat.

"Good, thank-you: I'm bestest in my class at English and Mr McCarty said he wanted to show my story I wrote the other day to the next year up teacher," I explained and he smiled proudly.

"That's my clever girl – just like her Mother – she was always the top in English," he recalled fondly.

"But Bella's seems to be better behaved than Rosalie was," Nana chimed in, "She hasn't been sent home for biting or pulling hair yet. In fact, she hasn't even cut some poor child's hair."

"Hey that's not fair," Mama interrupted, "She was calling Alice short so I bit her then she cried and went to run for the teacher so Jasper pulled her hair (not me by the way) and I cut it so she fell over. It wasn't that big of a deal."

"So the fact that the three of you were sent home from school and she moved towns is not a big deal in your book," Nana smiled at Mama whilst raising an eyebrow.

Mama just pouted and we pulled into the big driveway at Nana and Grandpa's house shortly after.

"Hello my little baby doll," Auntie Alice shouted, engulfing me in her warm arms as soon as we arrived, "We need to get you upstairs and trying on your bridesmaid dress very quickly so hop to it."

"It's nice to see you too Alice," Mama joked as she hugged Auntie Alice tightly, "Can't we breathe for more than a second before trying on these dresses?"

"No way, you are the only two people who are not fitted in your bridesmaid dresses and you are the two most important people apart from Jasper and I of course," she explained, pulling Mama along by one hand and me by the other.

"So doll, what have you been up to?" Auntie Alice asked as she pulled us up to her bedroom in the house opposite Nana and Grandpa's.

"I've been at school and shopping for this trip and eating chocolate cakes," I told her as I ran on up ahead, stumbling slightly over the last stair.

Inside the bedroom was my Granny Elizabeth who wasn't really my Granny by blood but she'd always been my Granny in every other way. She too was very happy to see me and wanted to get me changed into my dress with her so Mama and Auntie Alice could talk in the other room.

_RPOV_

"So, how is Roycey-Ricecake?" Alice asked as I watched Bella being ushered into another room.

"Ali, you know he hates that name, and he's good I think. I haven't seen him much as between Bella and work there's very little time," I lied, hoping that she couldn't read me as well as she used to.

"Hmmm," she said, obviously unconvinced but willing to let it go.

The dress in question was beautiful, and almost identical to the dress Pippa Middleton wore but with a few very Alice tweaks. I'd never really had a proper wedding like this: Royce's father was very ill when it took place so we only had a very few close friends and relatives in a tiny church which was in some dodgy street in New York. I suppose this should have been enough to make me realise my marriage was doomed from the start.

"So, you'll have a speech ready for tomorrow then," Alice asked, pulling me out of my thoughts and showering me with puppy like eyes.

"You're getting married tomorrow?" I replied, trying to remember if I'd ever been privy to this information.

"It was a surprise for you and Bells," she insisted.

"Okay then – dress off; I'm going to write a speech," I said rolling my eyes at Alice.

"You're the best," she trilled as I left the house.

As I rushed back to write this speech I bumped into my little girl who had flowers in her hair as she twirled around the garden with her Uncle. Jasper waved when he saw me and went over to the bench as I approached my daughter.

"Darling, Mama has to go inside now and do a job for Auntie Alice, so will you be alright out here with Uncle Jasper?" I asked.

"Yeah – I'm a big girl," she replied and smiled as she picked another daisy.

"Okay, now give Mama a kiss," I told her and proffered my cheek.

"No thank-you," she said and started twirling once again.

"Sweetie, you have a bug in your hair; let me get it out," I informed her as I noticed a rather hideous black creature crawling out of a flower on the top of her head.

"Leave it," she whined and pulled away from me, tripping as she did so, "Don't offer to get me up as I can do it myself."

"Fine, I give up: be good and I'll see you later Princess," I said and turned back to my brother.

"She has a bug in her hair if you would like to remove it," I said exasperated and he chuckled.

"You were just the same Rose: don't look at me like that because you know I speak only the truth," he told me and then to rub salt on the wound went and successfully removed the bug from my daughter's hair then, in true brotherly fashion he flicked it at me.

"Hilarious Jasper: now I'm going to write a speech for your wedding if you would look after my daughter please," I said and turned to go back inside.

"Mama's a bit stressy isn't she," he whispered to Bella who giggled.

"I heard that," I said without breaking my stride and willing myself to be the bigger person.

The next morning both myself and my daughter were woken up at the crack of dawn by an extremely hyper pixie who wanted us perfect, which meant at least four different hairstyles, shades of makeup and I won't even get started on the nail polishes tried before she settled on one she liked. I know Alice wanted it all to be idyllic, but my daughter may not make it until the wedding without collapsing of tiredness if this carries on.

Nevertheless, my Mother came and took Bella away to get dressed and must have given her some sort of energy drink or pill because the next time I saw her she was bouncing. Literally bouncing like a miniature Alice.

"What did you do?" I hissed at my Mother as we waited for Alice.

"She only had a sip of that juice Alice drinks I swear," she whispered back.

"Well it will be coming back to bite you if she's still like this gone midnight," I said as Alice came downstairs, looking the picture of radiance.

"I'm nervous Rose," she whispered as she grabbed my hand.

"Don't be," I reassured her, "You love him, he loves you and you're meant to be together. As soon as you see his face you will be fine, you just need to get in there and get this party started."

"Thank-you," she replied and hugged me tightly as her Father took her hand and I took Bella's.

We proceeded down the aisle and I must say that my brother scrubs up awfully well, as does Edward. They looked so smart, and the look on Jasper's face when he saw Alice is one that Royce had never looked at me with. It was the look of true love and no matter what was thrown at them; these two would rise above it. They would always be together as they always had been.

I squeezed Bella's hand as they said their vows; willing her to stop shaking uncontrollably, but also trying to remind her that I loved her and was there for her. She did turn and smile at me before she went back to almost vibrating. It was definitely an improvement, but it could have been just for show. I hoped it was sincere, and would continue to think that no matter how dissuaded I was.

As Bella sprinted back down the aisle I took Edwards arm and we followed out after my Mother who chased the aforementioned child.

"Thank-you for not cutting us off after my visit," he whispered and I leant my head against his shoulder.

"You were right, I was wrong to act that way and it's good to be home: away from all that pollution and noise," I replied.

"I'm glad you're back too," he said, "Only now we both have to give speeches."

"At least you had longer than a night to write them."

"No – I got accosted by Alice this morning telling me it was the wedding and I had to have a speech ready and she didn't care that I had been away."

"We're both in the same boat then," I said and we laughed at our predicament.

Sat at the table in our large reception room where the reception was taking place I felt at home once again, surrounded by my family and in a place where nothing bad could reach me. The meal had just finished, handpicked by Alice who had been yelling at the poor chef this morning about fish or something equally ridiculous. Neither the chef nor I could figure out if she wanted it or not, or even if it was the right type of fish in the first place. Thankfully she had settled down and enjoyed it with minimal grumbling.

"Excuse me, attention please," Edward announced banging his glass with his knife (I took both of those implements off Bella as soon as he did so), "I'm here as Best Man but also sister of the bride. However, after long deliberation with my partner in crime it has been decided I'll speak of Jasper. So, here we go. I've known Jasper since he was born. I remember always wanting a brother and being furious when Alice was a girl, so Esme told me that Jasper could be my little brother but I'd have to teach him to behave and do lots of boy stuff that Alice and Rose wouldn't be interested in. So I did and I hope I've done a good job as a brother, but also as his best friend which is the place we are at now: yes there were moments when we got into trouble – I remember that long evening when we ended up at the hospital whilst Alice had her arm set in plaster as she fell out of a tree, Rose ended up with stitches and both Jasper and I got in more trouble than I care to remember. The months that followed were to sum it up, full of dog poo duty. But we had fun, and I know he'll look after Alice for me so here's to Jasper who is now legally my brother."

I realised as the clapping died away that it was now my turn to take to the floor. Edward smiled at me, as did Jasper, Alice's Father and my own Daddy. I was so lucky to have all these wonderful men in my life; only Emmett was missing, but I wasn't going to think about him right now.

"If I don't say this I will be hung, drawn and quartered so I will start with this: Alice is my life. In fact that was written on every piece of paper in my bedroom when I went to write my speech. But it's true. Ever since she first came into this world, two months after Jasper and I we became best friends and sisters. We would share everything; if one cried the other followed suit, and regularly both Jasper and Edward did too. Whenever someone was mean to her at school I'd cut their hair until I learnt that was wrong and screamed at them instead. And she'd do the same for me. I've missed her in New York, but she's always been a phone call away and I left her my better half to look after her and now they're married. I, like Edward, couldn't think of a happier and more amazing couple and still have the scars to prove that eventful evening took place. But here's to the two of you and the next hundred years together."

Everyone toasted the bride and groom as I collapsed into my seat next to Alice who hugged me and squealed in my ear before dragging my helpless brother off to dance. As soon as they were done I accepted Edward's offer as my Father scooped up Bella who finally seemed to have stopped bouncing. We danced for a while until my Father came to claim me and I sunk into his deep embrace, afraid that I would burst into tears right there and then. He seems to sense something was up, and rubbed my back comfortingly as the song played. After it finished he kissed my hair and gave me over to my darling brother who had the largest smile on his face that I'd seen since the day Bella had been born.

After the reception Alice and Jasper went off for a pre-honeymoon honeymoon. They were only taking a short trip so they could come back and spend time with Bella and I before they jetted off to the Caribbean for three weeks.

As I sat in my room after the wedding I heard a padding of feet then a thump as a little head poked round my bedroom door.

"I can't sleep and Nana won't wake up because she's snoring really loud," Bella informed me.

"Come here baby and you can look in my mirror and I'll tell you it'll all be alright," I told her and opened my arms before her face changed: she must have remembered she still disliked me.

"No, I'm going back to bed," she stated.

"No way – come here and tell me what's wrong," I said firmly.

"No," she said and took in a deep breath; opening her mouth wide.

"Isabella Marie King don't you dare scream and wake everyone up; just come here and tell Mama what's wrong," I repeated.

"I don't want to," she demanded and stamped her tiny foot.

"Darling, please come here," I pleaded.

"No, I don't want to be here with you," she said and my heart broke as did my floodgates.

"What have I done wrong Bella, please just tell me that? I just love you and you know that but it doesn't seem like you love me anymore," I sobbed, "I just want to be your Mama yet you're making it so hard for me. Why baby? Why are you doing this?"

I looked up; surprised to see my daughter still there. She looked at me without a glare or a grimace for the first time in a while, before whispering:

"It's Daddy and Mama and Mr Emmett," she yawned sleepily.

Then she disappeared down the corridor away from me, leaving me more confused than I was before.

_Three days later_

Alice and Jasper had arrived back from their trip the night before and Bella had been ever so excited to see them again. She had had so much fun cooking with her Nana and Granny Elizabeth and doing goodness knows what with my Father and Alice's Dad. At the present moment we were all sprawled across the sofa watching a film that I was not paying attention to. Bella was outside with my Dad making some sort of fortress – it's better not to ask with those two, but they were having fun.

That's when there was a knock at the door...

"Rose darling, can you get the door for me?" My Mother asked so I extricated myself from my seat and went to the door expecting to see the postman or milkman.

"Emmett..." I said, opening the door cautiously and slipping out.

"Sorry, I was in the area and wondered if I could pop in."

"You can't do that: they don't know and I'm not going to shout at you so they can hear me, however much I really want to, but please leave," I begged.

"Is that the thanks I get for letting you live in my house?"

I must admit I had missed him so much these last few days, but him turning up now was not really what I had planned. My head was telling him to go, but my heart was so confused.

"Yes, and it's more than you deserve, now please leave," I replied smiling earnestly.

"Rosalie Lillian Hale," My Mother and Alice both said as they came out to the door, "You have some explaining to do."

I looked at them both, and realised that whilst I would make Emmett pay for it, he had done me a huge favour.

"Okay: who needs to know?" I asked, sighing in defeat: normally I would refuse, but you don't fight with my Mother if you know what's good for you.

"I do, and so does Jasper," Edward answered coming through the open front door.

"And your Father," My Mother supplied.

"Well I'm not having Bella hearing it, so what are we going to do with her?"

"I'll look after her," Emmett suggested.

"No – you deserve an explanation too," I replied.

"She can go to our parents," Alice said, gesturing to her and Edward.

"Fine – if you can go and take her round I'll go and prepare myself in the dining room where I'll meet you all."

I sat there in silence as I bit my lip nervously and they all filed in one by one and took seats around me. It looked like we were preparing for war or something equally as serious. However, for me this was going to be harder than any court case I'd ever sat in.

"Where do I start?" I said more to myself and was surprised no-one offered any comment, "Well, it starts with my last year of university. Alice had left, but I still had one more year. There was a transfer student: his name was Royce King and I was young, naive and a small town girl. He enchanted me – he was so polite, good looking and as you do I fell hopelessly in love. I thought he could give me everything. But then things started to change. He started drinking and this made him angry. I refused any alcohol and this infuriated him so he started to;" I paused and took a deep breath, "act violently towards me, but he'd make sure it was never visible to another human being. He started to take it further after a while and you can imagine what came next. I couldn't leave him because we were all still at university, but the day after graduation I left without telling anyone but my closest friends where I was going. Of course I came home."

I looked around the room at the reactions of my family, and saw them hoping it ended there. But it didn't so I carried on:

"Nevertheless, the story doesn't end there. Two years on and there was Royce again, sat in the same restaurant on the same resort as me in St Lucia. He told me he'd stopped drinking and changed, so knowing nothing more I agreed to forgive him. That night was the night Bella was conceived. Of course then came the wedding, Bells' birth and all was fine until I realised he'd started again. The drinking at first, but then came the inevitable violence. Only this time it wasn't me he was directing it at: it was Bella who was the victim. My sweet little girl was being hurt so we upped and left. Which is where Emmett comes in, and I am getting a divorce but Royce had now said he wants custody of Bella and I don't know what will happen."

As I finished my tale of woe I saw Alice and my Mother looking up at me with tears in their eyes. Jasper and Edward were sat there open mouthed as was my Father who had gone as white as a sheet. But it was Emmett who really surprised me.

"How dare he? I'm going to kill him," he raged angrily, "How dare he hurt either of you? Yes I know he was hurting Bella but I didn't realise there was more to it than that."

"Calm down Emmett, this won't help anyone," I soothed and he sat back down angrily.

"So Emmett," my Father began, "What exactly do you have to do with this?"

"I'm Bella's teacher and I realised something was wrong so called Rosalie who told me the last part of the story which you just heard and so I offered for her and Bella to stay at my house," he explained.

"And you really think that's a good idea? That we can trust you to not take advantage of my sister or niece," Jasper demanded.

"Jazz – calm down. It's not Emmett you're mad at and he is a teacher: he wouldn't be allowed to teach if he did what Royce did," I told my brother.

"Sorry," Jasper apologised before turning back to the table, "So what are we going to do?"

"Jasper, we can't do anything at the moment except make sure Rose and Bella are alright," My Father explained, "If Royce knows we know this it could mess up everything. Rose is the lawyer here and the fact that she hasn't broadcast it to the world means she knows what she's doing."

"Actually, I haven't a clue," I admitted, "But that is my nuclear weapon in the court case for custody."

"I don't know why this happened to you baby girl, but it is not going to carry on under my watch," My Father said as he beckoned me over and pulled me onto his lap as if I were as small as Bella.

"Why didn't you tell us before," Alice finally sobbed.

"I couldn't. I thought it would be aright and that I could handle it, but I know now that I can't do anything alone and I need all of your help if you will help me," I said as I felt tears prick the back of my eyelids.

"We will all help," Edward promised for the room, "Even him."

Emmett looked slightly offended but nodded along with them as they acknowledged him as one of us. My family would help me through this, and nothing was going to let Bella be taken. Nothing at all as long as I had anything to say.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the wait - I hope you enjoy! Thank-you, XxX<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8 – RPOV_

My whole family had vowed to help with the situation in any way they could: my father talking me through all the different things that would happen and how to spot signs of abuse which we could use as evidence if Royce had hurt anyone else whilst we had been gone. My Mother and Alice had been fantastic with Bella and she had made more cakes, biscuits and been shopping more times than I could count on both my hands. However, after the week was up I refused to let them come back with us; they had to get on with their day to day lives and Royce would be suspicious if they all came as I knew for certain Jasper wouldn't keep his mouth shut. Reluctantly they agreed but were going to come over when everything had a bit more structure to it.

Emmett had stayed with us after arriving out of the blue. Jasper and Edward had taken well to him after their initial caution and the three of them would get up to no end of trouble (especially when it was Emmett and Jasper on their own). Alice, being the nosey person she is kept hinting to both Emmett and I that we should get together, but more often than not she was sent off to look after Bella and keep those ridiculous notions to herself.

He had obviously never had a family like this whilst growing up so thoroughly appreciated everything like a small child at a candy store. He told my Mother that she was the best cook he'd ever known (at this I feigned annoyance), took to my Father who told him all about his childhood pranks and tricks, charmed Alice who commandeered him as an accomplice but, as I said before, he got on like a house on fire with my brothers. Royce had never done this at all; he's only really met my family once or twice and never complimented or got on with them like Emmett did. Royce was perpetually reserved and would always try and find some excuse to get out of a holiday or dinner; Emmett on the other hand took to them like a duck to water. He fit in and filled a gap we never realised was missing. Without really doing anything he had become one of us.

In the end, Emmett was just as upset as both Bella and I to be leaving; he promised he'd visit as often as possible and my Mother promised to send me some of her recipes that Emmett particularly enjoyed which she said I could cook for him. Jasper, Edward and he were already planning our summer vacation which they promised would rival even the Kardashians, though with less drama, and I wouldn't really be surprised if my parents added him to their will. However, it was once again just the three of us. And the letter sat on the table in front of me...

I could tell without even opening it that it was a court summons. It would basically be the Judge seeing Royce and I before deciding if we needed an official hearing about Bella. It's not that I didn't want to open the letter; it was just that if I did I knew I would be admitting that I had to see him again. My lawyer had rung and said that we were signing the divorce papers next week so of course I would have to see him there, but in the case of my baby I didn't want to look in his eyes and see him lie.

"Rosalie, if you're not going to open that I will," Emmett said as I stared unblinkingly at the letter.

Without looking up I pushed the letter towards him and he sighed.

"Do you really want me to do this?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Alrighty," he said and I heard the sound of the envelope being opened and the letter pulled out, "It's scheduled for tomorrow at one o'clock so it's a good thing I opened it then."

I didn't respond, but just sat there. I didn't expect it to be that soon; I thought they'd wait at least a week but obviously they were slotting us in at the earliest convenience. It was during my lunch hour which was good, and I knew these sessions were only short so it was no problem in that respect. However, it was too soon for my liking.

"Rosalie, earth to Rosalie," I heard Emmett calling, "Seriously Rose, if you don't move in by the count of three I'm calling an ambulance. One, two..."

"I'm fine Emmett, just shocked as you can probably imagine but I'll get over it. Now I'm going to go to bed and I will see you in the morning."

"Sleep well."

It took me a while to fall asleep and when I finally did it was fitful. I woke up every hour on the hour, but finally it was time to get up and get the Bella who was once again grumpy with me up and ready for school.

"Bella-bee it's time to get up," I said, shaking her gently and praying she'd co-operate.

"No," she mumbled angrily kicking me off her bed.

"I'm going to get breakfast but I want you up in five minutes or there will be trouble," I warned and she humphed.

Five minutes later she came out dressed, glared at me then ate her breakfast in a stony silence.

"Bells, do you want to wear your new shoes today?" I asked.

"No," she screamed and burst into tears – stamping her feet and pounding her fists against the sofa.

This was unexpected: yes we'd done the terrible twos but that was over and we were beginning to be more grownup. However, two year old Bella had suddenly made a new appearance.

"Have fun with that," Emmett commented as he walked past.

"You get to spend all day with her," I retorted as I went to pick up my daughter who was still throwing a tantrum.

"Isabella, stop this at once and tell me what's wrong," I said sternly.

"I don't want to wear those shoes," she protested as she fought against me.

"And you couldn't have just said it like a normal, civilised human being?"

At this she stopped fighting and burst into real tears which caught me by surprise. Pulling away from me she collapsed onto the floor and lay there sobbing.

"Bella sweetie, are you okay to go to school today?" I asked, worried.

"Just leave me alone – you'll leave anyway," she hiccupped through her sobs.

"That's not true at all," I said aghast, "Now come and put your shoes on or you'll have to come to work with me."

She stood up and stomped over to her shoes as I got her a tissue to blow her nose and dry her eyes on.

"Let's stop being silly and acting up Bella, because this is getting out of hand," I started but she glared at me, on the verge of another tantrum so I left it, "It's off to school for you then."

As she ran out in front of me I tried to work out what was going on in that little head of hers but couldn't work it out at all. In the end I gave up and focused on the road instead. If my daughter wanted to scowl I wasn't going to be able to stop her, but I would at least try.

Later, as the day rushed past me and the hours went by so quickly I found myself waiting outside the door of the law court, with my lawyer as we stood in line to take our turn. I knew Royce was out there somewhere and I knew I would have to look at him however much I didn't want to, yet in an odd way I wanted to see him and hoped he was doing awfully; looking a mess and beside himself with anything really – I wasn't going to be picky.

Of course this wasn't the case and he looked as smart as ever. Maybe not as handsome as I'd once found him, but he still had this charm in his handmade designer suits that made me weak at the knees. Nevertheless, unlike before when I was a girl this weakness was frightening and it was more from fear that I was going weak: not because I was enchanted with his looks. Who was I, the small town girl with the big dreams and no trust fund compared to _the_ Royce King? If I'd ever thought that I had a chance in this case I realised I was wrong. However, what he probably didn't realise was that I was going to fight for my right to my daughter.

He smiled smugly at me as we were called in and I bit my tongue whilst clenching my fists to avoid lashing out. He was toying with me and I refused to give in once again. Despair set in soon after as I saw that the judge was in fact one of Royce's college friends. I thanked my lucky stars this wasn't the actual hearing and reminded myself to ask for an impartial judge if we needed a proper court case.

"So we have Rosalie Lillian King and Royce Alexander Henry King here today in lieu of custody over their daughter. I have read the notes and the Jury have decided that in order to make an informed decision we will need a proper hearing, but also that because Mrs King has had the child with her alone for the past few weeks that it is only fair that she spends next week with her father in order to make an unbiased decision," the Judge informed us, "After that we will have a proper hearing about custody. You may leave."

I rose as the gavel banged down and let what the Judge had just said sink in. I know the decision has to be made fairly; however, I couldn't bear not having my daughter with me for a week. I thanked my lawyer and returned to my car in a grave and serious mood.

_BPOV_

I still really didn't want to speak to Mama because I was so close to telling her everything at Nana's, but I didn't. It was the right thing to do, as now she was telling me I'd have to go and stay with Daddy for a week. Even though I don't act like I love her anymore I do and I'd much rather be in a house with her than one with Daddy. She and Mr Emmett look after me but Daddy doesn't. Daddy hurts me and I don't want to be hurt again.

"Why do I have to go?" I whined as Mama packed me into the car.

"Because darling, the Judge who wears the wig said that this had to happen, but don't worry – you get to choose between me and Daddy at the end of it," she explained and I nodded knowing exactly who I was going to choose.

"It'll be alright sweetie, and if he hurts you have my number and you just call me: I'll be there straight away," she promised as I stared out of the window, "And don't forget you'll see Emmett every day at school and even though there will be a social worker there so he can't influence you – you can talk to him if anything happens."

"Mama, can you come?" I asked and she shook her head sadly.

"No baby, I'm not allowed, but soon enough this will all be over and done with."

"I don't want to," I moaned as we pulled into our old drive. It wasn't my home: Mr Emmett's house was home and this was just Daddy's house.

"Honey, sometimes we have to do things we don't want to do, but at the end of it we become a better person for having done it," Mama explained, "So, you coming to stay with Daddy is showing everyone what a big clever girl you are and I am so proud of you and love you so much okay?"

"Yes," I whispered and waited for her to open my door.

As we approached the house a tall, skinny lady with red hair and big blue eyes came over to us.

"Hi, I'm Milena Smith and I am the social worker assigned to your case," she said coming up to Mama.

"It's lovely to meet you; I'm Rosalie and this is my daughter Isabella," Mama said.

"Hello sweetheart," she said bending down to my level, "I'm going to be around you quite a bit over the next few days: if you need anything or need to talk to someone that's not in your family I will be here and I will do whatever I can to help you."

I smiled at her; she was nice and if she stayed then Daddy wouldn't hurt me.

"I think I'm going to leave now," Mama said, "I can't face Royce and I think Bells is in safe hands with you. Just don't let her get hurt."

"Mama don't go," I begged.

"Bella, I love you and I will always love you but you have to do this for your Daddy. He has as much a right to you as I do and that means he's allowed to do this. But I'll see you next Sunday sweetie," Mama said and hugged me tightly before kissing my head and walking away; waving as she drove off.

"Right Bella," Milena began, "We now have to go in and see your Daddy but I'll stay with you if you want."

"Yes please," I replied quietly and put my arms up to her: indicating I wanted to be picked up which she did.

"I want Mama," I whispered as she carried me in.

"I know you do darling, but you be a brave girl and do this for Mama," she said, rubbing my back.

"Well Isabella, you're here to stay with me for a week then are you?" Daddy asked as he came out of the house.

I tightened my grip on Milena and nodded.

"And who are you?" Daddy rudely asked.

"I'm the social worker assigned to your case: Milena Smith – it's lovely to meet you," she said and stuck a hand out to him which he ignored.

"I don't need your kind interfering in my life, so please leave," he demanded.

"Mr King I'm sorry to say but I can't go until this case has been resolved," she apologised.

"Very well; if you must stay just don't get in my way. Now Isabella come inside and bring your bags in," Daddy ordered and I clung to Milena who smiled sadly at Daddy and carried me in.

"When do you leave?" He asked.

"Once Bella here is settled and unpacked I will go, but I will be back tomorrow to see how everything is going and I will also see her at school during the week," Milena explained.

"Don't go," I breathed and she hugged me closer.

"Right, if you take her up to her room to unpack then you can go whilst Isabella and I have some Father/Daughter time alone."

Milena took me upstairs where I guided her to my bedroom and she sat me on the bed as she went to get my suitcase that Mama had packed. Carefully she unpacked it all and put my clothes in my chest of drawers, but the picture of Mama and the rest of our family from half term was put on my bedside table. Then she stood up and smiled at me.

"Now Bella, I have to go so you can spend time with your Daddy but I will be back tomorrow and if you need anything you can reach me on this number," she explained, handing me a piece of paper, "Has someone given you a phone to use?"

"Mama gave me her old one which has the numbers I need on, but you can add yours too," I said giving her the phone.

"Here you go – it's under Milena so you'll find it easily enough," she said before hugging me.

"You'll be alright Bella," she reassured me before going down and driving away; leaving me alone with Daddy...

_RPOV_

There was a knock at the door and Emmett answered it to find Milena stood there. One thought registered in my mind then – if she was here then my Bella was all alone with Royce. Fear and dread hit me, but I pushed it down as I went to see what she wanted to say.

"Ahh, Rosalie, it's lovely to see you again," Milena announced as I walked towards the door.

"Do come in; I would also say it's lonely to see you again but with you here I know Bells is there alone with him," I replied and she smiled sympathetically.

"Try not to think about it too much," She advised, "You'll end up creating scenarios which your mind will blow out of proportion. Now, I'm here to say that even though you cannot contact Bella I will provide you with the knowledge that she is well and healthy for the duration of this stay. I know this must be hard but we have to abide by the law."

"Tell me about it," I sighed, "Do you want to stay for a drink or dinner?"

"No – I have to go and feed my own brood before they kill each other," she laughed, "Thank-you for the offer and I'll see the both of you tomorrow."

"Thank-you and have a nice night," I told her as I saw her out of the door.

"Rosalie, your daughter will be fine," she said and squeezed my hand before leaving down the stairs.

Emmett and I ate in silence. Well, he ate a bit whilst I toyed with my food. Neither of us was particularly hungry as you can imagine and soon enough we were both in our bedrooms with the lights off.

I tossed and I turned, trying to sleep but it wouldn't come. I was lonely and confused; needing someone to hold me close and tell me it would be alright. I contemplated calling my parents but a voice on the phone was not as comforting as a real human presence by your side. After lying there for a few more minutes I decided to see if Emmett was up and if he would comfort me in this. I crept out of bed and down the hall to his room where I paused, taking in how inappropriate this probably was, then knocked gently on the door.

"Come in," was the immediate answer and I was relieved he wasn't asleep.

"I couldn't sleep," I whispered as I opened the door: seeing his room for the first time.

"Neither could I. Do you want to come and join me?" he asked as I stood there looking in.

I nodded and came over to the bed where he had pulled back the covers. He was laid there in only pyjama bottoms and although I'd seen him topless before this seemed different somehow. Taking no notice of the little voice in my head I climbed onto the bed and laid my head on his toned chest.

He stroked my hair gently and I relaxed into him. There was something so right about this that it felt like coming home. I smiled as sleep came upon me, and taking one of his hands in mine I fell into an untroubled slumber.

_BPOV_

I made my way down the stairs when I heard my name being shouted and closed my eyes when I made it to the bottom: waiting for the blow to hit me. But it never came. Instead, I peaked up to see my Daddy and a rather short, fat woman looking at me.

"Isabella this is Edna. Edna is a friend of mine who is staying with me. You are therefore not allowed to enter my bedroom as both Edna and I will be in there and you will be polite to her or there will be some serious trouble," Daddy warned as he glared at me.

"I'm Bella, and it's nice to meet you," I said timidly, looking at Edna and taking her in; she was shorter than Mama and fatter, with fake blonde hair and muddy brown eyes which were hidden by her bright red cheeks.

"Don't talk to me you rat; you are not to speak unless spoken to or seen unless called for," she spat; layering me in a thin film of spit.

"Now Edna, we have to behave this week so the court thinks I'm a fit Father, and you Isabella are going to play along or there will be consequences," Daddy said, smiling at Edna and glaring at me.

"I don't know why – she's rather ugly like her Mother and probably acts like her too," Edna remarked and I bit my tongue to stop myself lashing out.

"Edna, remember what I said about that; we can't do anything to make me look like anything but the perfect Father."

"Alright, but after that week I get to do what I want," Edna said, smiling sadistically.

"Of course," Daddy replied and there was a glint of malice in his eyes too, "Now go to bed Isabella; you're dismissed and we'll see you tomorrow when you are called for."

I went up and decided against telling them that I was hungry, instead snacking on the emergency rations Mama had put in my bag and holding the picture of my family close to me until I fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Thank-you for reading; I am on holiday for a week but will try and post soon after I get back! XxX<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9 – RPOV_

I woke up for the second morning in a row curled into Emmett in his bed. He smiled as he saw me wake up and I rolled my eyes at him.

"Don't think this is going to be a regular occurrence," I warned and he smirked at me.

"You said that yesterday morning too, but look where you ended up."

"Oh you can be so annoying," I replied, whacking him with my pillow.

"I try," he responded," And I would join in with the pillow fight, however, I have to go to work and so do you."

"Don't remind me – I have some hideous hag scheduled for today who's convinced that the fact her husband got full custody of their child was a set up by the court so is appealing," I groaned and rolled out of the bed.

"Well I'm not swapping," Emmett stated childishly.

"As much as I want to swap so that I can see my baby; me with a bunch of obnoxious four year olds probably wouldn't turn out well," I laughed and started making the bed as he too got out.

After that I returned to many room to get changed and ready for the day, feeling once again that empty feeling in the bottom of my stomach because my daughter was not with us at this present time. I missed her so much and it had only been two days. Milena had kept us up to date and said that everything seemed fine, but the amount of will power required to stop me going back to Royce's house and literally scaling the walls to see her had exhausted me completely yesterday. Emmett had done everything he could think of to distract me: we went to the cinema, walked in the park, played board games and we had even given the apartment a thorough clean because I just had to keep moving to keep my mind off everything else.

Walking into the kitchen to get my breakfast I found Emmett munching happily on a banana. He waved like a monkey and I went to sit opposite him at the breakfast bar. As we poured our respective cereals I noticed he seemed preoccupied by something and was going to ask but figured that he probably did not want me prying in to his personal business. Thinking about this I leaned forward to reach for the sugar and found my hand met by a larger one. Looking up in surprise I saw Emmett too had gone for the sugar and was inches away from my face.

I could feel his breath on my cheek and see his angelic dimples when suddenly the gap closed and my lips met his in an explosion of fireworks.

It was breathtaking; a feeling like none I'd never encountered before, but one I would happily encounter again. As he deepened the kiss it suddenly hit me how wrong this was and I pulled away, embarrassed but thoroughly overwhelmed.

"Sorry," he whispered as he shrank back, obviously expecting my rage to hit him like a ton of bricks.

"Don't be – it was as much my fault as yours, but this can't happen right now. Just think of everything in perspective: Bella and how she would feel, this court case and what a relationship could do to my focus on that, and the fact that you are my daughter's teacher," I explained, trying not to look at his crest fallen face.

"Why do you have to look at it all so literally Rosalie? Why can't you just live in the moment and take every day as it comes? Yes, there are problems with this, but we could make it work, I know we could," he said sounding angry and hurt.

"I'm sorry," I told him and walked out before he could see the tears that were glistening on the tips of my eyelashes.

_BPOV_

Living with Daddy and Edna hadn't been as bad as I thought it would be. They obviously had to be good when Milena was around, but apart from that they ignored me which was so much better than Daddy hurting me. I knew that Edna didn't like me, so I tried to avoid her as much as possible, but on the morning of the Monday when I had to go to school she met me alone in the corridor.

"You may be the child of Royce, but he will never love you as he loves me; you are just his way of getting back at that filthy rat you call your Mother, so you'd better go along with all we say or there will be hell to pay. You are neither pretty nor clever, nor worth anything if I were to sell you as a slave, so you'd better pull your own weight and obey my every command because otherwise I will tell your Daddy and he will hurt you," she hissed as she entered my bedroom where I was getting dressed, "Is that understood?"

"Yes Ma'am," I replied meekly and stared at the floor.

"You will look at me when I talk to you Isabella, and as I said before you will not talk unless I request it."

I looked into her fiery eyes and nodded to which she humphed and stormed out of my door; slamming it behind her.

"Isabella, do not slam doors," Daddy shouted up and I sighed before going down to fix my breakfast because Daddy said I had to be independent so do everything for myself.

After I had brushed my teeth there came a knock at the door, and Milena appeared to take me to school, so not to run the risk of Mr Emmett seeing Daddy and because she had to be at the school with me every day.

"Good morning sweetheart," she said smiling brightly as I collected my bag.

"Ahh, Mrs Smith, it's so delightful that you're back," Daddy said sarcastically, "Now, Isabella remember that you have to be good today and if your Mother does turn up at the school you may not talk to her. Off you go and have a good time: I want to hear all about it tonight."

"Bye Daddy," I said as he took me by surprise and hugged me rather tightly.

"So, are you excited about school?" Milena asked as we sat in her car.

"Um, all my friends are at school which is fun, and all the teachers except Mr Emmett live there so I can see them again," I told her and she smiled.

"You're in a good mood today – how have your Daddy and Edna been?"

"They're gooder than when Mama and I lived there but then Edna wasn't there."

"So do you think Edna has had a positive effect on your Daddy?"

"I suppose, but then she is more uglier than Mama so Daddy probably feels more in control of her," I commented and she smiled at me.

"Come on you, let's go to school."

"Can you sit next to Emma and me today?"

"I don't know if I'm allowed, but I will definitely come and talk to you both," she promised and I smiled as we pulled into the car park.

There, in his car opposite us was Mr Emmett or Mr McCarty as I had to call him at school. I felt excitement bubble up inside me, but then remembered I was supposed to be grumpy with him. In fact, before he spotted Milena and me which made him smile, he too looked really quite grumpy.

Milena held my hand as we walked into school and some of the Mothers looked at us weirdly because they were obviously expecting Mama to be there.

"Looks like Rosalie finally hired a Nanny," one commented and I turned around to face her, despite Milena trying to hold me back.

"Milena's not my Nanny – she's my fairy godmother," I told them and they looked rather taken aback.

I didn't know how someone became a fairy godmother; I just knew that Auntie Alice was mine because she and Mama always told me she was. I had decided that Milena too should be my fairy godmother because she was kind and nice just like Auntie Alice.

"You sounded just like your Mother then," Mr Emmett told me and gave me a sad smile before he turned to Milena, "Mrs Smith, thank-you for coming along today; would you mind if I had you sat at the back of the classroom so as not to completely freak the children out."

"Of course; thank-you for having me in," Milena replied.

"Well there wasn't much choice in the matter," Mr Emmett said laughing, "Now Bella, why don't you go and play with Emma whilst I get Mrs Smith settled."

I nodded, and after hugging Milena ran off to join my bestest friend.

"Bella," Emma squealed, hugging me, "Who's your friend?"

"Milena is my fairy godmother just like Auntie Alice and she's here to watch me and is checking over me for this week," I explained and she nodded seriously.

"She's very pretty," Emma commented.

"Yes, she's not as pretty as my Mama though," I said and we smiled before going to play in the book corner.

"Alright everybody, take a seat," Mr Emmett announced, "This week Mrs Smith will be sat in our lessons because she has been asked to watch them, so don't bother her – yes I'm talking especially to you Finley – and show her what a good class we are."

"Good morning Mrs Smith," we all chanted and she smiled playfully at us.

"You are a good class; that I can see, but just ignore me – pretend like I'm not even here so I won't distract you," Milena said and winked at me.

"My Daddy says ignoring people is bad," Finley shouted.

"Finley, sit down on your chair and please do not shout," Mr Emmett told him and he did as he was told immediately for once which shocked us all.

At the end of the day I waited in the book corner whilst Milena and Mr Emmett did some secret grown-up talk and then Milena was going to take me back home to Daddy and Edna until tomorrow morning. I didn't want to go, but was being good because I know that's what Mama would want me to do.

Milena took me home, but Daddy was still at work so it was only Edna there. After making sure I was okay and saying she'd see me tomorrow Milena left and I was all alone with Edna.

"What are you standing there for you little rat?" she sneered, "I have lots of jobs you can do starting with making me some nice food to eat."

I nodded and went into the kitchen, making her a sandwich with jam in it before taking it into the sitting room where she sat watching the television in what was my Mama's old favourite chair. This made me angry, but of course I couldn't do anything or she would hurt me.

"I don't like this," she said not even bothering to look at me, "How stupid are you? I said I wanted some food which does not mean a sandwich it means I want something cooked so go and do it again."

"I'm not allowed to use anything hot," I replied.

"And who said that?"

"My Mama," I said quietly.

"Exactly, and she's not here is she so you can't run crying to her can you?" she snarled, "So go and make me something hot."

I recoiled back into the kitchen and turned on the oven. What does Mama put in it? I looked in the fridge and found some peppers – Mama would cooked stuffed peppers for me and it didn't look too hard. I put some ham and cheese into the pepper because that too was in the fridge then put it into the oven. Five minutes later I took it out carefully and put it on a plate. It didn't look too nice but hopefully Edna would like it.

"What is this?" she demanded as I bought it to her.

"Its pepper with ham and cheese in it," I explained.

"That's disgusting," she said and threw it on the floor, "Can you not follow instructions properly you disgusting leech?"

"Edna," Daddy warned as he came home, "Remember we can't touch her. Now Isabella you go up to your bedroom and wait for us to call you."

_RPOV_

All day long the hurt look on Emmett's face haunted me and I felt so guilty about it that even Charlotte picked up on it.

"Rosalie, are you alright?" she asked as I sat there just staring into space for what had to be the millionth time that day.

"No, to tell you the truth I'm not," I said and smiled at her inquisitive look.

"Let me guess – boy trouble," she said and I gasped, "Oh come on, you look like a love-sick sixteen year old."

"It's just the man I'm living with, it was only meant to be a housing arrangement but with Bella gone I'm lonely and today, well we kissed and it was amazing but I felt so bad and lectured him on what implications this could have and now I think he hates me, which means I might not have a house anymore," I blurted and she rolled her eyes at me.

"You just need to apologise and stop being so pessimistic. Yes your last relationship was a disaster waiting to happen, but this is different. This man has let you into his house and respected you for weeks – not making any advances, though by the sounds of that kiss he has been wanting to for a while, and you just hurt his ego. Now I may not be a love doctor but I've been in enough relationships to know that he sounds like a keeper and just ask yourself if he's worth it, and if he is go for it," she said and I realised then that he was worth it and I felt about him what I'd never felt about Royce and if I didn't grab it he would just slip through my fingers.

"What do you suggest I do?" I asked Charlotte.

"That's up to you to find out," she smiled as the phone rang, "Hello, Rosalie Hale's office – how may I help you? I'll put you right through – Rosalie its Alice."

"How's my darling sister in law doing?" I asked as I picked and she laughed.

"I was just ringing to find out how you are? And before you bite my head off I want to let you know that Jasper had a call from Emmett and he sounded pretty upset about something, and I guess it wasn't Bella he kissed."

"Oh Alice, I've messed up so badly and I'm losing everyone I love and all of it is my fault," I gushed and told her the story I'd told Charlotte.

"Charlotte's right – you need to tell him you're sorry, how much you appreciate him and how you feel. He obviously loves you enough to respect how you feel, so don't throw it back in his face," Alice advised, "Oh, and men always like a nice dinner."

"Thank-you Alice," I replied, "But I have to go now."

"Go get him girl," she said and hung up.

That night I went all out – cooking Emmett's favourite meal and even baking a cake, but he came in at about ten o'clock saying he'd eaten and was going straight to bed. Sadly, I sat down to the feast I'd prepared and picked it over before giving up and deciding I had to sort this out once and for all. So, once I had got ready for bed I went and knocked softly on his door.

There was no answer, so I knocked again, harder this time, but still no voice came from within. I decided I would knock once more, and if there was still no answer then I would go in anyway if only to check he was still breathing. So, I knocked on the door with as much force as I could muster and finally he came to the door.

"Is someone dying out there, because if not I really would rather not be disturbed," Emmett said wearily, leaning against his doorframe.

"No, I came to apologise, and don't you dare shut that door in my face Mr McCarty or angry Rosalie will be but a fond memory ," I told him and he stood there expectantly, "This morning I was not prepared for what happened and I freaked out. Last time something like this happened, well you know how that's turned out as well as I do, and all those memories came flooding back. But I talked to Alice and Charlotte and they basically told me how self centred and selfish I have been, but also that I will never find anyone else like you again so to throw away this chance is ridiculous and I would be an idiot to do so because I know exactly how you feel about me as I feel exactly the same way about you and this morning I didn't realise that. So, I hope it's not too late."

He looked at me properly for the first time since I'd knocked on the door and finally gave a resigned smile.

"You know if you weren't so beautiful and amazing and just plain perfect I would not let you back in because you really did hurt me. Nevertheless, you are all those things which is why I am letting you in, and afterwards can I have the rest of the dinner you made because I am starving," Emmett said.

"Of course you can," I told him and then screamed as he grabbed me by the waist and carried me over to his bed.

_BPOV_

It was nearly the end of my week with Daddy and I was looking forward to seeing Mama again. Mr Emmett said she was fine, but she missed me so much and couldn't wait to see me either. I would be sad to see Milena go, but she promised that this wasn't the end of her involvement yet and that I'd have to come round and meet her daughter who was my age as soon as this was all sorted out.

As I walked down the stairs to get myself some dinner I found both Daddy and Edna sat at the table, waiting for me. They looked up as I came in and gestured that I should take the seat opposite them which I did.

"So Isabella, I believe we have put on a good show for that vile social services woman but there's one more thing I need you to do for me," Daddy said seriously.

"And me," Edna added.

"Yes, whatever," Daddy told her before turning back to me, "Now I don't know what your Mother has told you, but there is a point in the trial when the Judge will take you into a private room and ask you who you want to live with," Here he paused and stared me straight in the eyes, "I know you want to say your Mother, but if you want her to live you will say you want to live with me. If you don't, I will dispose of every person in this world that you love, and you will know that you are to blame. So, it's up to you now – stay with me and your Mother lives, or go with her and everyone you've ever cared about will die. That's all I want to say, so goodnight, and tell nobody about this."

I got up and with those words repeating over and over in my head I went to bed: no longer hungry and full of dread for what was to come. As I lay in bed I thought about what I was to do, however, I knew what I had to do because I was not going to let my Mama die. I would not let Daddy kill her.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed this - sorry it took so long, but I was doing a lifeguarding course straight after my holiday! Thank-you to everyone who has read this, and especially to those who have taken the time to review it too: I love hearing what you have to say. I hope you're enjoying the Olympics! XxX<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10 – RPOV_

Today I was getting my baby back. I couldn't wait to see her face again and tell her how much I loved her and just hug her till she turned blue in the face. This week had been the hardest of my life in the fact that I was without my child, but then everything with Emmett had made it one of the best weeks of my life in another sense. Yes, I was completely messed up; however, at this point I really didn't care and was throwing caution to the wind.

Emmett and I had decided that to begin with we would try to appear normal in front of Bella because the official date with the court was quite literally tomorrow and we didn't want to overwhelm her too much. I hoped my daughter could put behind her this attitude she'd had the past few weeks and not let it cloud her judgement. If all went to plan in the courtroom then I would work so very hard to find out what was wrong, but until then we'd just have to hope for the best.

My lawyer had warned me that if Bella's statement beforehand was convincing enough they would consider cancelling the session and making a decision based on her judgement. That meant that if my hideous ex-husband had blackmailed her into anything we would not get the chance to bring to light Royce's abusive ways. I was especially worried as the judge was once again an old university friend of his who had a particular problem with me from the moment we had met. Obviously his decision would be biased, but I was hoping Bella could sway them.

"Rose, all your tossing and turning has officially woken me up," Emmett complained as he rolled over and opened his eyes.

"You know you love me for it though," I protested and kissed him softly.

As I spotted the time over his shoulder I gently pulled away and ignoring his pleading face got out of bed.

"Please Rose," he begged.

"Milena and Bella will be here in an hour and we need to be ready; not lying around like love sick teenagers," I told him and he gave a resigned sigh as he went to his wardrobe to find some clothes for the day.

I too left to find some clothes, and met Emmett in the kitchen for breakfast. Nevertheless, I was too excited to eat and would have gone hungry were it not for Emmett forcefully spoon feeding me a yoghurt as if I were a baby. Finally, after what seemed like days the doorbell rang and I ran to the door.

"Mama!" Bella exclaimed and threw herself into my arms.

"I love you so much baby girl," I whispered as I hugged her close to me.

"I'm sorry Mama, I'm so sorry," she sobbed, as tears started pouring down her cheeks, "I'm so sorry."

"Hey sweetheart there's nothing to be sorry about; you didn't choose to go to Daddy's but you're back now," at this she just started crying even louder and I looked to Milena for assistance.

"She kept saying sorry to me too in the car, and saying she didn't mean to do this. But when I asked what she was on about she just went quiet and shook her head," Milena explained apologetically.

"Don't worry," I told her then turned my attention back to Bella, "Come on Princess let's calm you down and find out what's going on in that head of yours shall we."

"No Mama: I'm sorry so so much and it hurts a lot a lot a lot to do," she sobbed.

"Darling you're making no sense," I protested but she just clung tighter to my neck as I carried her through to the living room.

"Hi Bella," Emmett exclaimed but as he saw her he dropped his smile and came over, "Bella what's wrong."

"I'm sorry Mr Emmett," she sobbed and buried her head into my neck.

"I'm going to go and try and get her to sleep and see if that will calm her down, if you can look after Milena for me," I asked him and he nodded.

When I reached Bella's room I lay her on the bed where she continued sobbing as I rubbed her back soothingly. Finally, after about ten minutes the sobs started to subside and finally she fell asleep. Hoping that this would do her some good I kissed her forehead and went out to join the others.

"I have no idea what's wrong," Milena said as I sat down across from her and took a biscuit from the plate, "She has been fine until I came this morning when she was a changed person. I don't know what Mr King and that woman had done, but clearly it's affected her. She said that it wasn't their fault – it was all hers, nevertheless, I don't believe her for some reason."

"Whenever Royce is involved you have reason to be suspicious," I told her and she nodded appreciatively.

"I just hope this doesn't affect her tomorrow," Emmett said and we both looked at him as we too realised this.

"If that man has done anything to her I will cut him up into small little pieces and feed him to stray cats somewhere," I seethed as I got up ready to verbally abuse my ex-husband over the phone.

"Rose that really won't help your cause," Emmett reminded me and I sat down defeated.

"Thank-you for the tea and I hope Bella is fine by tomorrow. Call me if you need to know anything, but otherwise I'll see you tomorrow morning," Milena said as she took her leave.

Once she had left I sat next to Emmett and we both waited in silence for Bella to wake up. She did, presently and whilst a bit calmer than before she was still hysterical.

"Isabella Marie King, listen to me, if you don't calm down we can't find out what's wrong and you need to stop or you will end up hyperventilating and that will be no fun for anyone," I said as I sat her on my lap.

She did stop finally, but refused to speak and after eating went off back to sleep as though she hadn't properly slept in days. Emmett and I followed suit as for the first time in a week we attempted to sleep in separate beds.

_BPOV_

I couldn't tell anyone – Daddy had warned me it wouldn't be good if I did, but I felt so guilty as I looked at all the faces trying to work out why I was so upset. Mama could never know, however, I was going to deceive her in the worst way possible and for this I felt so bad. She wouldn't love me after this and I would have to stay with Daddy and Edna forever. But I had to if I wanted my Mama to live. I would sacrifice myself for her.

As I walked into the courtroom dressed in my best dress with my hair tied up in a red bow and my Dorothy shoes on my feet I felt sick. Mama had given me a special necklace she called a locket this morning which had in it a picture of me and her at Auntie Alice's wedding, so I was wearing that too. I held Mama's hand as all these people in wigs and gowns walked around.

"Sweetie, I'm going to find out where you need to go, so can you stay with Emmett for a bit," Mama asked and I nodded as I took his hand instead and we went to sit down on a bench.

Suddenly from round the corner came Daddy and Edna. I snuggled closer to Mr Emmett and he tightened his grip on me as he too saw them.

"Isabella," he acknowledged, "I hope you make the right decision today."

"Leave her alone," Mr Emmett warned.

"You have no right to tell me what I can and can't do with my daughter," Daddy snarled, "Who are you anyway. Rosalie's pool boy – she has sunk low."

"Actually I teach your daughter at school but you wouldn't know that," Mr Emmett replied.

"Don't you mess with me: Rosalie has and she will pay," Daddy threatened but thankfully Mama came back.

"Alright boys calm down – I don't want any fighting. Now Bella I need you to come with me and I've found out where you need to go so I'll take you," Mama explained.

"I think I should accompany you so that you don't influence her Rosie," Daddy leered and Mama flinched.

"Fine, come on then," she resented and the three of us walked off leaving Mr Emmett who smiled reassuringly at me.

"First I would like to meet this boy you've brought along," he sneered.

"Royce this is Emmett who you were fighting with a second a go and I know that woman is Edna so all the introductions are made: let's go," Mama said shortly.

"That's rather rude don't you think," Edna said.

"No to be honest I don't because I have much more important things on my mind at the moment than pathetic gold diggers," Mama replied.

"Royce listen to her; she's being ever so disrespectful so stop it," Edna moaned, "And who's she to talk about gold diggers."

"Edna be quiet and stop winging; I told you about my ex-wife so stop playing the martyr," Daddy said shortly.

"But your pathetic little weasel of a daughter hasn't said hello either," Edna mumbled.

"What did I say woman: be quiet because no one wants to listen to you," Daddy hissed as Mama turned with her eyes full of rage.

"What did you just call my daughter?" she demanded and Edna shrank down.

"You – you must admit yourself she's a bit pathetic and ugly," Edna said trying to stand up for herself.

"No thank-you very much. My daughter is perfect in every single way and the only one who can be called ugly here is you," Mama retorted and so Edna turned to me.

"I can see why you're such a pathetic rat if you have a Mother like that: a complete psycho," she whispered meanly and Mama glowered at her.

"I'm going now whether you follow or not is your decision Royce," Mama said icily and took off down the corridor with me as Daddy followed suit.

"Rosie, you don't think you can win against me do you?" purred Daddy as though I wasn't there.

"Royce I have had enough of your games: please just let me move on and carry on with my life and let me have my daughter," Mama said.

"That would be too easy," Daddy told her smugly, "I always said that if you left me there would be hell to pay and this is just the beginning."

"Bella darling, here we are," Mama said ignoring Daddy, but she was obviously shaken by what he said; "Now there's a man in there who wants to talk to you and just be honest sweetie. I love you so much."

I hugged her and went to go for the door when Daddy turned me around.

"Now Isabella I need a hug too," he said and pulled me close to him before whispering, "Remember what I said."

I nodded and went towards the door again where I was taken away from my Mama and sat in a soft comfy chair. Opposite me was a fat man with big round glasses on. He smiled in a scary manner before he started talking to me.

"You must be Isabella King am I right?" He said and I nodded, "You look just like your Mother but you have your Father's colouring."

"Now, you probably know why you are here, and if you convince me to let you stay with one parent then we can cancel the hearing because it makes my life so much easier," he explained, "Now which parent do you want to stay with most? You don't have to answer but if you do I want the truth."

"Daddy," I whispered feeling sick because of this enormous lie I was telling. Mama said never to lie, especially in court but I was breaking that rule.

"Okay – now why is that?"

"He looks after me and gives me food," I told him, struggling to find a reason why.

"So does your Mother not feed you?"

"No; Mama does feed me but, um, Daddy's in yummier."

"Why not your Mother then?"

"Um, Mama has moved in with Mr Emmett who's my teacher and I don't think she really loves me anymore because I remind her too much of Daddy."

"Has she ever said as much to you?"

"No, but I think Daddy hurted her a lot and I remind her of that pain," I said, trying to sound convincing.

"And your Daddy – is he not the same, thinking you look too much like your Mother?"

"No. He has Edna now so he doesn't hurt like Mama, and I don't remind him much."

"Right Isabella, I think that's all I need from you. If you'd like to go and join your parents I will come and talk to them in a minute," he said and I left the room not wanting to face Mama.

_RPOV_

After Bella went into the Judge's room Royce continued to try and wind me up but I resisted and was grateful when Emmett came to interfere; taking me to sit on the opposite side of the corridor. Finally, Bella appeared looking distraught and I hoped that Judge who still happened to be Royce's friend hadn't done anything to her.

"Baby, come here and sit with me," I said and held out my arms which she fell into and started sobbing again.

"Would you please shut that child up," Royce ordered, but I just sent him a dirty look before returning my attention to my daughter.

"Darling what happened? Was the man horrid?" I asked but she shook her head and cried even more.

"Excuse me, but the Judge would like to see Mr King and Miss Hale in his room please," A tall willowy lady with greying hair told us.

This meant only one thing – whatever Bella had said had convinced the man that she wanted to stay with me. Or, as the nagging voice in my head said, that Royce would get her. I pushed that pessimistic person away and concentrated on trying to soothe my crying daughter as I passed her over to Emmett who took her into his arms.

"Royce, Miss Hale," the fat judge said as we sat opposite his desk, "I have just had a very conclusive talk with your daughter, so let's not beat around the bush. Royce I hereby grant you full custody of Isabella Marie King from this moment on. Miss Hale will only be allowed to see her when Royce says so, and this decision was made because your daughter said that she doesn't think you really love her now you have a new beau, but also because she thinks she reminds you too much of Royce."

I sat there not quite believing my ears. This couldn't be true; this was just a bad nightmare. Maybe if I closed my eyes it would all go away. Yet Royce was still leering at me as he shook his old friend's hand and they laughed together. I felt sick. I knew this was not Bella's fault, and I was going to find out what he had done.

"What did you do," I hissed as the Judge went to pour himself and Royce a drink.

"I never said I'd play fair; surely you know that about me by now," he replied and he smiled maliciously.

I left that room right then and ran down the corridor, not caring about all the looks I got, just caring about taking my daughter from Emmett's arms.

"What did he do Bella, I need you to tell me," I said seriously as I too started to cry, "What did he threaten you with."

"I can't say," Bella whispered as the tears rolled down her face.

"Yes you can: you have to tell me Bella please," I begged but at that moment Royce appeared.

"That's enough goodbyes. Come on Isabella we're going home now," he ordered and ripped her from my arms.

"Bella," I pleaded, "I love you baby so so much."

"Mama," she wailed, screaming and trying to pull away from his iron grip before Royce clamped a hand over her mouth and dragged her away.

Goodness knows what I screamed at that point: my body felt numb like all my vital organs had been ripped out of me. I couldn't believe this had happened; I didn't know how long it would be before I saw her again and knowing Royce it may not be for a long while. I'd betrayed my whole family with this: why it had happened I don't know. She was gone and a part of me left with her.

All I could feel was the cold linoleum floor of the corridor when Emmett's arms wrapped themselves around me and let me cry into his shirt once more.

"We'll get her back, you'll see," He soothed but at this moment all I could focus on was the despair and the fact that my daughter had been taken from me.

"Your Mother's on the phone," He told me and I took a deep breath as he passed it to me, "They've just flown into New York."

"Mama," I sobbed and I could hear her comforting voice through the phone as she told me it would all be alright.

"Listen, your Father has already set up a team of Private Investigators and we will bring Royce down and get Bella back. Besides, you have the upper hand," she said and after I stayed silent she sighed, "He's abused you both. If the court knew about that would he really be a fit Father in their eyes? That's why we will collect evidence then launch an appeal against them."

She hung up the phone after promising to come and see us. Emmett helped me up and led me to the car where I sat in silence having cried all my tears, yet feeling no better than before. As we pulled up to the apartment I let Emmett carry me up the stairs as everything around me seemed to lose colour and life: just as I had lost my daughter. He gently sat me on a sofa then went and made me a cup of tea which I left untouched. Finally he decided he would talk to me, or at least try.

"So, with your parents on this too it won't be long before we get Bella back," he tried but I just ignored him.

I was thinking: trying to work out a way that would ensure the court would give me my baby back. There must be something I could do: someone I could talk to. There must be some incident of our past which would turn the tables.

This silent train of thought continued as my parents came and left; trying to get answers out of me with no luck. I was blind and deaf to the world, searching through the maze of my past to find something of value. Yes there was the abuse, but I knew Royce and knew he'd be able to counter that with some clever lie. I needed something real; I needed a witness who would be willing to help me bring down Royce. Yet these people kept talking at me and keeping me from my search. Without them it would be so much easier to think, so I tuned in; planning to tell everyone to shut up, but was surprised to see only Emmett was there.

"Rosalie, tell me please what is going on in your head, because I can help you if you talk to me. Everyone can, but without your co-operation we can't do anything," Emmett was pleasing.

"No this is nothing to do with any of you," I replied.

"Please Rosalie; everyone is trying to help you here so just tell us everything you left out."

"I don't want any of you to get hurt; this is all my fault so I will do this alone."

"For goodness sakes; you're impossible. I try to help – everyone does, but you won't let us in. You build all these walls around you and just ignore the fact that everyone is here to help you. I get that people haven't exactly helped you before, but please try and let me in," he begged.

"I'm sorry," I sobbed as more tears emerged.

"Are you really? Your parents have flown across the country to come and help as have your brothers and sister, yet you ignored them as they tried to help you. Yes you're in shock: your husband has gotten custody of your daughter, but you can't take it out on everyone around you. The faster we act the quicker we can get her back."

"You know nothing about the practice of law," I snapped.

"I know enough to see that doing nothing is not the way forward," he replied, "So let me help you."

"I can't don't you see? You're just some schoolteacher. How do I know you won't turn out like Royce? I don't so I can't trust you with anything because I don't know," I suddenly burst out, regretting it but unable to stop the angry tirade of words as I saw the hurt look on his face.

"Forget it then. I think you'd better go and stay with your family and I'll see you around Miss Hale," he said slowly.

"Emmett wait – I didn't mean it," I begged.

"Well you said it, and I thought you really did love me as much as I love you, but I guess I was wrong," he said and left the apartment.

"What have I done," I sobbed as I realised I would have to leave. I'd hurt him too much already, and maybe this was for the best but it felt so wrong; I'd lost the two best parts of me within a day which must be some sort of record.

_BPOV_

It was the middle of the night. My first night I really lived at Daddy and Edna's and I couldn't sleep. My Mama's distraught face was all I could see as I was pulled away from her by Daddy. I knowed I had saved her because I'd done this, but I think I might have hurt her more by this happening. Hopefully, if she really loves me, she'll know I didn't mean it, but I can't go back to her without her getting hurt by Daddy.

My heart was hurting so badly that I thought it would fall out and Grandpa would have to put it back in because he's a Doctor. Then I realised I may never see Grandpa or Nana or any of my Aunts and Uncles again because it was all up to Daddy. This made me hurt even more, and I felt myself shaking from the shock as I struggled to control my breathing. I couldn't loose any person in my family but Daddy was going to make me loose them all.

As I was thinking this over, and avoiding sleep I heard a noise outside my door. It opened slowly and I held my breath but it was only Daddy.

"Hurry up Isabella and get dressed as quietly as you can," he whispered looking around warily.

I did as he instructed; putting on a pair of dungarees and grabbing my teddy I had with me as well as the locket Mama had given me this morning. Then, as quietly as I could I crept downstairs to where Daddy was waiting though I don't know why.

When I got there he picked me up for what must have been one of the first times ever and carried me to the car where he strapped me in, got in himself and drove away leaving Edna in the house by herself, but I knew better than to question him. We kept driving and driving till I fell asleep and the next time I woke up we were on board an aeroplane. This couldn't be good.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoy: please tell me what you think! Thank-you, XxX<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter 11 – RPOV_

As I looked out of the window of this fourth floor hotel room I wondered how all those people on the streets below could walk around as though nothing was wrong. They were oblivious to the fact that whilst their lives had carried on as normal, tragedy had struck my own. It made me think how many people out there must be suffering some sort of tragedy that no-one in the world knows about. How many news stories would there be if all our tragedies were broadcast? Yet people were still unaware of the dangers that this world possesses. Who would have thought that my husband would take my child away from me? And who would have thought that I could throw away the love of my life...

My family had been kind enough not to question me when I'd arrived at the hotel late last night with a bag of clothes and swollen eyes. Instead they led me to a room and left me alone which was what I wanted, though my Mother did come and sit with me as I tried to sleep. I knew that Emmett would never forgive me again; however, my family did keep trying to reassure me that he would come around with time. Somehow I knew better, and I realised that what I had said went deeper than just hurt.

"Rose, darling, do you want to go into work today because if not I'll call you in sick," my Mother asked as she came in to make my bed.

"No I'll go; I need to take my mind off this," I told her and went to brush my teeth.

"Darling are you sure you're alright?" she said as I let her brush my hair.

"No, I'm not alright and I won't ever be until I have my Bella back. But I need to stay strong and not just fall to pieces as I see so many of my clients do when they come in trying to gain custody," I explained and she smiled understandingly.

"I'll leave you to get dressed, then your Father said he'd drop you off before he goes to meet Milena Smith whom I believe is the social worker assigned to this case," she said and left me once more.

I got dressed and ready; fooling even myself with the appearance of calm, though that was far from the reality. Meeting my Daddy in the lobby we went down to his car as put his arm around my waist and pulled me close to him.

"It'll be aright Rose, I promise I'm doing everything," he whispered and I leant my head against his shoulder briefly before climbing in the passenger seat.

"Daddy when you go and see Milena today please be nice to her as she did nothing wrong and has always wanted to help us," I told him and he smiled at me.

"Of course I'll be nice sweetheart: you've told me so much about her on the phone that I feel I almost know her," he replied and I gave a small smile.

Once at the office I felt slightly out of place. I could feel the people looking at me; judging me because here I was, a Child and Family Lawyer who had not managed to gain custody of her own daughter. It was ridiculous to be honest, but for me it was reality. That's why I had to ask my boss Phil if he would represent me in court because if anyone was better than I was it had to be him.

"Ahh, my sweet Rose-petal, what can I do for you today?" he asked as I entered his office.

"I need to ask you a favour," I replied and he smiled.

"Your wish is my command. Anything you want within reason you can have, because to be perfectly honest you're the only person in this office who is of any use to anyone," he said and I rolled my eyes.

"Would you possibly represent me at my hearing to regain custody of my daughter?" I questioned him and he looked thoughtful.

"Yes," he answered after a pause, "I know that what happened was not your fault and I know how much you love that child. I wish my children were more like her, however they are not so I will help you with this."

"Well the first thing you need to know is that Royce threatened Bella with something to make him choose her," I explained and he gestured that I should continue, "The only reason he wanted her was to get back at me for leaving him in the first place, and I don't know what he intends to do with her. Nevertheless, he has previously physically abused both myself and my daughter, though the court is unaware of this. However, the only real evidence we have of that is from myself, Bella and Emmett who picked up on Bella being hurt. Unless...," here I broke off as the name I was searching for finally entered my brain.

"Vera," I whispered excitedly.

"Um, who?" Phil asked confused, "What you've just provided me with is a good basis for a case; however you know that without witnesses someone could accuse us of perjury."

"No you don't understand: Vera is Royce's sister. I've never met her, but he used to shout at me that I would end up like Vera did, mutilated for life, unless I did as he said, and whilst his parents were alive there was a huge painting of both Royce and Vera in the hall," I told him.

"Yes but Rose, do we have any information about this girl at all?" he questioned and I realised that without that my hopes were futile.

"Google her," I announced and he paused before doing so.

"Well, as you can see there are hundreds of people with that name, and I assume we have no idea where she lives," he said rather pessimistically.

"Yes, but if he did mutilate then she will have gone to hospital, and that hospital will have been near her home which would have been here in New York. That means that my Father can probably find some records of her somewhere," I gushed and he looked at me astounded.

"Well go and ring your Father then – don't dawdle," he instructed and I did in much better spirits than before.

_BPOV_

The aeroplane landed after a long time and I felt Daddy carry me out, though I still didn't know where I was. I didn't recognise this place at all, though there seemed to be snow everywhere and covering everything. None of the signs were in English but Daddy seemed to know where to go as he quickly walked out of some automatic doors onto the snow covered streets. There a black car waited, and after speaking in an odd language Daddy strapped me in and climbed in the other side.

"Daddy where are we?" I asked sleepily.

"Not now Isabella; I suggest you drink this and go back to sleep," he handed me a beaker full of some juice which I drank and almost instantaneously fell back asleep.

When I awoke again I was in a big bed covered with furry blankets and surrounded by cushions. I still didn't know where I was, but could hear my tummy rumbling so got up in search of it. After discovering that one of the many doors in this room led to a corridor I decided I'd find the kitchen then try and find Daddy.

I went out into the corridor and followed the way that looked the least scary until I found some stairs. Creeping down them, and trying not to trip I found a large kitchen area and heard my tummy rumble again as it spotted the food. I finally reached a banana and started to peal it before someone came and took it off me. Whoever it was picked me up, and realising it wasn't Daddy I started to scream loudly, hoping someone would hear me and rescue me, but the mystery kidnapper would not let go.

We ended up at a door which my kidnapper knocked on before entering and for the first time in my life I was relieved to see Daddy.

"Ahh, Isabella, what are you doing here?" he asked, obviously annoyed at being disturbed.

"I went to get a banana and got kidnapped," I explained but he just laughed, indicating for my kidnapper to retreat.

"Now don't be so dramatic. There's a car coming soon which will take you to your new school where you will board with other students whilst I do my work here," he told me.

"Where are we Daddy?" I asked.

"We're in Russia Isabella, but please leave me alone here," he replied, "In fact I think I hear the car so let's get you in and everything you need will be at the school for you."

"Daddy will I be all alone?"

"No, there will be other girls of your age and older, and I may visit if I have the time," he said as we left the study.

"But I'm only four, and you can't board at four can you?"

"Stop asking questions – it's not good for you. But this is a special school where you can board at four, and I'm spending a lot of money on it, so you'd better appreciate it."

"Of course I do Daddy," I said as he once again strapped me into a car before turning to go back into the house.

_RPOV_

After my Dad agreed to go and ask to look through the medical files at the hospital I finally settled down to my own work. I was starting to lose myself in it and forget what was really going on in my life: focusing more on what was going wrong in others when my phone rang.

I picked it up, not bothering to look at the caller ID to hear a voice I never thought I'd hear again.

"Rosalie," Emmett said and my heart melted at the sound of his voice, "Don't think I'm calling because I forgive you; I haven't quite gotten over you breaking my heart yet, but I just thought I'd ring to say that Bella hasn't come into school at all today."

My heart must have stopped as my breathing caught in my throat. This couldn't be happening. If that man had done anything to her I would never ever forgive him. I tried not to focus on the worst case scenarios, only on breathing.

"Rosalie are you there?"

"Yes, sorry but that has come as a shock. Thank-you for telling me, and I'll try the house and his mobile now," I said before softening, "I really am sorry about yesterday."

"Save it: this is not what this is about. I'm not ready to forgive you now, but I will do anything to help with Bella. I'm meeting with your brothers later today to see if we can do anything, but stay strong."

"I will: thank-you and good luck," I told him softly before putting down the phone and turning to Charlotte, "Cancel the rest of my appointments because my baby has gone missing and I need to find her."

She nodded and after telling me she'd do whatever was needed to help left me to make my calls. First up was Mr Royce King himself.

"I'm sorry but this number is no longer available," Came the automated voice and I slammed the phone down in frustration before typing in my old house number.

"Hello, this is Edna Patarky, may I ask who's calling?"Came the sneery voice of a woman I loathed.

"Edna, I know you hate me, but it's Rosalie Hale here and I just need to know if Bella's alright as she hasn't gone to school today," I said, putting on my friendliest voice.

"I'm not at a liberty to say – were you not present when the Judge said that only with permission could you visit," she sneered and I took a calming breath.

"This isn't a visit; it's serious. This is my daughter we're talking about and I just need to know that she's alright and then I'll leave you alone," I said as my voice cracked at the end, "Please."

"Alright, but you won't like it," she said in a resigned voice, "I woke up this morning to find both Roycey and Bella gone with no trace left. I don't know where they are, but they most certainly didn't take me."

I think it was the sulky attitude at the end that told me this woman wasn't lying: this was the truth. My ex-husband had upped and left with my daughter leaving a trail of people behind him.

"Thank-you Edna," I told her, "And if you want to come and see if you'd be any help in our investigation to find Royce please come join in."

"Maybe," she said sharply then put the phone down.

"Charlotte," I called through the door, "Could you get the Police on the line – I need to file a missing people report."

Later that day, after the Police had regrettably informed me that because I no longer had custody of my child that they were not permitted to count Bella as missing because her Father had taken her I went to see how my Father had done in the hospital. As you can imagine I was not a happy bunny, nevertheless, hopefully he would have some information of use and the private detectives hired had already started trying to work out where Royce had disappeared to.

"Rose sweetheart, come in and I'll show you what I've got," My Daddy told me as I arrived at his hotel room; I had told everyone about Edna and so my brothers were planning to make a visit there tonight though I had warned them not to be too scary because this woman could be of use, no matter how annoying she was.

I entered the room to see it was immaculately neat. That I put down to my Mother and smiled to myself before taking a seat on the bed.

"So darling, I went to the hospital and after extensive background checks they allowed me to see the records," he began and I nodded, "Apparently about twenty years ago there was a girl with that name who came in with extensive knife wounds and abuse marks. However, that would be no real use to you now. But, in that file was the record for someone called Vera French and I don't know whether it was misplaced, but this woman was admitted earlier this year to deliver a baby. That being said, there was an address, however, whether it is the same woman I don't know."

"Daddy this is perfect," I exclaimed and hugged him tightly, "I'll go see this woman and hope it is the right Vera. And if not we'll start again! Thank-you so much; this really is the first lead that's going anywhere."

"I'd do anything for you," he said softly as he kissed my hair, "I'd do anything for my baby girl."

_BPOV_

The car finally stopped at a big building that looked sort of like the castle in Sleeping Beauty, only it was more scary and brown. The driver opened my door and on the steps was a mean looking lady with pinched lips and an old persons black dress on. She came towards me and I shrank back slightly.

"You must be Isabella King," she said in a funny accent and I managed not to laugh.

"Bella please," I whispered but she gave me a firm look.

"In this school we call children by their Christian names, so you will be Isabella," she told me.

I nodded and followed her inside after she'd spoken to the driver in another language.

"Welcome to Madame Maldova's Institute for young ladies," she announced and I looked around in awe at all the old stuff everywhere, "Here we will teach you everything you need to know about becoming a proper lady. If you step out of line there will be punishments, and all the girls are here to be your friends; understood?"

"Yes Miss," I replied quietly.

"No, it is Madame to all the teaching staff," she corrected me before continuing, "You will have six lessons a day where you will learn all the conventional subjects as well as an hour of Latin and needlework once a week. Sports are on Wednesday afternoons and all years participate."

Most of this went over my four year old head, but I nodded anyway as I didn't think she'd like it if I asked questions. So instead I followed her up lots of flights of stairs to where the dormitories were located.

"Here we have the rooms for those children aged between three and seven, so you included. There are three other towers with different age groups located, however, you are not permitted to enter those without written permission from a member of staff," she said severely, "Many of our students are from foreign countries, nevertheless, unless in a language lesson you will be allowed only to speak in English at all times."

She paused here and opened a door. I didn't want to tell her I could only speak English, though Mama had taught me how to say hello in a few languages over the summer. Inside the door was a big open room where lots of children sat on sofas or the floor. They fell quiet as we entered and turned to look at us. Behind them was a large staircase which I supposed led to the bedrooms.

"Isabella, this is Madame Houston who is in charge of your tower. You will register with her at the beginning and end of each day, and if you have any problems she is your first point of contact," Madame said and a smiley fat lady walked over.

"Hello sweetheart," she said and I smiled timidly, "I'll take you up and show you your room. You'll be sharing with five other girls who are your age. Come let me introduce you."

We went over to a corner where five girls sat, reading books instead of playing as Emma and I would have. They stood up and one by one greeted me.

"I'm Lara, and I'm from Brazil," a tall girl with dark eyes, tanned skin and Pocahontas hair said.

"Sofia, and I come from Switzerland," a pale girl with bright green eyes and blonde hair announced.

"My name's Svetlana and I come from Russia," a small raven haired girl with sparkly blue eyes told me.

"I'm Annabelle and I'm English," a freckly girl with red hair and light blue eyes said smiling a gappy smile.

"And I'm Elodie, and France is where I'm from," the last girl who had blonde hair and dark blue eyes said.

"My name's Bel – Isabella," I said, correcting my mistake, "And I'm American."

"It's lovely to meet you," Lara said, "Do you want to come and read with us?"

"Now girls, Isabella has had a long journey so I will show her your room then I think we will put her to bed. You girls need to be in bed in five minutes anyway," she said, ruffling Elodie's hair.

""Yes Madame," they laughed and ran up the stairs.

"They're nice girls in your room," Madame Houston told me, "Now you'll sleep in this empty bed and this trunk here contains all you need. Your Father sent it over. Now is there anything you need?"

"I want my Mama," I whispered as I realised that she nor Mr Emmett nor anyone I loved would ever be able to find me here.

"It's okay: we're all one big family here and we'll look after you. The other girls miss their parents too so you can talk to them. I can ring your Father if you want," she offered.

"No, I want Mama," I told her.

"I'm afraid we don't have a number for her, though your Father did mention she was no longer with us you poor girl. That must be hard to have her die so young," she sympathised and I stared at her.

Daddy must have lied. He told me she'd be safe if I stayed with him, and I did but this lady was telling me she was dead. I couldn't believe my ears and collapsed on the bed in shock.

"Oh you poor thing, it must still be hard for you," she soothed.

"Mama is not dead," I shouted and she nodded sympathetically.

"Okay, okay, now you need to sleep and I'll bring you your lesson plan tomorrow," Madame Houston told me and tucked me into bed where I continued to lie there in shock, "Goodnight girls."

_RPOV_

Once again I couldn't sleep for fear of where my baby daughter was and what Royce had done to her. I needed to see Vera, and I needed to do it as soon as possible. So as soon as the time looked respectable I got dressed and thanked whoever it was up there that it was now the weekend before taking my car and driving to the address given to me by my Father. Taking a calming breath I got out of my car, looking at the small house in the suburbs with its perfect flowerbed and child friendly gate with a quiet jealousy before knocking on the door.

A woman came to the door dressed in a long sleeved jumper which had a high neck and jeans so that she showed no flesh apart from her face. She looked at me suspiciously for a minute then spoke.

"How can I help you?" she asked pointedly in a tired voice.

"Are you Vera French?" I questioned and she nodded.

"If you're here to sell me something then I'm not in the mood: I've been up with the baby all night," she said, explaining the tiredness.

"I'm not. I'm looking for Vera King, and I was wondering if it happened to be you," I said, deciding to get straight to the point.

"No, I'm sorry but I don't know anyone by that name," she said, though I noticed she had stiffened upon hearing that name.

"Please, don't lie to me: this is serious. If you were Vera King then I really need your help because your brother has got my daughter and you could be the only one who can help us," I explained and she paled.

"Well then, you'd better come in."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all enjoyed this: you can blame the Synchronised Swimming for Bella ending up in Russia! Please tell me what you think! Thank-you, XxX<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Just a quick note to say there is some violence in this chapter, and I hope it offends no-one. **

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapter 12 – RPOV<span>_

I followed Vera into her house which was as tidy on the inside as it was outside. In the kitchen we found a little boy who was about eight months old, and I was guessing this was Vera's child. He was a very sweet child: with light brown downy curls and inquisitive blue eyes. It made me think of Bella at that age, and a wave of grief came over me before I pulled myself together and remembered this woman could help me to find her.

"Would you like some tea or something to drink?" she asked, however, as soon as the child saw his Mother he started to scream, and she sighed before picking him up and quieting the sobs, "You may have to wait a minute."

"I can take him if you want," I offered and she looked warily at me.

"He doesn't usually like strangers, but you can try I suppose," she said and passed him over to me, "His name's Henry."

"Hello gorgeous boy," I cooed and he smiled at me.

"That's a surprise," Vera told me but I just shrugged.

"I've always had a way with babies and children," I admitted, "And as weird as it might sound I'm technically his Aunt."

"That's just a bit too weird for now," she told me, and then blinked, "Hang on you must be that girl that Royce married and no-one approved of: I read about it in the paper."

"Yes, that's me," I sighed, bouncing baby Henry on my knee as he played with my bracelets, "The one and only Rosalie Hale."

"So why are you here if you married Royce; if you're trying to help him in some way get to me you had better leave now," she said turning defensive.

"Hold on, let me explain," I said and she reluctantly left her child with me, "Yes I married Royce but I was stupid and pregnant with his child. I never really, truly loved him and only now I know what real love is I see it was only in my mind I loved him. Anyway, as you probably know Royce can be very abusive and he stopped once we were married. However, he started on my daughter Isabella so we left him and now he's taken her away from me in a custody battle. Nevertheless, he didn't stop there and they've now disappeared: he has not told anyone where he's going, but has taken Bella and left."

"I'm sorry," she whispered, but I smiled at her.

"Don't be: it's not your fault," I told her and ran my hand through Henry's soft curls.

"I suppose you should hear my story then," she said sadly as she put down my cup of tea on the table and took a seat opposite.

"Only if you want to tell it."

"You deserve to hear it," she said firmly before looking fondly at her son, "Henry don't even think about it Mister," she chided as he reached up to pull my hair.

"He's scarily like Bella," I laughed and she put a hand on my arm sympathetically.

"Let me start with my first real memory from my childhood," she said and looked off into the distance, "I must have been three and our Nanny had just plaited my hair and put ribbons in it because we were going out, when Royce came in and told I looked stupid. He was three years older than me so I believed him and started to cry. Then he got a pair of scissors and just cut them off so when Mother came in to collect them she was furious and I was sent to bed with no meal whilst they went out. This pattern continued over the years, and it was always me that was punished even though it was always his fault. It was never too physical until the day when he turned eighteen and he had a huge party at some private club where he consumed more than his fair share of alcohol. The alcohol, as you probably know, made him enraged and he just went berserk. He arrived home and came to my bedroom wielding a knife and whilst I screamed he attacked me like I was just a piece of meat. Everyone ignored me as they always did, so it was only when our maid came to check my room early the next morning that was I found and rushed to hospital. Apparently if I'd have been left ten minutes longer, well I would not be sat here today."

She finished and I just stared at her in horror. I knew my ex-husband was violent, but to physically maim his own sister was just ridiculous. He had even less of a heart than I thought he did, and I worried for Bella now, more than before; I knew what he was capable of and that scared me.

"Did he not get arrested?" I asked finally.

"Of course not – he blamed the maid and threatened her with the deaths of everyone she loved if she didn't comply. I still visit her every week but there's nothing either of us can do: Royce has friends in all the right places," she said sadly before taking the sleeve of her jumper and rolling it up to her elbow.

I gasped as I saw the mutilated scars from where this beast of a man had harmed an innocent person on purpose. It made me sick to the stomach to think I had ever lived with him; shared a bed and a life for four years. How could he do something like this and not feel guilty? It was inhuman and wrong on every level. He needed to be locked up somewhere he would never escape from.

"It's hideous isn't it?" Vera said, taking me away from my thoughts, "I don't know how my husband can look at me. But, that's done and what I'm now worried about is your daughter... My niece."

"Is there anywhere Royce would be inclined to go?" I asked and she shook her head.

"He'll have connections everywhere which means he could be anywhere. Not necessarily in the United States at all, and don't bother checking airports as he'll have flown in a private plane from the families private airstrip."

I nodded: I had been on that plane and airstrip many a time so had already had the detectives check it out. I looked down at my lap where Henry gurgled happily on my knee; oblivious to everything happening around him.

"Here, let me take him as he's due a nappy change," she smiled and I passed him over to his Mother who kissed him lovingly like I did Bella, "Feel free to look around the house."

_BPOV_

The next day was a Saturday, and although it was a weekend I was informed there was Saturday school, so when the alarm went off at seven the other girls helped me find my uniform and took me down to breakfast with them.

I hadn't slept well: I missed Mama, especially if Daddy had already killed her, though I knew I would feel it when she really died. I also had what she would call jet-lag which made my brain hurt because it was so confusing. I wasn't that hungry either and didn't want to eat this foreign food so sat there, pushing my cereals round in a circle.

"You'd better eat that or Madame will get very angry," Svetlana whispered kindly to me and I smiled.

"I'm not that hungry," I whispered back.

"If you don't eat it she'll punish you and make you stand on the stool in front of the whole school during assembly," she replied and so I ate the soggy mush: forcing it down my throat.

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?" Elodie asked me.

"No, it's just me, Mama and Mr Emmett at home," I replied.

"All of us are only children too," Annabelle smiled, "But who's Mr Emmett?"

"He's my teacher but Mama and I live with him because Daddy wasn't very nice," I said and they nodded.

"So why did they send you here?" Sofia questioned and Lara gave her a hard look.

"Don't worry; it wasn't them it was Daddy who sent me here and I just want my Mama to come and pick me up," I said as I felt the tears prickle my eyes.

"Don't cry," Lara said and put her arm around me, "You get used to your parents not being around: I only see mine twice a year for a week in the summer and my Birthday which is on Christmas."

The other girls nodded as though their situations were very similar. I felt sad for them not having a Mama like mine who loved me more than anything. Why would someone become a parent if they didn't want their child? I knew Mama wanted me and that made me happy.

"Is that picture by your bed your Mother?" Elodie asked once we returned to our rooms to brush our teeth.

"Yes, that's me and her at my Auntie Alice and Uncle Jasper's wedding," I said and the other girls came over to look.

"She's beautiful," Sofia told me and the others nodded.

"Is she a model?" Svetlana said, "Because my Mummy was a model and she was beautiful like yours."

"No, she's a lawyer," I said as I realised that Svetlana was saying she didn't have a Mama anymore and that reminded me of what Madame Houston said yesterday.

I fought off the tears once more and followed the girls down the stairs where I was instructed to stay with them all day as our classes were the same because we were the only ones in our year. I didn't mind this, but they said our first class was French and I realised I didn't know any.

"Right class," the teacher Madame Vincent said as we sat at desks, "We're going to go through the clothing items we learnt last lesson. Now Isabella, do you know any French?"

I shook my head: ashamed, but she smiled and told me I'd catch up in no time and that Elodie would sit next to me because she was French so could help me.

The lesson passed in a blur of 'le' this and 'la' that, none of which I could really understand, so I wrote it all down: copying the teacher's letters onto the sheet she gave us and thought about what Mr Emmett's class were doing now. They were probably doing sums or alphabets, not learning another language like I was. I could see the empty desk next to Emma and wished she could be here with me; she'd like the other girls as well and she'd help me find Mama. I didn't want to ask the other girls yet, because I couldn't quite trust them at the moment.

_RPOV_

As I was wandering around, admiring the neatness of Vera's house I noticed some pictures on a bookshelf. They were the first set of photographs I'd seen in this house so I decided to take a look. There was one of Vera and her husband on what must have been their wedding day, one of baby Henry, a few of grandparents, then right at the back was a picture of a little girl with bunches making a snow angel in the snowy wilderness. As I looked closer I realised it was Vera and wondered why she had that picture of her childhood and no others.

"Which one are you looking at?" she asked, making me jump as she re-entered the room and put Henry on a play mat.

"The one of you as a child," I replied, willing my cheeks not to turn any redder.

"That's the one time in my childhood I remember being happy: it was taken by my Nanny when we were left alone because I'd been naughty again or something so my parents took Royce out alone. My Nanny knew it wasn't my fault at all so she let me out to play in the snow and took that picture of me," she smiled fondly at the memory.

"That's not New York is it: it never snows that much," I commented and her eyes lit up.

"How could I be so stupid?" she exclaimed and I gave her a puzzled look, "That was taken on a holiday at our family home in Russia. It was Royce's favourite place to go and I'm sure it was left in our parents will to him because everything was. I'd forgotten about it until now, but I can bet my bottom dollar that's where he's gone with your daughter."

I couldn't help but hug her as a huge smile appeared on my face. This was the first real lead we had and no-one could know Royce better than his sister. She hugged me back finally and celebrated with me.

"Thank-you, this means so much to me: you don't know how much it means. What can I ever do to repay you?" I gushed.

"Nothing except bring my niece back safely, but also get my brother behind bars," she told me forcefully and I nodded.

"I promise I will do that," I said before adding, "And would you mind being a witness at the trial because you're the only one who bears conclusive evidence of Royce's abuse?"

"Of course I will if it helps the cause."

"Thank-you so much again, but I'd better get going and relay the information," I said and we walked towards the door.

I paused to kiss Henry goodbye and promised I'd bring his cousin over to meet him, to which he gurgled, before Vera led me to the front door.

"Rosalie would it... Could I possibly have a picture of Bella to keep?" she asked timidly and I smiled.

"Definitely," I said and rummaged through my bag till I found a picture portraying my baby in her best light, "This was her last summer in Paris – her Aunt Alice had dressed her up and got her to pose in front of the Eiffel Tower."

"She's beautiful," Vera complimented, "She looks just like you, only she has my hair and eyes."

I smiled appreciatively at Vera. Before they were always Royce's hair and eyes, but his sister had the same complexion so everyone would be much happier if they were at root hers. She knew what she'd done and hugged me one more time, promising to keep in touch before I left.

Finally things looked up and something had gone my way. Everything else was in tatters around me, however, with this new found information, maybe I had the chance to get my baby back. I was certain that Royce would have taken her there: he wouldn't know I even knew about Vera and he'd never taken me to Russia or mentioned it so it was perfect in some ways. Nevertheless, he didn't realise how much I loved my daughter and how much I'd do for her because he would never do this in a million years.

_BPOV_

In the afternoon we had to attend a full school assembly which was held in the Chapel. Apparently because there were lots of different religions in the school we didn't have any sort of prayers, though if you did belong to a religious group then there were special sessions you could attend. I had never really been raised religiously so I didn't think I'd go, though Lara told me she went as her family was religious.

Madame who owned the school as far as I could tell, though no-one knew her last name took it and we all had to file in in single file and sit in special pews that were reserved for each year group. Apparently you had to be quiet the whole way through and no-one was allowed to sleep or leave.

Madame Houston led us in and sat me next to her because I was the newest. We stayed stood up until Madame entered and told us to sit. Then she started to tell us about the school and what was happening. I listened attentively until I felt something running down my face. Confused I put my hand to my face and realised my nose was bleeding. I tapped Madame Houston on the arm, but she shook her head apologetically.

By this time the blood was all down my front yet I was still not allowed to leave. Annabelle had passed me a tissue but it didn't last very long. Mama always knew what to do when this happened, and again I wished she were there. Finally Madame looked towards us and as she spotted me in my bloodied state she screwed her face up and came over to Madame Houston, saying something quietly but angrily to her. Madame Houston took my hand and led me out; all the girls turned to look at them until Madame shouted.

"I'm to take you to her office," Madame Houston told me and delivered me there with a box of tissues, "I'm not allowed to stay though. Sorry. I have to get back to the others or Madame will be even angrier."

I went in and sat down on a chair that was placed there. At the back of the room was another girl who looked older than I did. She turned when she saw me and came over.

"Hi," she said and I smiled before trying to wipe myself down and hold my nose, "Here let me help you. I'm Maddy by the way, and I don't care if Madame says it's Madeline because my name is Maddy."

"I'm Bella," I whispered as she wet a tissue with the tap and started to clean my face.

"Not Isabella then?" she grinned and I looked at her.

"Yes, I'm pretty much always in here so I hear everything," she told me.

"How old are you?" I asked her.

"I'm sixteen so I only have two more years left in this hell hole," she said, "I've been here since I was younger than you if you can believe that."

She went silent for a bit before talking again.

"Let me guess, you're in here because you had a nosebleed during assembly," she said and I confirmed it, "That woman. She punishes people for nothing. If your parents really dislike you she knows and she makes your life hell. I'm here because I looked at her funnily this time. It's just an excuse to torment children really."

"But my Mama loves me," I told her.

"I heard your Mother's, um, departed from this world," she said softly.

"No she's not. I won't believe it. Daddy just took me away from her and threatened me if I didn't choose to stay with him; now he's left me here," I explained and she nodded.

"That's tough. My parents don't care. I've seen them once and that was when we went to my cousins wedding – I didn't even know it was them until my cousin told me. But when I'm out of here I'm going to do whatever I want," she said.

At that point Madame came in and Maddy disappeared back to her seat with a wink in my direction. Madame glared at all the tissues and at Maddy's back.

"Madeline have you finished your work yet?" she asked sternly and I flinched.

"Yes Madame – it's on your desk," she replied.

"You insolent girl: how dare you assume it goes there just because you've been in here many times before. For that you will spend the rest of the day in here," then she turned towards me, "And you who disrupted my assembly. You will stay here and write out why you're sorry and what you did wrong until I say you can go."

"Yes Madame," I said quietly and she gave me some paper and a pen.

"Now get to work you girls or there will be more punishing things coming your way."

A few hours later Madame looked up from her desk and glared at me.

"Isabella I have just received correspondence that there is someone here to see you, so you will go and meet them in the parents room immediately," she ordered and told me where to go.

I couldn't believe Mama was here for me already. How did she find out? My heart raced excitedly as I all but ran along the corridors towards the room. I couldn't wait to tell her how much I loved her and how I would never ever leave her again. As I approached the door I took a deep calming breath and went in...

It wasn't Mama.

"Well Isabella," Daddy said as he turned to face me, "It seems you're in trouble already. That's not good enough, so I felt the need to come here and punish you myself, in a way that the teachers here cannot."

I took a step towards the door at these words, but he grabbed me and much like Miss Trunchbull in Matilda threw me across the room before picking up an old fashioned horse whip he had brought with him. He hit me repeatedly but I refused to scream. I would not give in to him, but he was relentless. Finally, as I was on the verge of unconsciousness he stopped: breathless and picked me up.

"You are to tell no-one about this," he whispered, bringing his face so close to mine I could smell the alcohol on his breath, "And if I hear of you getting in trouble again I will be back and it will be worse."

I couldn't imagine anything worse than this agony I was feeling, but I nodded and he put me down.

"I've told the lady in charge that you're looking too well fed, so you will be having separate mealtimes from now on and she will do as I say as I am paying her a fortune and we are good friends," he informed me, "Now get your act together you worthless rat or there will be hell to pay."

He left then and I stayed where I was; trying to ignore the throbbing from where he'd thrown me and the welts I could feel appearing on my skin. Then, holding my head up high I left the room and made my way to bed where I stayed until Madame came up; thoroughly enraged.

"What are you doing in here? You have not finished your punishment yet," she snarled, "But now you've disobeyed the rules so we'll have to teach you them."

She took me by the arm and led me down many corridors and up many stairs until we reached a room that was cold, bleak and damp. She took me in and sat me on a sparsely covered bed.

"You will stay here until you've learnt," she hissed, "And don't try and ask for help because I own this place and me and your Father are very old friends. Of course I know what went on between you two, but don't think I'll report it. In fact, I may have to call him back and tell him what you've done this time."

She laughed maliciously before walking out and locking the door behind me; leaving me alone in the cold, dark room.

_RPOV_

I burst into the hotel room smiling happily whilst I waved the address for the house in Russia about in the air. Vera had texted it to me so I could give it to my family who would then decide what to do with it. They'd probably get the team of Private Detectives to check it out first, but if there was one thing I knew, it was that I was going to be there when we found her no matter what.

"Jazzy, Eddie, Daddy," I laughed as I twirled into the room, "Look what I've found!"

I jumped into Jasper's arms and he spun me around as he had done ever since he'd grown taller than me. As he put me down and Edward hugged me tightly I noticed another person sat in the corner of the room. My jubilation faded and my smile dropped as he stood up and picked up his coat.

"I'll be back tomorrow to help with that then," Emmett said as he headed for the door and passing me added, "Rosalie."

How I missed him. It cut me like a knife: this frigid formality and his lack of words. I'd lost my daughter and also the best person ever to come into my life, yet he was still here which made it almost worse. It killed me to see him walk away again, but there was nothing I could do until he wanted to talk to me.

"So Dozy-Rose what have you got for us?" My Father asked as he tried to ease the awkwardness in the air.

"I have the address for Royce's family house in Russia where Vera said he would most likely go," I said as I was pulled back into the present, "And I'm an Auntie."

Jasper turned pale at this:

"You mean Alice's pregnant," he whispered as he sat down.

"No silly," I scolded, "Vera is Royce's sister and I was married to him which makes her my sister-in-law and Bella's Auntie, but her little baby Henry is my nephew too."

"Oh darling I'm so happy for you," My Mother exclaimed as she entered the room, "You have another little one to spoil now. Oh, do you think this Vera would mind us being replacement Grandparents?"

"Okay, calm down – let's not think about that quite yet until we have our first grandchild back in this country love," Daddy said as Jasper and I rolled our eyes at each other.

"Now let's get this all sorted out," Edward stepped in, taking control of the situation, "Edna has agreed to help us if it means getting her 'beloved Roycey' back so we boys will work with her, and we'll give this information to the team to go and get Bella."

"Hang on," I interjected, "I'm going with the team to get my baby. I promise I'll stay out of danger, but I am going with them. Bella will not leave with them – she'd too well trained and I can handle her whilst they get Royce or do whatever they have to do with him."

"What! You are not going Rosalie Hale; it's too dangerous," Jasper exclaimed, "Dad tell her she's delirious."

"No, I agree with Rose. She needs to go for Bella's sake, but also her own. And darling, we're not kidnapping Royce or taking him hostage. He'll come back when the Court summons him because otherwise the Police will be after him," My Father said and I hugged him tightly.

"I love you Daddy."

"I love you too Rose-petal," Daddy said kissing the top of my head, "But you need to go and pack."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you are enjoying reading this story - it'll start getting happier from here. Tell me what you think! Thank-you, XxX<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

_Chapter 13 – RPOV_

As the plane took off I felt something rise inside me too. It was hope. Hope which had so long evaded me, but now was back in full force; driving me to go on and find my daughter, willing the plane to go just that bit faster. I was sat next to one of the detectives who had told me to call him Mark; however, I didn't want to talk to him right now, so instead I tried to sleep in the hope that it would make this journey quicker.

My dreams took me back to a time when Bella was with me and I was so happy. The first image was one of when she was just born. I was holding her in my arms as she slept peacefully, yet sat next to me was not Royce – it was Emmett. This continued as a sequence of happy memories played behind my closed eyes, yet in each one Royce was replaced by Emmett. Bella losing her first tooth when she fell off her tricycle, us at the park seeing who could swing higher as she screamed in delight, and finally her first day of school. I realised this was how it should have been; nevertheless, I knew that without Royce there would be no Bella. That was all I could think to thank him for.

I awoke a few hours later to find Mark staring excitedly over me and out of the window. Intrigued as to what had got him this way I too turned and saw an incredible sight. Snow covered mountains which stuck up above the clouds greeted me and I too continued to stare in amazement until the seatbelt sign came on and we prepared for landing.

An hour later we were in the car on the way to the Kings house, because even though they'd try to dissuade me I had stuck firm with the belief that I wanted to get my daughter as soon as possible. They had finally given in and I sat there feeling rather smug with the fact that I had just overruled these highly trained men.

"So, you Miss Hale, will stay put in this car as we check the security then go in and rescue your child," the man in charge was telling me, "If, however, she is not there then we will collect information as to her whereabouts."

"We know from our men who have been watching the property that Mr King will not be in the house at this time of day, and our informants also tell us he has never left with a child in tow," another continued.

"So I'm just here being helpless?" I asked.

"Miss Hale, you are the most important person in this car right now so you will stay put," Mark told me and I sighed in defeat.

"Will I be able to hold her though, when you get her?" I asked them.

"Yes, we will do extensive checks for any signs of abuse or neglect, but they can wait until you've said your hellos," they replied, smiling at me.

After about half an hour we pulled up at an impressive looking lodge which I could tell instantly was the right one due to the glaringly obvious King crest above the front door. I had a ring with that crest on it; nevertheless, the last time I wore that was at the funeral of Royce's mother about three years ago.

"Right, Miss Hale, we will be back. Tony here will stay with you and we have walkie talkies in case of emergency."

I wished them luck and they were off. Tony smiled at me before tuning on the radio in the car to distract us. After about twenty minutes the men returned though I couldn't see my daughter with them and their faces were grave.

"Where is she?" I asked as soon as they opened the door.

"She's not there, but we know where she's located at the moment," Mark replied and I looked at him to expand upon that, "Your husband was not there, but we found a member of staff who, after we promised not to hurt her, told us that her Master took her to a boarding school near here: Madame Moldova's or something. So, that's where we're going to go now.

"I bet he's hurt her and that member of staff," I seethed, "That vile man."

"On the bright side, at least we know where she is now," he said and I gave him a look which made him fall quiet.

I couldn't believe Royce would do this: would he ever learn? Did he even have a sense of right and wrong somewhere deep inside? I hoped that if he did he would find it before it as too late, and save many others from the pain he brought with them.

Once the others returned they decided we would go to the hotel now and visit the school when we had more of an idea about it. We were on a strict schedule and wasting any time could be the difference between saving my daughter or seeing her taken from me again. However, we couldn't just rush into this – we had to plan it so that everything went as smoothly as possible. They told me it would be a few days, then before I could shout told me it would be much longer if we burst into there like lunatics then got arrested for trespassing.

"When we get to this school," I said suddenly causing everyone who wasn't driving to look at me, "I want to be the one who goes in. You look too much like Policemen, and I know my daughter – she won't go with you because I've taught her not to trust strangers."

"Alright, but do you think that the school will allow you to go in?"

"They will, trust me," I said: reassuring myself as much as anyone else.

I would fight to get my daughter out of there; they wouldn't know what hit them when Hurricane Rosalie came through their doors.

_BPOV_

I stayed three nights in that room; trying to wrap myself in lots of blankets but it was still very cold. I wondered what they had told my roommates. Did they say I'd left or that I'd died? It was silly me thinking that when I'd never know. I hadn't been brought any food or water and I was starting to get very thirsty and my tummy was growling like a bear. But thinking about it made me more so, so I tried to concentrate on happy things like Mama's laugh and the smell of her perfume.

Finally, with these happy images taking away all that was bad I fell into a deep sleep.

The door opened with a bang and I sat up to see the two people I really didn't want to see ever again: Madame and Daddy.

"Well Royce, she's all yours, but make sure you're out by ten o'clock or someone will get suspicious," Madame instructed.

"Yes my dear," he said and kissed her hand before she walked down the corridor.

"So Isabella, I hear you got in trouble again," Daddy's icy voice seemed to make the room feel colder if that was possible.

"I didn't mean to Daddy, I'm sorry. But please take me away from here and I will do whatever you want," I begged.

"Don't be so stupid. I'm not a four year old like you; I know you're lying and you on purpose disrespected Madame so that's why you're here," He laughed evilly, "And to think you thought I was here to take you with me. How ridiculous! I'm just here to punish you more."

"Daddy please don't hurt me," I tried once more.

"You're just like your hideous Mother," he said as spit flew from his mouth, "She would always try to reason with me but she was useless. She still is. She's good for nothing and so are you. I'm ashamed to even call you my daughter and I make a point of not whenever I can."

"So why did you want me now?"

"Because, you insolent slug, if I didn't have you then your Mother would have won everything and I would hold nothing over her. She would have had you, her new poodle of a man and I would have nothing of her former life with me that she would want. So I would have been defeated," he yelled, "And we Kings are never defeated."

"But Daddy I'm a King so don't hurt me," I whispered.

"What was that?" he seethed, "Oh yes, you're a King in name but like that worthless sister of mine you don't have King blood in you. You are nothing; you're pathetic just like her and just like your Mother. I would have much rather had a son. A little boy who could take on the business and who would have King blood. You, however, are a worthless girl, which is why you need to be taught a lesson. And who will teach you that? Me."

With those words I curled myself up as small as I could go and closed my eyes as I tried to hold back the whimpering. I heard him raise the whip and it snapped down like in the circus on my body. The previous hurts had not yet healed, yet he was adding to them so much more. Pain was shooting through my body but I refused to cry out as he'd only hit me harder and hurt me longer. I tried to focus on my favourite things in the world as Julie Andrews would tell me in 'The Sound of Music' but it was hard to ignore the pain. I could see Mama telling me it would be okay, but she wasn't here so I knew it really would never be alright again. The whip beat down again and again as I lay there with tears spilling out from my eyes. I hoped it would stop, but Daddy was relentless and unwilling to give up as he hit me harder and harder.

Suddenly I was pulled off the ground and I heard Daddy mutter something about how worthless I was before he threw me and I felt my head crack against the wall before the world went black.

_RPOV_

Two days later we were ready to go. The plan was in action; I was to go into the school as a prospective parent whilst the men had decided where they'd position themselves so they could get me out in an emergency. As soon as I got in I was going to reveal my true identity and ask for my baby. Then, if that didn't work I would tell them about Royce's beatings and they would have to let her go. That was the plan anyway.

"Are you ready?" Mark asked and I nodded.

"Let's get this show on the road."

I walked up the imposing steps to the building which looked rather out of place amongst all the Russian architecture. Ringing the bell I waited until someone came to the door.

"Good morning, how can I help you?" A short lady with glasses asked.

"I'm here to meet with the person who owns this establishment," I told her.

"Have you got an appointment?" she said.

"Yes I have, it's under McCarthy," I replied.

We had booked this appointment so they would have to let me in, though we were going under a fake name. What the men didn't know was that I was using Emmett's surname as my own which gave me a pleasant thrill until I realised he still hated me.

"Come in, I'll let Madame know you're here," she said, smiling and led me to a waiting area.

"Ahh, you must be Mrs McCarthy," a mean looking lady with pinched lips and a seemingly permanent frown said, "Come on through."

I followed her into an office where she told me to take a seat facing her as she went about making herself a cup of tea. None was offered to me.

"I know who you are," she said pointedly as she finally sat down.

"What do you mean?" I replied.

"You're Rosalie Hale – Royce's ex-wife, and I can tell you now you will not be getting your daughter back," she told me as she glared behind my shoulder at something I couldn't see.

"Why not: I'm Bella's Mother so have as much a right to her as he does," I said.

"Because, Miss Hale, he has custody and we have specific instructions not to let her leave the school with anyone but him," she replied.

"Just tell me: how much is he paying you?"

"I beg your pardon."

"I said, how much is he paying to sleep with you?" I asked again and her face grew angry.

"That is not your business," she replied in a strained voice.

"Oh but it is," I said, keeping my calm, "Bella's my daughter and this is affecting her so is affecting me."

"It doesn't change the fact that you can't have her," she said shortly.

"If I were the parent of any other child here who was divorced from my husband, would you let me take my child?" I asked her as though I were in court.

"If we saw that you were a fit Mother then yes," she said, "Now this is wasting my time. Your daughter is a nuisance; I will tell you that because even if you attempted to take her you'd never find her."

"What have you done with her?" I demanded.

"We've just put her somewhere that her misbehaviour won't cause any problems for the other children. But you still can't have her," she replied.

"If I told you that Royce abuses her would that change your mind?" I questioned.

"No, because he has the custody and maybe she deserves it," she said nonchalantly.

"How dare you say that," I raged as I stood up.

"Now Miss Hale I have work to do, so please leave before I call in security. If you'll excuse me I'm sure you can find your own way out," she said and left the room.

"How dare she," I fumed and got up to leave when I heard a voice from behind.

"I know where your daughter is."

"Who are you?" I asked the girl as I whirled to face her.

"I'm Maddy, another of her favourite victims, but listen she'll be back in a minute," she said and I gestured for her to continue, "She's taken her to what I call the 'Chokee' like in Matilda, but you won't be able to get there with everyone around. So, I can get everyone out of the building which means you will have about ten minutes to get to her and get her out."

"Thank-you so much," I said and she smiled.

"She's a sweetheart," she replied then proceeded to tell me how to get to this 'Chokee' from the office, then out of the building.

"Do you have a hairpin?" she asked and I nodded before taking one out of my hair.

"Sorry about this," she said as she disfigured it and presently picked the lock in that hideous woman's desk and pulling out a single key, "This will open the lock, then you need to get straight out."

"Is there anything I can do for you?" I asked.

"You're from New York, right?"

"Yes, we currently live there," I told her.

"Just send me an anonymous postcard showing the Manhattan skyline," she grinned, "Now let's get to it."

I waited in the Office as she had directed until I heard the fire alarm go off. The girl was a genius – everyone would have to evacuate the building. She'd told me to wait two minutes as that was how long it took them to get everyone outside then to go. Once the time was up I was off, running along the corridors and up stairs until I reached a deserted part of the building. There inside was the crumpled, fallen shape of my daughter.

"Baby," I whispered, "What has he done to you?"

I gasped but knew I had to get her out, so I undid the lock and picked her barely breathing body off the floor. Her head was bleeding and there were many bruises and wounds all over her body; a sign that Royce had been here recently. She was also covered in marks that looked frighteningly similar to those Royce had made on a horse we'd brought after he'd hit it multiple times with a whip. Holding her tightly to me I ran back the way I came and out of the front door. I could hear voices and knew I had to get away and into the car this second.

"Call the hospital now," I panted as I threw myself and my daughter into the car, "Tell them we have a barely breathing unconscious casualty with obvious signs of physical abuse."

Someone did as I said and before long we were running up the hospital steps and met by two porters with a trolley, ready to take her up to the Russian equivalent of A&E.

_BPOV_

I regained consciousness to find lots of people in green aprons stood around me and lots of machines beeping. I couldn't move my head and my whole body ached. My eyes frantically searched the faces for that of my Mother, but I could not see her.

"Mama," I screamed as I felt a sharp prod.

"I'm right here baby," her voice said as she came into view.

I must have been dreaming because Mama wasn't here, she was back in New York with Mr Emmett and I was trapped with Daddy. Daddy who had hurt me a lot and I never wanted to see again. This was probably some kind of trick of his. But no, he said he'd kill Mama if I saw her again.

"Mama you can't stay," I whispered frantically.

"Why sweetie? I just broke you out of that horrendous place," she replied.

"Daddy will kill you," I told her and her face went slightly paler before she regained composure.

"No he won't. No-one will let him," she promised, "We're taking you home to New York and then we're going back into court so you can come and live with me again."

"But what if Daddy tries to take me again?" I asked, panicked.

"He won't. We're heading this case; getting an impartial Judge in, my boss Phil is helping and we have lots of evidence," she said.

"Will I have to talk?" I questioned.

"Only if you want to darling."

"I do because it will help you win," I explained and she smiled.

"Well then I'd love you too," then her smile grew even bigger, "Guess what I've found for you at home?"

"My lost Dolly?"

"No Princess, I've found you a new Auntie and a cousin," she said excitedly.

"I don't understand," I told her.

"Your Daddy has a sister which makes her your Auntie Vera, but she's nice unlike Daddy, and she and your Uncle have a beautiful little boy called Henry who is your cousin," she explained.

"Can I meet them?" I asked happily.

"Of course."

"Wait, Daddy mentioned a sister when he was doing this to me," I told her, "I guess that's my Auntie then."

"I guess so too honey," she smiled then kissed my hair, "Now get some sleep darling; I love you."

_RPOV_

I sat by Bella's head, watching her sleep as the Doctors worked on her. I didn't really care that we were in Russia and in a hospital right now, all I cared about was the fact that my daughter was stable and everything was under control.

When we'd first arrived they'd somehow helped her regain consciousness so they could check her eyes for damage before putting her under anaesthesia and then taking her through a CT scanner followed by an X-Ray machine to see if there were any broken bones. Thankfully there weren't and there was no permanent damage done to her head, however, she had needed eleven stitches where she'd hit the floor. She was also severely dehydrated and malnourished, so they had her on an IV drip which made me so angry at my husband. I'd felt helpless as they worked, but the nurses reassured me that just being there was making their job easier. I was a familiar object in a foreign environment.

The hospital were keeping her overnight to just assess her then, if we got the all clear the next morning they said she could travel though to watch her for signs of light-headedness, nausea and dizziness. Thankfully she wasn't suffering amnesia so could remember what happened to testify to the court. We had also notified the Russian Police who were now on the hunt for Royce who would appear before the court at the approved date. Finally, I had my daughter back and things were starting to go my way.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so sorry this has taken so long: we were on holiday last week (which I completely forgot about as it was results day too) and although the chapter was done, there was no wi-fi in the villa. I hope you enjoy this; it gets happier from here on! Thank-you, XxX<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

_Chapter 14 – RPOV_

Once Bella and I had arrived back in America we'd been met by a few National Guard members, because although I'd rescued my child from that terrible place and her terrible father, I had technically abducted her. Nevertheless, after a few phone calls to the Russian KGB they came to the conclusion that I didn't need to be arrested, however until the trial was over I was not allowed to see her.

This meant that she was staying with foster parents, whilst I had been offered refuge by Vera. It hurt a bit that Emmett still hadn't forgiven me, but I knew that after this week I would sort out everything between us, because I missed him so much that it felt like a knife being forced further into my heart every time his name was mentioned or I saw someone who looked like him.

The trial was scheduled for this Friday, and it being Tuesday at the moment it meant a long wait full of meetings with Phil and evidence collecting to do. So far we had Vera, Edna, Emmett, Milena, myself and Bella to testify as well as the Russian doctors. Despite only wanting a postcard I had arranged for Madeline to be flown in as a witness. Madame, or whoever she was, had disappeared the night I took Bella so she offered no resistance. I only hoped they caught her for the sake of the other girls there, but she was of little relevance to me.

"Are you sure you're alright with testifying?" I asked Madeline as we drove from the airport to Vera's house where she'd kindly offered to lodge her too.

"New York is so amazing: I'm definitely going to live here when I'm older and I think I'll be an actress and walk these streets signing autographs," she blabbered before remembering I'd asked a question, "Yeah – that's absolutely fine. But oh my goodness I can see the Statue of Liberty over there."

Smiling at her I reassured myself this was only the effect of jet-lag and she would settle down in a few days. Otherwise I may have to try and sedate her until the trial, because as much as I wanted to I couldn't take the time to visit all these places with her and she was not going alone.

"Can we get lunch in Central Park one day, please?" she begged.

"We'll see. Vera lives on the outskirts, but I will be commuting daily to do my job and meet with Phil about the case, so if you're very quiet I may be able to sneak you in," I said and she nodded; acting more like my four year old daughter in her excitement than the sixteen year old she really was.

"Will I get to see Bella?" she asked once she'd calmed down and the famous sites started to fade into the distance.

"I'm not too sure. I am not allowed, so it's whether someone can take you from my office to her, but she will be in school for most of the week," I replied as I indicated I was turning right.

"Oh okay, we'll just see how it plays out," she said as she watched the houses fly by.

"If its young company you want, Henry's nearly nine months old," I told her but she was too interested in her phone now to answer.

I pulled into the driveway to find Vera's husband Joe washing their car. He waved at me and turned off the hosepipe to assist with Madeline's luggage.

"Blimey, did you bring the whole house?" he asked as he took in the suitcases, though Maddy just smiled and started dragging one up the drive.

"You were never a sixteen year old girl were you Joe," I teased and he rolled his eyes, "Ask Vera and I'm sure she'll say the same as me."

"It's a good thing I'm a carpenter then," he said as he picked up the heaviest bag.

"What, so you can widen the doorway," I joked before finally telling him, "That suitcase has wheels."

I was met in the hall by Vera who was carrying Henry and his much loved teething ring.

"Here, you take him and I'll go show Madeline where to go," she instructed and passed her cherubic son to me.

"Who's my favourite nephew?" I cooed as I kissed his silky hair and carried him through into the kitchen where I fixed myself and Maddy a drink.

"It's so quaint here," she announced as she breezed into the room ten minutes later.

"I'm glad you approve," I replied as I passed her the drink I'd made.

"Oh it's so beautiful and homely," she continued before spotting the little boy in my arms, "Oh this must be Henry; isn't he gorgeous. He's just darling: may I hold him?"

"If you sit down first, and promise me that you won't blame yourself if he cries," I told her, "Those are Vera's instructions anyway."

"Will she mind me holding her baby?" Maddy asked suddenly.

"Nope – you go right ahead and hold him; only don't be offended if he cries," Vera herself replied as she walked in and kissed Henry.

Madeline had clearly never held a baby before, only seen others doing so. This meant it took a few minutes for Vera and I to leave her with him alone for but a few seconds as we started to prepare dinner.

A soft wail erupted from the corner as Henry spotted his Daddy and decided he was much nicer than this strange girl. Joe somehow managed to rescue his son from Maddy before she started to freak and tried to extricate herself from him in fear of what would happen next.

"I don't think I'm made to hold babies," she announced later over a dinner of lasagne.

"It'll come with practice," Vera reassured her, "And when you have your own it's like something unlocks a box and you suddenly know how to do all this stuff that you didn't before."

"Sadly for us men it takes longer to learn all this," Joe said grinning.

"Or never in the case of Royce," I muttered but only Vera heard and shot me a sympathetic look.

"Alright Madam," I told Maddy as she regaled stories of boarding school to her avid audience, "You need to go to bed now as the jet lag will only get worse. I've laid out some tablets that should help, but we'll otherwise see you in the morning."

"Goodnight," she said as she hugged everyone and it hit me that she'd never had a real family to talk to like this and entertain.

"Sleep well sweetheart," I said as she hugged me, and I planted a soft kiss on her forehead as I would have done for Bella.

_BPOV_

They'd taken me from Mama at the airport, then left me with an elderly couple who told me to call them Auntie Sally and Uncle Steve, though this confused me as they weren't my real Auntie and Uncle. They had never had any children of their own, so they told me, instead taking other people's off the state's hands for a short term basis whilst alternate arrangements were found, or if parents couldn't cope. I told them my Mama could cope, but they just laughed and sent me up to bed.

I didn't really like staying with them: their apartment was small and smelt of old people. They also had lots of cats who didn't like me much so would hiss whenever I came near. I gave up trying to convince them that I wanted Mama as they just got angry and sent me to bed. I suppose they didn't understand as they had no children of their own. But I still missed Mama a lot.

The only good thing about me being with Auntie Sally and Uncle Steve was that they both worked so I got sent back to school and got to see Mr Emmett and my friends. Mama had explained on the plane that she and Mr Emmett had had a bit of an argument, but she didn't say what it was about and I didn't ask. I thought that it might be about me, and if that were the case I would resolve it for them. I did know, however, that Mama still loved Mr Emmett. I saw how they looked at each other; it was in the way that my grandparents and Uncle Jasper and Auntie Alice looked at each other. It was completely different from how Mama and Daddy looked at each other. I could also see that Mr Emmett missed Mama as much as she missed him, but this was an adult matter and I didn't know much about those so it wasn't my place to interfere.

"Mr McCarthy," I said as we got ready for break on my first day back at school, "Can I use your phone to call Auntie Alice quickly please."

"Bella, I don't know if that's allowed," he answered, surprised that I'd spoken to him because I'd been quiet and withdrawn all day.

"If you don't tell I won't," I promised and he gave up.

Taking his phone I went over to the empty sandbox and found the A for Alice on his contacts.

"Auntie Alice," I said when she picked up.

"Yes my little Bella-bear," she replied, "Why are you on Emmett's phone during school time?"

"I need you to help me with something very important," I told her, "He said I could use it."

"What is it Princess," she replied.

"I want to see Mama, Auntie Alice," I admitted, "I miss her so badly and my hurts are better when she's around. Please can you come and pick me up and take me to see her."

"Hey, baby, are those people being mean to you?" she asked, worried now.

"No, I just want my Mama," I said as I started to cry.

"Shh, it'll be okay," she tried to reassure me, "But I'm afraid that if you want to live with your Mama after the trial I can't do that. I would be breaking lots of rules and it would just complicate it all for you. However, I can tell you she loves you so so much and she misses you so badly."

"I miss her," I sobbed.

"I know poppet, but you stay strong," she told me, "Oh and Uncle Jasper is coming into your school at lunch time to talk to Emmett, so maybe you'll see him and he'll give you a kiss and a hug from us both."

"I'd like that," I admitted before hanging up and returning the phone to Mr Emmett.

As lunchtime rolled around I walked carefully to the reception where I met Uncle Jasper.

"Uncle Jazzy," I said, flashing him a rare smile.

"Hey baby girl," he replied giving me the hug and the kiss Auntie Alice had promised, "I'd love to stay with you, but I have to see Emmett urgently so you go and play."

"It's about Mama isn't it," I replied.

"When did you get so smart bear?" he asked as he hugged me tightly, though not answering my question.

And at that moment Mr Emmett walked in to reception and I scurried off to go and play in the sandbox which I knew would be empty. I missed Emma, but things were different now: I couldn't go back to the simplicity of before especially now my hurts were so bad. Thankfully she was off visiting relatives in term time for some reason, so I could stay to myself more easily.

As I sat there in silence making sandcastles and sand-turtles I heard Uncle Jasper and Mr Emmett's voices coming nearer. Finally, they entered the classroom. I wasn't mean to be in here but I had special dispensation this week because of what had happened. Obviously they'd forgotten that, so I stayed as silent and still as I could, tucked in the corner.

"It's not to do with the trial," Uncle Jasper said as they both took a seat on two of our ridiculously small chairs; were it a more opportune time I may have laughed, but it wasn't so I stayed silent.

"Emmett, it's about Rose, and before you interrupt hear me out," Uncle Jasper began and Mr Emmett resigned himself to listening, "Rosalie's my twin. This means we understand each other on a deeper level than anyone else: she gets hurt, I feel her pain and vice versa. And let me tell you the pain I've been feeling these past few weeks is not from a heart attack. It feels like someone has plunged a knife into my heart. This pain isn't mine: Alice and I are blissfully happy on all levels, so it can only be one persons," here he paused and let Mr Emmett take it all in, "I know Rosalie said some stuff that will have hurt you and acted in that frustratingly nonchalant way; I've grown up with that and there have been countless times recently when I've wanted her just to tell me how she really feels. But she won't. She used to tell everyone everything – stuff you really didn't want to know or hear about you heard about. Then she met Royce. I've known, subconsciously, longer about this abuse because I felt it too, though I couldn't place what it was. And it kills me to know I could have prevented it if only I'd tried harder to get an answer out of her every time I tried. After Royce, she'd tell you only the bare minimum and always try to keep the topic as far away from her as possible. He hurt her so badly and we're just going to have to deal with that and help her overcome it. She gave herself willingly to him and got hurt, so she will be more cautious the second time around. And she can get so angry when people try to talk to her about emotions or feelings: it was never like this, but maybe with help we can go back to how it used to be. And for that she needs you Emmett; she's different, better, when you're around. She's like a star that's finally learnt how to shine again and that's all down to you. I know it's hard to forgive her, and I know that sometimes she may fall back into this rut again, but you have to learn with her and help her. Please Emmett, if not for me for Bella's sake, and your own because I know you love her as much as she loves you. I don't even need to be your twin to tell you that."

There was a sort of stunned silence after that. Uncle Jasper was usually a man of very few words: he said what needed to be said and let everyone else do the talking. Now I realised that Uncle Jasper could talk too, I saw that he and Mama really were two halves of a whole: he thought before he spoke whereas Mama would blabber for hours to whoever would listen. They complimented each other, and I think Mr Emmett realised this too.

"Thank-you," he said after a pregnant pause, "I think you've made me realise what I really want in life, and that I'll do anything to keep it. So, as soon as this trial's over I will talk to your sister and forgive her if she'll take me back. But don't mention this to anyone; it's our secret and I don't want anyone to know. Bye Jazz."

After the door had shut behind them I realised that maybe it would turn out alright for Mr Emmett and Mama. I'd finally found out that he wasn't like my Daddy and he did love me, but I couldn't tell him that yet. I didn't want to talk more than necessary in case I said something wrong and ruined everything. But at least Uncle Jasper had gotten the ball rolling.

_RPOV_

"Rose, you have to think beyond your anger here," Phil instructed as I ranted about my terrible ex-husband.

"Oh but I could literally kill him right now," I protested.

"Then we'd have a murder case on our hands and Isabella would be left with no parents," he reasoned and I sighed in frustration.

"Oh but I don't think I can face him tomorrow as he lies about everything," I moaned.

"Now that's perjury which is a Capital Offence," he countered calmly.

"And don't think he won't add it to his list of illegal dealings," I muttered.

"Now this is getting us nowhere fast. So, let's get back to the matter at hand. Tomorrow I will call you up first, and then Isabella will appear on a screen because as you well know children testify outside the courtroom, then we'll bring in Madeline and the Doctors as well as what CCTV we have obtained from the school. After that we'll invite Mr McCarthy up to share his views, your social worker Milena, then that hideous Edna woman and finally, as the shocker of all shockers we'll invite Mrs French to the stand and hopefully that should seal the deal," he explained and I nodded in agreement.

"Oh, those exemplar questions you gave me for everyone: would you mind dropping them off to Bella and Emmett because, for obvious reasons, I can't see them at the moment," I asked him.

"Of course I can. You're all fine with yours are you not?"

"Yes, though it will be rather strange being on the opposite side of the stand."

"Don't let it bother you at all," Phil reassured me, "And we've brought in a Judge who was retired but has agreed to do me this one favour. He trained here and worked here before moving south so he knows neither you nor your husband so is completely impartial. He only knows me because of an ex-wife so is impartial there too."

"You're a genius Phil," I exclaimed, "What would I do without you?"

"You would be perfectly fine. Me on the other hand would not be able to cope working with such idiots as I have here without you," he replied and I smiled.

"Thank-you ever so much: I'll see you tomorrow, but for now I have to go and babysit my darling nephew as his parents are going out for dinner," I explained.

"You and children; it's quite a miracle. I would never do that, not even for my own child," he laughed and I rolled my eyes at him before I exited the office.

That night as I sat in the rocking chair, willing Henry to fall asleep I thought about what my baby was doing. I knew she'd be safe, especially now Royce had returned and was being held in custody at this moment (the phone call about that had arrived about ten minutes after I returned home) but I hoped she missed me as much as I missed her. I hoped her time at school had been fine, as the foster family weren't even allowed to contact me so they couldn't inform me of Bella's welfare unless anything awful happened. The fact that there had been no call meant she was still alive and well which was very reassuring for me, the overprotective Mother. But what I really wanted was her with me now and I was going to fight tomorrow to get just that.

The next morning I was up and raring to go. I got dressed into my court outfit: a black pencil skirt with a navy blue blouse that apparently highlighted my eyes, a matching black fitted blazer and my Christian Louboutin black court shoes. I tried to ignore the nauseous feeling in my stomach as I pushed Weetabix round in the bowl, every so often taking a tentative nibble, before Vera took it off me and gave it to Henry instead.

"Just take a banana and a sandwich, then if you're hungry you can eat it during a recess," she advised and I gratefully put the above items into my bag.

"You're going to be fine," Maddy reassured as she came downstairs dressed immaculately in designer clothes which apparently her parents sent her instead of actually visiting.

"You look gorgeous darling," I told her as she poured herself an assortment of cereals.

"Thank-you," she replied before digging in and munching happily.

Half an hour later, after Henry had been collected by a babysitter and there had been a mad rush to remember the statements from Vera's medical files that she was planning to use as part of her evidence we were on our way.

Phil met us at the door, and after sending Maddy and Vera one way, then Joe into the main stands, he took me by the arm for a final briefing.

"Right, Rose, just stay calm," he said as we went into a holding room, "You are an expert and no-one can win against us. You just need to do what you do best and use that to your advantage."

I nodded, and the green light flickered on in the room to tell us it was time to go through.

"And whatever you do, don't lunge for your husband. Just squeeze my arm and count to ten: it's just like labour only with less pain. I'm sure you know the Lamaze breathing – in through your nose, and out through the mouth," he told me.

"Yeah, that's not helpful," I whispered as we entered the court.

Opposite us was Royce, wearing that same disgusting sneer as always and making my blood boil. But I stayed calm and sat in my seat; counting to ten (though I'd never admit that to Phil) until someone on the Jury announced:

"Everyone, please rise for the Honourable Judge Matthews."

"Please be seated. This session is now in order – Mr Thompson, would you like to call up your first witness to the stand," The Judge struck his gavel and so the final fight for my daughter began.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoy this; it was more a filler, but I think it was necessary! The whole fostering idea was given to me by jessa76 so that's all thanks to her! She also gave me some information about American court cases, and if anyone has any idea how they run, what occurs, any details specific to child abuse: anything please tell me! Otherwise I'll have to subject my brother to Legally Blonde 1 and 2 so I can get the general gist of it!<strong>

**Also, I start Sixth form College tomorrow, so there may be a wait before the next update; it's apparently a big change to what you're used to (I have to catch a train...) and I have some crazy weekends upcoming so be patient and it will be rewarded as soon as I can! Thank-you ever so much for sticking by me, XxX**


	15. Chapter 15

**So sorry for the delay; sixth form is crazy, and they've given us sooooo much work! I hope this chapter is worth it though, and I apologise but there will be another wait until the next one! Thank-you for your continued support! XxX**

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapter 15 – RPOV<span>_

"_Please be seated. This session is now in order – Mr Thompson, would you like to call up your first witness to the stand," The Judge struck his gavel and so the final fight for my daughter began._

"My first witness is Miss Rosalie Hale," Phil introduced me as I took to the unfamiliar stand, wishing I were once again the other side of it.

"Miss Hale, do you swear on the Bible to tell the truth, the whole truth, and only the truth?" the Judge asked and I swore I did.

"Now, Miss Hale, can you give us your background regarding Royce?" Phil said.

"He was my husband, until recently, but when I first started to date him he became violent and abusive; threatening to kill me and everyone I loved if I told anyone," I explained.

"And you say he had stopped this behaviour until recently?"

"Yes, I did believe he'd changed until recently."

"And can you tell us what made you change your mind?"

"I found him abusing my daughter," I told the court.

"Objection your honour," Royce's lawyer piped up, "We have no evidence that this is true."

"Objection dismissed: you will have your chance to question the witness in a minute," the Judge responded, "Resume."

"Can you describe what happened that night when you first witnessed it?"

"I came home from a meal with you and your children, to find Royce roughly handling Bella, so I intervened and we both ended up hurt by him. However, he soon retreated back to the lounge and that's when Bella and I left him."

"What did you do upon finding this?"

"I packed up my daughter and we left; I wasn't going to forgive him a second time."

"Second time?"

"Yes, after University I hid away so he couldn't find me because he'd become abusive, but we met again in St. Lucia and he seemed changed, so I believed him and let him back into my life."

"Then, just a week ago you found young Isabella in a supposedly privileged school, where she had once again been abused by her father."

"That's correct."

"What state was she in?"

"She was painfully thin and dehydrated; covered in welts from a whip as well as bruises which showed evidence that her Father had been there."

"Thank-you Miss Hale, that's all I wanted to share," Phil said and retreated to his seat.

"Now," Rat-face sneered as he approached me, "You say Mr King was abusing your daughter, but how can you be certain he wasn't disciplining her?"

"Because disciplinary measures do not leave visible marks," I replied and he glared at me.

"Yet, you say that Mr King abused her once more in Russia, when in theory you should never have been there and you were, therefore, disobeying the court ruling that was put into place at the first hearing."

"Objection your honour," Phil interjected, "In the terms of that ruling it said that in dire emergency Miss Hale would be able to recover her daughter without breaking the law."

"Objection sustained, Mr Ferrett, that question has no standing," the Judge ruled.

"Except, your Honour, how did Miss Hale know this were a dire emergency when she had not been contacted?"

"Continue," the Judge prompted.

"Miss Hale, when you first set out for Russia, you had no evidence that anything was amiss, so you were planning on kidnap, correct?"

"No, I was going on my Mother's instinct and my own knowledge of what Royce is capable of."

"That hardly justifies as a reason," he snarled, "And when you got to said school you illegally took her and set off the fire alarms, causing thousands of dollars worth of damage. Is that not correct?"

"It is, but had the school mistress let me have her I would not have been compelled to act as such; and said school mistress is now being hunted for by the Police because she should not have been fit to teach," I told him.

"To conclude," Mr Ferrett sneered, "Miss Hale is guilty of disobeying court orders and illegally kidnapping her child."

"Thank-you," the Judge responded, "Miss Hale if you would like to return to your seat and Mr Thompson, your second witness please."

"Your honour, my next witness is young Miss King herself, whom as you're well aware will appear on this screen here."

_BPOV_

I sat with Nanny as we waited for my turn to talk. She kept telling me how much she loved me and kept me calm by regaling stories of Mama and the others as children. I was grateful they let her stay with me, but I just wanted to get on and do my bit. Finally, a smiley man came in and sat me on a chair as he explained what would happen. Then he counted down from three and suddenly I could see the court room and everyone in it. The first face I found was Mama's, and my face lit up in a big smile as did hers as she spotted me. She blew me a kiss before her boss, Phil, started to talk to me.

"Miss King, would you kindly state your full name for those present?"

"My name is Isabella Marie King," I said timidly.

"Thank-you," he said as he smiled reassuringly, "And these two people present are your Mother and Father; am I correct?"

"Yes," I whispered as I spotted Daddy and felt my heart almost stop in terror as he glared at me from his seat by the rat-man.

"Can you tell us what your Father did to you before you and your Mother left the house that evening in September?"

"Yes, Daddy was looking after me for the second time in two nights, and he started hurting me until Mama stopped him."

"Was this the first time he had acted in such a way?"

"No, he'd started when I was about three but it was only little hurts then," I said and I saw Mama look angry because she hadn't known this fact until now.

"And when he took you to Russia did he do the same?"

"Yes, then he got Madame to lock me up so he could hurt me more," I replied as I tried not to cry.

"Thank-you Miss King," he smiled, "Now, you remember the last time you were here, and before that you were staying with your Father? Did he say anything then that could have influenced your decision about whom you wanted to live with?"

My mouth went dry as I saw Daddy staring at me in a horrible way. He'd told me not to tell anyone, but I couldn't lie. So I looked instead at Mama who smiled at me and I realised then that Daddy couldn't do anything now and I had to tell these people.

"He said that if I didn't choose him he'd kill Mama and everyone else I loved," I whispered as I started to cry, despite my best efforts.

"Thank-you Miss King, that's all I need from you," Phil said and he went to sit with Mama again.

"Now Miss King," rat man said as he stood up, "We have established that your Father may have had a slight influence, however, we have not addressed your Mother. Has Miss Hale ever hurt you?"

"No, Mama loves me too much," I retorted as I glared at him.

"Did she influence you in any way before the previous trial?"

"No, she told me that I should pick whoever I wanted to."

"But Miss Hale also had you at a vulnerable time and moved you to the house of her secret lover. Did this anger you in any way?"

"Yes, it did because I thought she wouldn't love me anymore but I know she really loves me now."

"Is it true that you didn't see much of your Father this summer or earlier in your life?"

"Daddy was working this summer, and Mama has always been around more."

"So, you see, your Honour, Miss Hale was keeping the child from her father which did not allow them to connect the way a proper Father and daughter should which led my client to have to be falsely accused of abuse which was really just disciplinary methods," Rat face said.

The screen then went black and I collapsed back into Nanny's arms where she held me tight and whispered how proud she was of me as she continued to watch the trial play out on the small television in the corner.

_RPOV_

I couldn't believe this man could twist my daughter's words so and still be able to sneer at me. I just hoped Bella was okay after that: I'd been informed that my Mother was sat in there with her which made me much less worried. I could trust my Mother, and I knew she'd look after my baby. However, it was now Madeline's turn.

"Miss Reginald-Scott, you were a pupil at the school where Miss King was briefly a student is that correct?"

"Yes sir," Maddy replied as she looked directly at Phil in a knowing way.

"And you yourself have been subjected to the punishments that Miss King was a victim of?"

"Yes, I too have been locked in the 'chokee' though I never had anyone visit."

"Would you kindly describe this chokee to us?"

"It's about three metres squared with a tiny bed that has no covers, a small window which is perpetually open though it has bars across it. There's no light or heating up there and it leaks when it rains, though no-one ever comes and visits and there's no food or water brought to you."

"Do your parents know about this?"

"No, my parents know very little actually."

"And you admit to your helping Miss Hale to rescue her daughter?"

"Yes Sir, I do, and I can justify that Bella was in an awful condition: she believed her Mother to be dead."

"Objection your honour, but that was not an answer to the question asked."

"Objection sustained; Miss Reginald-Scott please just answer the question."

"Finally," Phil concluded, "In your time of knowing Miss Hale, have you found her to be in anyway unfit to be a Mother?"

"No, Rosalie is a model Mother; I wish mine were like her," Maddy answered as she smiled at me.

"Miss Reginald-Scott, all that is very well, but what evidence do you have that this 'chokee' had anything to do with Mr King?" Mr Ferrett asked her as he left his seat.

"I will admit that I have gone through the drawers of Madame, and in them I did find correspondence between her and Mr King where he has asked her to use the harshest disciplinary action upon Bella that they possessed."

"And what proofs do we have of these letters?"

"The Judge has them in the pack of evidence supplied to him," she smirked and I could feel her resisting the urge to stick her tongue out.

"You do realise you have just admitted to illegal breaking and entering which is a punishable offence," he sneered.

"Mr Ferrett, if you would please refrain from handing out sentences," the Judge said which caused the rat to go a very deep shade of red.

"That's all thank-you," he murmured and retreated to his seat where I heard Royce whisper angrily at him.

The case continued in this fashion as the Doctors who treated Bella in Russia were called up to give their statement. They told the Court that the injuries they'd seen could only be sustained from abuse and that my daughter was also seriously malnourished and dehydrated. I had to suppress a shudder as they reported this; remembering how small and weak she looked when I found her in that hideous room.

Then, some kind caretaker (under Madeline's orders) created a compilation of the CCTV footage from the room where Royce abused Bella first at the school. Mr Ferrett responded with outrage and accused us of tampering with the evidence at that point until the Judge ordered him to keep his thoughts to himself and not to interrupt court proceedings. I could imagine Bella smiling a bit at that, as he scampered back to his seat like a disobedient puppy with his tail between his legs. However, for me this footage was truly terrifying. I had to grip Phil's arm so hard to prevent me from leaping out of my seat and screaming at Royce for the damage he'd done to my daughter.

After this the Judge called a short recess as this was starting to drag on a bit and I knew that I most certainly needed to eat something or would start crying in hunger. I still wasn't allowed to see anyone who I could influence or who could influence me, so I stayed sat in my little cupboard of a room whilst Phil went to collect snacks for us. When he returned we went through what had just occurred and what was next; my heart sank... It was Emmett up next, and I couldn't bear to see his face knowing I'd hurt him so badly. Although, I was going to make it right as soon as this stupid court case was over and done with.

"I'd like to call my next witness Mr McCarty up to the stand please," Phil said and I felt my stomach somersault as I saw his beautiful face.

He saw me too and smiled slightly, showing those gorgeous dimples and my heart melted right there and then. I was transfixed in his gaze until an unwanted protest yanked us back into reality.

"Mr McCarty, I'll repeat the question again," Phil enunciated as Emmett smiled sheepishly, "Are you Isabella King's teacher?"

"Yes, sorry, I am and have been teaching her since the beginning of this term," he replied.

"And when was the first time you noticed anything unusual about Miss King?"

"Can you define unusual for us please Mr Thompson," the Judge interrupted.

"Physically; marks that should not have been there or physical attributes that marked her out from other children," Phil explained.

"It must have been the third day back at school when she came in limping and refused to change for our physical education class. The female member of staff present in the room whilst they were changing told me that she was covered in some horrible bruises that should not have been there, even if Bella is a clumsy child," Emmett told the court, and I knew we were now getting to the part where I cried all over his shirt.

"So, you then called Miss Hale in to discuss this situation, and would you mind telling the court what she told you?"

"That's correct; Rose told me that she couldn't stay in her husband's house anymore and that he was hurting Bella which had left to their leaving," he explained, "But, I just want to add that she was hysterical about the whole situation before anyone accuses Rose of anything."

"Thank-you Mr McCarty," Phil replied and I smiled gratefully at Emmett, "So after this, you offered the two of them refuge in your house. Can you tell me what effect this had on them?"

"Rose seemed like a different woman from what I'd seen the day previously. She was happy and smiling, though Bella did seem subdued, however, what more can you expect from a child who has suffered trauma at the hands of their own father?"

"Thank-you Mr McCarty, that's all I need to say," Phil said and I sighed resignedly as Mr Ferrett took to the floor.

"Mr McCarty, is it not rather inappropriate for you to be teaching four year old children?" Mr Ferrett began which was completely out of line.

"Thank-you Mr Ferrett, but clearly this is not the matter up for discussion so please stick to the topic," the Judge warned him.

"Right, but surely inviting your student and an obviously vindictive woman into your house is not the normal sort of behaviour for a teacher?"

"I did what anyone else would do for a woman who was obviously in distress and I have reason to believe that my offering shelter prevented worse harm from happening to Bella," Emmett responded.

"That is a lie, and we all know it. You only invited Miss Hale into your house so you could sleep with her," Mr Ferrett said, shocking the whole court into silence.

"That is not true. It may be your intention, but I only wanted to give a shelter to someone in need," Emmett replied angrily.

"And with reference to your last comment, clearly Miss King was hurt more by your presence as you told us she was subdued when with you," Mr Ferrett said, blatantly ignoring the last remark, "So, to clarify, you mentioned yourself that Miss King is very clumsy, therefore, you cannot confirm that the bruises were the result of abuse, nor which parent it was done by."

This man was pushing all boundaries and making up so much rubbish that I was surprised the Judge hadn't just thrown his gavel at him and been done with it: I certainly would have, yet the result of that would probably not be favourable.

"I know they weren't because as teachers we're taught to be able to tell when a child bares signs of physical abuse, and Bella was showing some of the symptoms listed. Also, her Mother confirmed what we believed to be true and I trust her more than I trust her husband," Emmett retorted.

"Yes, but Miss Hale is a lawyer so of course she can act the part. She is also a woman who clearly blurs your good sense and logic. So, Mr McCarty, I bet Miss Hale has hurt you in some way, and this is her way of blackmailing you because you're so stupidly in love with her that you would do anything for her," Mr Ferrett responded, hitting a sore spot for both of us, and knowing he'd done so, "Thank-you that's all."

I watched Emmett as he climbed down from the stand and sat himself with my parents who were just behind me. The urge to turn around and just kiss him was unbearable; my palms would be covered in multiple crescent moons by the time we were finished here.

Sitting there, I watched Milena talk to Phil about what she had observed and the unsuitability of Royce as a father. I was so glad we had such a lovely social worker on our case, and made a note to get a bunch of flowers sent to her as soon as this debacle was over and done with. When Mr Ferrett came to interrogate her, he predictably accused me of paying her off, her for being a woman and therefore bias, the whole social service system for being partial to the Mother and then how she was a disgrace to the country on account of her being of Polish origin. Needless to say, the Judge intervened and told him to turn it down or we would not achieve anything and he would be removed from his position.

I was starting to get a bit restless as this dragged on longer and longer; couldn't everyone see that I should clearly have my baby back and be done with it. Phil could sense it too, and as we waited for Edna to appear he put his hand reassuringly on my arm as he murmured about it only being two more before we were done for the day. As lovely as that sounded, I still had to wait at least another day before I could have my daughter back.

"Miss Patarky, please will you take to the stand," Phil asked as Edna appeared: out of the corner of my eye I saw Royce motioning to his lawyer that this woman was just a pathetic castoff, and I smiled to think of his reaction to our next witness.

"You were yourself in a relationship with Mr King were you not?" Phil questioned.

"Yes, but then he left me: why Roycey why? We were in love," she wailed.

"Can you explain to us what exactly Mr King said or did to his daughter before the primary court case?"

"This is for your own good Roycey; you need to see what you did so you'll come back to me," she lamented before answering the question, "I can't even pretend to like the child in question, however, when she came to stay with us for the week Royce told us we mustn't hurt her physically at all. Yet she split us up which is why I can't let Roycey have her, and I have to tell you what he did or else God will smite me because I lied in court."

"Miss Patarky, what is this incident you're referring to?" Phil asked calmly.

"Before the primary court case, or whatever it's called, Royce threatened to kill everyone that wretched child loved if she didn't choose him over her equally pathetic Mother."

"Thank-you Miss Patarky, that's all I want to hear," Phil said, smiling at me because we were finally making leeway.

"Miss Patarky, please can you state your reasons for being here today and testifying?" Mr Ferrett leered.

"I want my Roycey back," she clarified.

"And would go to any extreme for that to happen?"

"Yes, yes I would because I love him so much and we belong together."

"Miss Patarky," the Judge interrupted, "Would you mind cutting the drama and just answering the question please."

"Would you go as far as lying to secure this?" Mr Ferrett asked her.

"No, because if you lie in court then God gets angry and he will hurt you," she said quite honestly, and I could feel Phil next to me trying not to laugh.

"But you never saw Mr King actually hurt his daughter?" Mr Ferrett said, oblivious to the crazy woman in the stand.

"No: he never touched her."

"Thank-you."

Now it was time for the big shocker which would hopefully sway the Judge in our favour. Vera was the perfect way to win, and I just hoped everything went her way.

"My final witness today is Mrs Vera French, formerly Miss Vera King," Phil announced and I noticed Royce's face pale a considerable amount; he clearly hadn't expected this at all and I was glad to finally be unpredictable where he was concerned.

"Good afternoon your Honour," Vera said as she stepped up to the bow, causing the Judge to smile a little.

"Mrs French, would you mind explaining to the court who you are?" Phil prompted.

"Oh, yes," she said nervously, "I'm Royce's sister and, therefore, Bella's Aunt."

"Can you describe to us your growing up with your brother?"

"Yes, though it was horrible. He hated me and he made my life hell, but because he was the golden boy our parents overlooked it: they'd fire the Nannies who dare suggest that maybe Royce ought to have some sort of punishment, and they just ignored me. I don't want to sound like the martyr, I just want to save my niece from a fate like mine," she explained, and I smiled reassuringly at her.

"And what fate is this?"

"Having Royce King visibly scar her for life," Vera said pointedly as she removed her cardigan; revealing to the whole of the court room the hideous scarring she'd received at the hands of her own brother.

"Mr King did this to you, is that correct?"

"Yes he did, and you can check my medical record if you don't believe me."

"Did he have any motivation for it?"

"No: he did it because he could."

"Thank-you Mrs French."

"How do we know you're not lying; what evidence is there that my client did this to you?" Mr Ferrett began.

"Medical records, but also the recording of it that my ever so clever brother made on his video recorder just to check it worked," Vera revealed, "It did work Royce, and it may just be your downfall."

"Thank-you Mrs French, Mr Ferrett," the Judge put in, "But that's all I need to hear today. We will reconvene in the morning, but until then the court is adjourned."

With the bang of a gavel we were released and whilst Phil waited for all the witnesses I watched through the window as my baby went past in the arms of my Mother and my heart bled.

_BPOV_

I didn't understand a lot of what had happened in that court room, just that I now had seen my Auntie Vera who was apparently my Daddy's sister. But that confused me: how could someone as lovely as her be related to my Daddy? Nanny got a bit upset when she saw the damage that Daddy had done to Auntie Vera, and I was glad that wasn't me.

"Grandpa; can I see Mama?" I begged as he sat me on his knee whilst we waited for Auntie Alice and Uncle Jasper to stop talking to someone they knew.

"Oh darling girl, you know I want to say yes, but you can't sweetheart," he replied sadly.

"Bella come with me," Auntie Alice suddenly interrupted: picking me up and carrying me with her as we sped off down a corridor.

"Where are we going?" I questioned.

"You're just going to have to wait and see," she told me and I huffed in annoyance.

Finally we reached the ladies bathroom and I looked at her confused.

"You need to be more observant my little Babybel," she informed me as she pushed the door open and I realised exactly what she'd done.

"Mama!" I exclaimed as I saw the woman I loved most reapplying her makeup.

"Princess," she said, baffled but ever so excited.

"Oh sweetie, I've missed you so much," she told me as she picked me up and hugged me close whilst kissing my face repeatedly.

"I love you Mama," I whispered and rested my head on her shoulder.

"Thank-you Ali," Mama said as she looked over my shoulder.

"It's a pleasure; just don't tell anyone," she replied, smiling at my Mama.

"Oh baby, I can't wait to have you back, and you were so brave up there today," she gushed, "I'm so proud of you; you were such a big girl and I love you too much to fathom."

"I just want to live with you and Mr Emmett," I told her.

"Oh poppet, we'll see about Mr Emmett, but you will live with me; I can promise you that," she explained and I nodded.

Suddenly there were footsteps along the corridor and after kissing me one last time I was delivered back into the arms of Auntie Alice as Mama hid in a cubicle before a round old lady entered. We smiled at her then Auntie Alice and I left Mama behind but I knew it would only be for a short while.

_RPOV_

I loved Alice with every fibre of my being for bringing my baby to see me, despite the dangers. She was the best friend I would ever have and had ever had. Nevertheless, now I had to return to my little cupboard where hopefully all the witnesses except Bella were gathered for a debriefing.

I had done all I could, and I just hoped tomorrow was as successful so I could have Bella back. I was carried away in this fantasy when Emmett approached me.

"Listen, I know this is a really inappropriate time, however, I can't stand to not talk to you anymore," he began and I tried to interrupt, "Wait. Jasper came and talked to me; he explained everything, so there's no need to apologise for anything. I love you Rosalie Hale and I'll take you with all the good and the bad, but I just need you back in my life. Watching you up there today protecting your daughter so fiercely made me realise how much I missed you and gave me that last bit off oomph to come and confront you. So will you have me back?"

"I love you Emmett McCarty," I whispered as my lips met his and everything finally started to go my way.


	16. Chapter 16

_Chapter 16 – RPOV_

We were back in the court room again, waiting for the second session to begin; Royce's witnesses. However, as long as he didn't have anyone as surprising as Vera I knew I would get my baby girl back. I was elated anyway, after kissing Emmett once more we'd returned to his house where we spoke openly, and I confessed that what Jasper said was true: adding in the details where necessary to the point where he knew me better than my own twin. But it helped, and as soon as Bella came back to us we could start being the perfect family I'd wanted for ever so long.

Phil pulled me out of my musings as he gently lifted me from my seat when the Judge entered the room. He gathered his notes around him before setting the court proceedings in motion.

"Mr Ferrett if you'd like to call up your first witness then we can set this session into motion," he announced before banging his gavel with authority.

"I'd like to welcome Mr King and invite him to take to the stand," Mr Ferrett replied, wearing what seemed to be exactly the same clothes as the day before.

After Royce had sworn on the Bible, though I say that in the loosest sense, because the probability that he would lie was pretty much 100%.

"So Mr King, will you verify for me that you were married to Miss Hale here until a few weeks ago," Mr Ferrett sneered, giving Royce the one question that he couldn't lie about.

"Yes I was," he replied as he glared daggers at me.

"And during your time married to her, did you ever see anything out of the ordinary which may suggest Miss Hale had any form of mental disorder?"

This was absolutely crazy I thought to myself as I realised exactly which route they were planning to take: the one where I was not safe to be around, Mr Rochester's wife, and I had done all the abusing then couldn't remember it and forced my daughter to say it was her Father.

"Objection your Honour, but all the pre-tests have shown that my client is completely sound of mind," Phil interjected.

"Objection sustained; Mr Ferrett please do not elaborate within the court," the Judge responded.

"Of course your Honour," he replied, "Alright Mr King, do you have any reason to believe your wife may have hit Isabella?"

"Yes, primarily due to the fact that Rosie was the one who was always with her," he began as I shuddered at the name Rosie – never again would anyone call me that without me feeling physically sick, "I only saw my daughter briefly in the evenings."

"Meaning you had little chance to be able to abuse her?"

"Of course, because when I was with our daughter my wife was present too, however, I was normally not there when they were alone," Royce responded.

"And anytime you spent with Isabella you had someone around whether it was your wife or her family, am I correct?"

"Yes, you see Rosie planned to have the baby as soon as my father had died which would mean that I was too preoccupied to see her. My father was given seven months to live at the same time that Rosie announced she was pregnant."

"Would you ever hit your child?"

"No, not unless I was using disciplinary methods which were used on myself as a child."

"Therefore, I announce to you all that Miss Hale is guilty of keeping the child from her father and accusing him of abuse which really was just discipline."

I could see the Judge trying not to roll his eyes at that, and it made me smile slightly as Phil went to interrogate my filthy liar of an ex-husband.

"Mr King would I be right in saying that Miss Hale attempted to bond you with your daughter by inviting you along to many functions and events in which she was partaking?" Phil began.

"No, she tried to exclude me," Royce said like a spoilt child

"So all these emails I've collected from your secretary, forwarded by Miss Hale inviting you to come to her many nativities and kindergarten graduation to name a few never got through to you?"

"Um, well, my secretary must have kept them from me," he mumbled feebly.

"That may be the case, but Miss Hale clearly was trying to include you in these events."

"She never wanted me there anyway," he retorted.

"Anyway, Mr King, with regards to one of my witnesses yesterday, do you admit to hurting your own sister Mrs French?"

"No, because she has fabricated the evidence and any fighting we did was all in the name of games."

"So she completely invented the tape which clearly shows you pinning her down and attacking her with a knife?"

"I thought it was plastic," he replied.

"But still you did it, and if you can hurt your own sister what's to stop you hurting your own daughter?"

"Uh, um, well," Royce struggled weakly.

"Nothing. My point exactly."

Phil and Royce returned to their seats as one of Royce's hideous lawyer friends took to the stand as his character witness, vowing that he was a kind man who would never hurt anything be it human or otherwise. He said that Royce was one of his closest friends: godfather to his only son (who if I remember correctly resembled a small pig but not in a cute way) and how he was the best godfather anyone could ask for, meaning he must be a wonderful father. This was definitely something I'd never seen in Royce, but if this man wanted to say it he could because it was of little help whatsoever in Royce's plea for Bella.

After he had finished droning on about how wonderful my ex-husband was, Mr Ferrett announced that he wanted to call up his final witness and Phil looked at me with eyes that said we had won the case if this was all they could produce.

"I'd like to call Miss Rhonda Ball to the stand," Mr Ferrett announced then snuck a glance in my direction to see my reaction.

Rhonda had been the school bully right from kindergarten all the way through university. We'd been friends when we were little, but then she'd grown jealous: all the boys preferred me, all the girls preferred me, all the teachers preferred me and I was smarter than her. She'd then turned to making my life hell, and no matter what anyone did she would not stop and she'd applied to the same university as me just so she could continue her torment. It was pathetic really, but it had come close to ruining my childhood.

She looked nothing like I expected her to – her ginger hair had become bleach blonde whilst her face was made of so much plastic she may melt in front of a fire. What still remained though was her look of hatred as she glanced at me and narrowed her eyes before pulling her already indecent top a little bit lower.

"I have seen her somewhere before," Phil whispered and I shot him a confused look, but it was too late to ask as Mr Ferrett was now beginning to ask her questions.

"Miss Ball would I be correct in assuming that you've known Miss Hale since she was three years old?"

"Yes it would," she replied as she flicked her extensions behind her shoulder.

"And you were once friends were you not?"

"We were, but then Miss Hale decided she wanted to become little miss popular so we weren't," she said giggling in such a fashion that I would think she was slightly drunk if it were not banned in court.

"Did Miss Hale ever hurt you either emotionally or physically?"

"Why of course; she abandoned me and our friendship which caused me to start doubting myself as I thought nobody liked me, and this in itself led to a spell of anorexia during high school," she began, as I sincerely remembered her never being anorexic, and finding it quite appalling that she would lie like that when so many people were actually suffering from that disease, "And she used to bite me and pinch me all the time when she walked past me in corridors as well as getting her football player friends to shove me into lockers."

I had bitten her once, I will admit, but we were three and she had bitten me first so I retaliated, but my Mother put a stop to it and I had never bitten anyone since that day. As for the rest, it was her and her wrestling bullies who had pushed me into the lockers, whilst mine were there to pull me out again. I noted all this down for Phil so when he came to question her he had secure evidence.

"And you went to the same University as Miss Hale where you both met Mr King, am I correct?"

"Yes you are," she stated as she winked at Royce behind his desk.

"Can you inform me as to what you observed between the two of them whilst there?"

"Why Rosalie was all over him, and seduced him like the devil she is into falling for her without giving him a chance. She was disgusting really, acting like a cheap slut whilst taking any friends I had made away from me. She always had to be the best, and even if that meant hurting someone on the way she would do it. She had no sense of loyalty, as is evident now with her accusing this man she wickedly seduced."

That admission was interesting, as I believe it was her who had to be Queen-bee all the time; she would practice the egg and spoon race in her garden in preparation for sports day. Then when she was beaten she would scream. When it came to electing senior class president she rigged the election by spoiling any ballot papers which didn't vote for her and don't even get me started on Prom Queen.

"So, out of the two persons we have here today, who do you feel is the most likely to have abused Isabella?"

"Why it must have been Rosalie: a little girl who could take her crown and be preferred to her, she has all the motivation because she will still have wanted to be the best even if her own daughter is now her rival."

"Thank-you Miss Ball," Mr Ferrett sneered as Phil got up looking like the cat that has got the cream.

"Miss Ball," he began before smiling and saying, "Or should it be Miss Harroway?"

"Excuse me?" she stuttered, trying to remain calm and I looked at him puzzled but he just nodded.

"Does the name Henrietta Fanton ring any bells?"

It did for me: she was one of Phil's nicest wives who had lasted a record two years and borne him the most adorable daughter Phoebe, but why was he bringing her up?

"I don't know what you're talking about?" she said defiantly.

"Objection your Honour, what does this have to do with the case at hand?" Mr Ferrett piped up.

"Your Honour, if I may continue all will be revealed," Phil interrupted and the Judge nodded his consent.

"Right, so you never used to work at Mountain View Nursery then?"

"Oh, I worked there and I suppose the name Fanton does ring a few bells; was she a teacher?"

"Yes, you in fact were her classroom assistant under the name Miss Harroway. You see I was married to Miss Fanton during this time and remember seeing you quite a bit when I came to pick her up from work. Now, would you like me to explain what you did whilst at this nursery or would you?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," she said looking rather paler than her fake tan.

"I'll do it then," he stated and then began his story, "My wife taught the two year olds, and during Miss Harroway/Ball's time there children began to go missing from the class. And this was not them just wandering off, but them being kidnapped. There were hysterical parents everywhere, and people refusing to send their children in to school for fear they would be next. Then one day Miss Harroway left and never came back, so after a team of Investigators tracked the children down to an illegal adoption agency they found the name Harroway mentioned regularly, but there was no mention of her anywhere not even in the records office. Obviously this is because her name was really Rhonda Ball. Am I not correct?"

"Well, you see," she started then turned feral, "Those hideous children and overprotective parents deserved it and I would have got away with it if you had not dragged me here. And it was all Rosalie's fault anyway as I thought her child went to that school and that I could get one up on her and her perfect lifestyle"

Now she was shouting abuse at Royce, how she had covered this up for so long but now he had made her admit it and she hated the world and it was now my fault because I ruined her life as a child.

At this point the Police had come in and taken her away, still kicking and screaming whilst Phil looked quite pleased with himself.

"Your Honour," Mr Ferrett said, "Could we please have it explained to us why that linked to the case at hand?"

"Yes," Phil said, "I quite forgot, but is it not clear that a woman who could do that is not really a reliable witness in ensuring the safety of a child."

"Sustained," the Judge announced, "And now the court is adjourned as the Jury contemplate their verdict."

_BPOV_

I wasn't allowed to go into the courts today because I had been questioned, so they felt that I would prefer to be at home. So, whilst everyone else went off to watch the proceedings, I stayed at home with Nanny who was looking after me whilst we waited for the verdict.

"Sweetie, do you want me to put the telly on for you?" she asked as she scooped me into her warm arms and kissed me softly on the forehead.

"Can we watch Mama and Uncle Jazzy's baby videos please?" I asked, feeling the need to see my Mama again.

"For some reason I think I've packed them," she marvelled as she dug in her suitcase, "My brain's failing me you see so there's a whole variety of unnecessary things in here but at least this will benefit you bubba."

"Thank-you Nanny," I whispered as she put the DVD in and came to sit next to me on the sofa.

We must have sat there for at least an hour watching Mama and Uncle Jazzy grow up. Mama was the prettiest little girl ever, and I wished I had her long blonde hair instead of the dull brown hair my Daddy gave me, though Mama always said she loved my hair because it added mystery to my beauty. But she had to say that, she was my Mama.

After the DVD finished Nanny's phone rang and we both looked anxiously at each other as my Grandpa's name flashed across the screen.

"Hello love," Nanny said as I sat down to play with my doll whilst I waited for their conversation to finish.

My dolly had once been Mama's, and my grandparents had had it made to look like her, which is why I had taken it to bed every night since I began to live with Nanny and Grandpa in their hotel. Grandpa had brought it with him because he thought I'd like it, and he was right because I loved her with all my heart.

"Bella," Nanny said as she put the phone down, "Grandpa says that we can go down to the courts now as they're about to make their decision."

I looked up at her as it dawned that this would decide my future once and for all. So I took her hand and knew that no matter what I was going to end up with my Mama for the rest of my life.

_RPOV_

It was time for the announcement that would change my life forever for better or for worse. As Phil and I walked back into the courtroom he put his arm through mine to steady my shaking frame and give me the strength I needed to review this ordeal. We sat back in our places and I took a deep breath as the Judge banged his gavel; setting the proceedings in motion.

"If we could have silence in the court I will relay the Jury's decision to you," he began in a solemn tone and I feared the worse, "The Jury has taken into account all of the witnesses statements as well as those of the prosecutor and defendant and have drawn a clear decision with help from many pieces of evidence which were mentioned in the proceedings, but we were not allowed to show you for legal reasons. Therefore, I grant full custody of Miss Isabella Marie King to her Mother Miss Rosalie Lillian Hale who will be monitored for the first two months by a social worker whom we will appoint after this case has closed, whilst the father of the child, Mr Royce King will be detained in custody whilst further allegations of child and marital abuse against him are investigated. I now call this session to a close."

And with a bang of wood on wood it was over and I had my baby back. I looked at Phil and he smiled at me, whilst I hugged him and thanked him before he told me to go and get my daughter. That's exactly what I did next. I flew out of the courtroom and along the corridor where I spotted Emmett's curly black hair in juxtaposition to my father's white blonde hair; I knew my baby would be with them so that's where I headed.

"Bella," I squealed like a five year old as she came into view.

"Mama," she replied and jumped into my arms as my eyes filled with tears.

"Baby girl I love you so much and I'm never going to let you go again," I sobbed as she held on to my tightly.

"Mama don't cry," She whispered, "You shouldn't be sad, you should be happy."

"I am happy angel; so happy I'm crying with happiness," I told her as everyone came to greet me.

"Darling I'm so proud of you," My father told me as he hugged both Bella and I, the former I was refusing to relinquish my claim upon.

I was on cloud nine as my family told me how much they loved me and my Mother announced we were going out for dinner. That was when Emmett approached, and without warning swept both Bella and I up into his arms and he kissed me with more passion than I've ever experienced in my life.

"Um Mama and Mr Emmett," Bella said finally, "I know you're happy to see each other again, but I'm starting to not be able to breathe."

We broke apart at this, as Emmett came to take my hand that wasn't securing Bella to me, and led me out of the door to the car and hopefully eternal happiness. Sadly, it didn't last long...

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not going to bore you with excuses; I just hope you enjoy this and thank-you for continuing to read this story! I hope you had a lovely holiday, XxX<strong>


End file.
